Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole
by Usagi-Hasano
Summary: Yes, another idea, but I couldn't turn this one up. Ate at my mind. An older Dexter and Dee Dee meet their demise at Jusenkyou by Mandark, but someone thinks a little more fun is in order. A fun idea that's been nagging at me. RanmaDexterother
1. Chapter 1

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of A Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1

The sky was dark and dreary on a day that started out lovely just minutes before. The rain was pouring in sheets, and the wind was whipping it in random directions as it changed. A lone figure was perched on a cliff overlooking a vast group of springs; holding with them a seemingly dreary glow in his eyes. He was tall with a slightly large head, and his hair was cut in a bowl design with a small part cut into an 'M'. His sorrowful eyes held in them a look of sanity behind a pair of large glasses; sanity that he lacked for almost 10 years.

At his feet lay the very person he spent all those years trying to defeat. Bloody, bruised, battered, and lifeless was the redheaded boy as he lay motionless. His white lab coat and purple lab gloves were shredded, and his large glasses were broken and mangled a few feet away from his body.

"What… have I done?" He asked himself as he looked upon the sorrowful pools. The loose minded teen had somehow convinced his family to take a trip to China, only because we wanted an excuse to follow his rival and his family and finally finish the long rivalry between them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**(A few minutes ago)**_

He had watched secretly from afar for the right opportunity to strike the blasted boy. His chance finally came when the red-haired boy visited this cliff spot and glanced down at the many springs that held a kind of pull. Feeling his chance had come, the bowl-haired boy pulled out a new invention of his he planned to use on his rival. It was a high scope plasma rifle which would be powerful enough to not only cause severe bodily harm, but knock him off the cliff so that he'd possibly drown in one of the springs.

He took careful aim; nothing could stop him from finally doing away with the boy. Everything was going perfect as he locked his target in his crosshairs and pressed the trigger. His glee turned to horror when a girl, the girl he loved with all his twisted heart, appeared in front of her brother and gave him an innocent push to the side; a small push that an older sibling would sometimes do for fun to a younger.

Time seemed to slow down as the blonde was hit by the blast that was meant for her brother. Said brother could only look on wide eyes as his sister, the girl he always thought of as a pest, was sent careening off the cliff towards the springs below.

"DEE DEE!!!" The boy shouted as he watched helplessly as his sister fell almost lifelessly into one of the springs below and sunk. A slight rustling in the bushes alerted him. Turning his eyes, the young genius's face grew into a scowl. "Mandark…" The voice was almost emotionless. The sky began to darken, and rain began to fall.

"Look what you've done Dexter."

"What _**I'VE**_ done? _**YOU'RE**_ the one who did that to my sister!"

"No" the taller boy said simply, "You are the one who's the cause of all this. If you had just submitted to my will all those years ago, this wouldn't have happened. It's your own fault that I followed you here, and your own fault that my love nudged you out of the way. What would your parents think of all this Dexter? They would probably blame you for not protecting her."

"BASTARD!" The redheaded boy shouted as he ran, in a blind fury, at the boy who had killed his sister. Maybe he did think of her as a nuisance most of the time, but she was family and helped him countless times in the past. It was almost as if she was there to _**BE**_ the opposite of him.

"Anger is making you reckless Dexter." Mandark commented without emotion as he grabbed the shorter boy's fist. Holding up his other hand, it was shown to contain some odd glove that glowed with red energy. "That anger shall be your downfall." The gloved hand was pressed against the chest of the lab-coated boy.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" It was almost as if he was being assaulted by several thousand volts of electricity, coursing in red arcs across his body; burning and shredding his clothes. It seemed like an eternity before it stopped, and the boy slumped to his knees in pain.

"Victory is mine, Dorkster." The manic genius said as he looked at the slight twitching form of his kneeling rival. His eyes narrowed as the boy managed to look up at him. There was a strange look in his eyes, as if it was pity.

"At… what cost… Mandark? How could you… be happy if the person who… challenged your intelligence and the… girl you loved are dead? If anything, it will… lead you into further insanity." A punch to the face sent his glasses flying.

"Shut up Dorkster. You are in no position to question me." The look in his rival's eyes stayed, and infuriated him even more. "Just die." He gave another shock, this one fatal. As the redheaded boy fell to the ground, Mandark walked up to the cliff. "At last, my vengeance is complete! Mwa-ha-ha Mwa-ha-ha Mwa-ha-ha Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Now all I have… to do… is… win Dee Dee's… love…" It was at that time that something in his depraved mind began to click. Looking back at the defeated form of his rival, and then to the hundreds of springs below, a stray bit of sanity filtered through his jumbled mind.

"My god… What have I done?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**(Present)**_

"Susan?" It was his real name, and someone behind him said it. Looking behind him, he saw his parents, Windbear and Oceanbird, his younger sister Olga, and Dexter and Dee Dee's parents. All five heard the commotion from the direction and came to investigate. What all four saw in front of them made them freeze. "What happened here Susan?" His mother, Oceanbird, asked in fear at seeing the dead form of the boy she considered a friend of her son's. Dexter's mom and dad themselves were at a large loss in figuring out what to do.

Susan "Mandark" Astronominov, the brooding and scheming megalomaniacal genius, who had delved into insanity years ago, was slowly coming to reality as his eyes opened to the true world around him. With eyes clearly open for the first time in a long time, the genius sunk to his knees and began to sob for the deed he had done. A deed that had been carried out through an insane mind, and a deed that would set in stone the consequences that would come to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did any of them know, the spirits themselves had a certain degree of humor for the world. Looking down upon the scene was a strange looking cat creature that was blue in color. His purple wings were spread out, and his black goatee twitched in amusement. "This won't due at all." He said with a chuckle to his voice. "The amusement the two young ones could bring would be of great enjoyment." With a wave of his paw, Chaos knew exactly what to do.

"Chaos" A voice announced from behind him.

"Yes?" He asked with a smile, not bothering to look at whoever it was.

"Kami-sama would like a few words with you." The goddess said with her arms crossed. She would agree with most that the being in front of her was a scary individual. His humor at making things hectic for anybody was only surpassed by his complete unpredictability. "He's a bit unpleased with what you just did."

The eyes of the incarnate of chaos gave off a twinkle. "Excellent, this means we'll get to play a little pool. That always calms the old man down when something irks him."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma was waiting impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital. He was planning on going to visit Soun, but just as he was leaving, his wife started going into labor. The martial artist panicked at first, not knowing what to do. Nodoka gave him a half-lidded look and suggested that the hospital is a very good option.

So here he was, sitting in a waiting room by himself in a place that was too quiet for his tastes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door started to open. "Saotome-san, congratulations. It's a boy." The doctor was almost knocked over by a gust of wind that flew past.

Genma Saotome was now as happy as can be as he glanced upon his wife and new son. He finally had an heir, and a son to unite the schools of anything goes. Something about his son was slightly bugging him as he looked upon the tufts of black hair on the head. "His head seems to be a little bigger than it should be." It wasn't too big, just a little.

Nodoka glared at him. "Oh hush Husband. It probably means he's going to be a smart boy. His body will grow, and then his head wouldn't be so big." Her eyes suddenly had stars. "Imagine, our son as a great scientist." She received a glare from her husband.

"He's going to be a strong martial artist, not some weak scientist." The pudgy man growled out.

"I'm sure he could be both." Nodoka ignored her husband's ranting and looked at her son with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you stop reading those damn books and train, boy?!" Genma screamed at his four-year-old son reading a textbook. The damn boy was a bookworm. Sure, he seemed to absorb martial arts as well, but he spent the rest of his free time learning all he could about stuff. He was currently reading books about algebraic equations or something. He also cursed himself at how his son wore those large glasses. They were thin, and Nodoka kept on saying how they made him look sophisticated for a child, but they could prove a problem if the boy ever lost them in a fight.

Ranma looked up to his father with a glare. "Haven't I done enough of that barbaric stuff yet today Father?" He hated spending his time with something that didn't require any true brain power. Although he would admit that the stuff would keep him in shape and all.

"A martial artist never rests in their pursuit to bettering themselves boy. You must throw your life away and live by only the art itself, for that is the way of a true martial artist." The fat man's fist was raised in the air, and a sparkle was in his eye.

"Father"

"Yes boy?"

"You are an idiot."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the matter boy? Don't you want to do some finger painting?" Genma asked his five-year-old son as he handed him a paper and a tray of blue paint. Ranma gave a look at the paper before developing a small twitch in his eye. Did the man really expect him to be so stupid? How the hell could this very man be his father?

"Could you please explain to me, father, why you want me to put my hand print on this contract? If I'm not mistaken, this _**CONTRACT**_ states that if you don't make me a man among men, by mother's standards, then we would both have to commit seppuku." His little blue eyes glared hard at the man. "Do you honestly think that a child of my intelligence would be stupid enough to sign away my life for the idiocy of a father?" He pushed up his thin glasses so that the light could glare off of them, making it look dramatic.

"Just sign it boy." Genma growled out. He wouldn't allow his son to be made weaker than he already was. He also had to get the boy away from all these books and stuff.

His son gave him a cocky smirk. "I have a better idea father." He stood up and glanced in the direction his mother was in. "Mom, could you come here for a second?" He said in an innocent voice, devoid of the malice he had as he was talking to his idiot of a father. Within seconds, Nodoka walked into the room with a smile.

"What is it Ranma?" The redhead asked with a smile. She was so proud of her son. He was able to balance both martial arts and learning. She greatly hoped that the boy would become a well known scientist someday.

"Father wanted me to do a little 'finger painting' on this piece of paper here, but I found it a little odd. Could you please look at it for me and tell me what you think?"

"Of course I can dear." Nodoka replied as she took the contract in her hands. As she began reading it, her smile turned into a frown, and then her face turned into a scowl. "Genma" The voice was completely devoid of emotion. "You have a _**LITTLE**_ explaining to do about this."

Ranma's completely innocent look turned sinister as he looked towards his cowering father. "Father actually thought that you would find that thing valid if it had the finger painting of a five-year-old on it, but you wouldn't, would you mom?" The bespectacled child asked with big eyes turned towards his mom. Said woman's mind began to whirl.

'I actually would accept something like that. Oh kami-sama… I would have actually found it the honorable thing.' Looking at her son, she put on a smile. "Of course I wouldn't accept something like that Ranma. I'm honorable, but I wouldn't do something stupid like that." She knew it was a lie, but she didn't care. Her son then promptly jumped into her arms.

Ranma may have been a vastly intelligent five-year-old, but even he was still a child. As such, he had childish tendencies, and he loved his mother. 'I must get my intelligence from mom.' He thought to himself simply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Father is craftier than I thought he was.' A six-year-old Ranma thought to himself as he watched the man do something. Genma had somehow convinced Nodoka to allow him to take their son on a training trip. Although he had to promise that they would visit often. A promise he crossed his fingers on. 'You're going to be in a world of hurt when mom finds out.' The thought made the boy smile.

"Ok boy" Genma stated as he finished doing whatever he was doing. "We're going to learn a new martial arts technique called the Neko-ken." He held up a pamphlet in his fat hand, and Ranma was getting a bad feeling for some reason.

"Let me see that thing." The bespectacled boy felt that whatever the imbecile was going to try, that it would be completely deranged. When he took a look at the booklet, his eyes widened. "You really are an inept fool. Haven't you read the final page? It says that only a complete idiot would even try it." He received a careless wave of the hand.

"Details boy, details. Now let's get on with it." He started for the genius child with a rope and fish sausage, only to have the boy jump out of the way and start running as fast as he could. "Quit acting like a girl, Ranma!" The near balding martial artist yelled as he took off after his wayward child.

"How the hell can this idiot be my father!!!?" Ranma screamed as he ran through bushes to get away from the deranged man. After several minutes of running, the raven haired boy tripped over something and fell into an odd phone booth that suddenly disappeared just before Genma came across the area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It would be a whole day before Genma would find his son again. When he finally did find his wayward boy, the child kept on blabbing about such things as outer space, dinosaurs, vast laboratories, time travel, running for his life from deranged androids, aliens, and a bunch of other stuff.

"You've been reading too much, boy. Now come on, we have to go train you in the Neko-ken." He suddenly found himself on the receiving end of some weird blaster thing that came out of Ranma's watch. 'Since when did the boy get a watch?' was the thought running through the man's mind.

"How about we call this Neko-ken training off, and I won't blast your ignorant ass. Is that ok with you, father?" Genma could only gulp and nod his head quickly. He would later try and remove the strange watch from his son's wrist that night, but would end up getting zapped somehow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's how you create a sub-dimensional pocket laboratory. I've always wondered how to do it after I met with the Doctor." A ten-year-old Ranma stated as he was talking to a short woman with red crab-like hair. The woman gave him a nod as she typed on a holographic computer.

"It's quite simple once you get past the barrier dynamics of the third dimension." The woman absolutely adored the child. Here was a human child with such a developing brain that dwarfed most others she had seen. He hid his obviously fit body under a long white lab coat and purple gloves that seemed to just work on him, and the baggy pants that almost covered his shoes. Combined with the large but thin glasses he wore, nobody would think him a fighter. Something the child preferred nicely, since apparently he liked the mental arts more than martial. He was a few inches shorter than most his age though.

"Ah yes, I see that now. How could I have not figured out that a small particle cutter would be needed to first tear a hole in space and time big enough for a person to walk through? Then, since each subspace made by a person is their own unless otherwise, you could furnish the place with anything you'd like. With the proper mental key, you could then open up the sub-dimensional pocket from anywhere possible, even in a small closet. It's ingenious." The two geniuses shared a look and began to give off twin laughs.

Down in the living room of the house, a group of people began to shiver. There was actually another person out there who was almost a double for Washu. It's just… he was a boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jeez father." A 16-year-old Ranma said as they overlooked a valley of springs He was 16-years-old, but he looked almost like he should be 13 or so due to his height. It was a lovely and clear day. The sun was shining down upon the surface of each spring, and the water twinkled in the sun. "The guide mentioned something about curses. Do you think I want to get cursed?"

"There's no such thing as curses boy." Genma said as he dragged his son along towards the springs themselves. A snort came from the teen.

"Sure there aren't. Just like there shouldn't be a lot of things scientifically possible that we found out on many other misadventures from you." He broke away from the grip on his lab coat and started walking away. "Jeez you're an idiot Father." His lab coat was grabbed again, and he was tossed towards the springs with a splash.

"Quit calling me an idiot boy!" It was then that the Jusenkyou guide, a fat man in a green uniform, appeared.

"Oh too bad. He tossed into Spring of Drowned Ditzy Girl. Legend says a blonde girl was killed and fell into spring 16 year ago." Genma looked at the guide for a second and wondered how it could be a legend if it was just 16 years ago. His mind wrapped around another thought. Walking slowly up to the spring, the fat man hoped beyond hope that his son _**HADN'T**_ become a girl. His answer came when a figure broke the surface.

"You're so mean poppa! Why'd you have to throw me in here?" The figure was the same height as his son, and wore the same clothes. However, the figure was a _**GIRL**_ with vivid blond hair, and the pigtail his son wore somehow transformed into two twin ponytails on top of her head.

"R… Ranma?"

The girl looked at him strangely. "Of course it's me poppa, who else would I be?" Climbing out of the spring, she looked herself over and pouted. "Now my clothes are all wet!" She looked back up to see the shocked look on her father's face. "Daddy? What's wrong? Oh! Is it because I'm all wet? A girl now? You should be happy to have a daughter as cute as me!" Her eyes grew big and misty.

Genma couldn't take the shock and stepped back… only to fall in a spring himself. "Oh too bad, Mister Customer fall into Spring of Drowned Monkey. Legend say a monkey drown in spring 2550 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of cuddly little monkey." The spring broke open, and out popped a small monkey. It was black with white fur patches around the eyes.

Ranma's eyes widened as she looked upon the thing that was her father. Eyes sparkling, she grabbed the creature. "YOU'RE SO CUTE POPPA!!!" She shouted as she cuddled the little thing close her. Said thing was trying to get out of the death brace it was in.

"Uh miss, you might want to let your father go. It looks like he is getting blue." The Jusenkyou guide said as he noticed the shade the little monkey was turning.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry poppa." The double pony-tailed girl said as she dropped her father onto the ground. "You were just so cute that I couldn't resist." Her response from the monkey was a glare as it rubbed its butt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wooooooowwwww… this place is so beautiful." Ranma said in awe as she looked upon the Amazon Village. "Even the clothing is beautiful!" The blonde announced with stars in her eyes as she hopped around examining everything she could. Her eyes then locked onto a couple people fighting. "Ooooooo, they have some good fighters here."

A small and gravely voice broke her out of her musings. "You are quite the energetic young child." Ranma turned her head to see a very short and wrinkly woman holding a long and gnarled staff. Seeing such a sight, the blonde girl did the first thing that came to mind.

"EEK! A MUMMY!" The staff gave her a sharp bonk on the head. "Owie….."

"I am _**NOT**_ a mummy child. I am an elder and matriarch of this very village you are standing in." Ranma's eyes widened as she made several quick bows, her pony-tails flopping in the air. It was kind of amusing to the elder herself. Here was a short girl who looked no older than 13 in odd clothing and big glasses. The elder could tell that there was an air of great martial skill and intellect about the girl, but she seemed _**A BIT **_ditzy.

"I'm _sooooo_ very sorry honorable elder. Please forgive me." A chuckle escaped from the short woman.

"Apology accepted child, but I fear your monkey friend is getting into a bit of a scrap." At the dumbfounded look on the girl, Cologne pointed her staff towards the table with food on it. Still not understanding, the aged woman gave a sigh. "It's the first prize meal that is supposed to go to the winner of the fight. My great-granddaughter won, and is now angry at your monkey friend for eating it."

"OH MY!!!" Ranma shouted as she rushed over to the table. "POPPA! Why did you eat that? Can't you see that it says 'First Prize'?" She pointed to the sign. Of course it was in Chinese, and Genma couldn't understand a word of it. While Ranma may now be ditzy, bubbly, slightly out of it, etc, she still had her intellect within her. It was just… buried by her current personality and compulsiveness.

//Hey you!// The blonde's head whipped around to see the purple haired girl who was confronting her father turned monkey. //Do you know this fleabag?//

//Um… yes. You see, he's…//

//I challenge you then! If you win, you can have what's left of the feast.//

//Err… ok then.// Ranma said as she followed the girl onto the log. She didn't want to have to do this, but it appeared as if she had to. She watched the purple haired girl in front of her who looked to be tense and determined. 'Why'd you have to eat it, Poppa?'

The signal to start went off, and Shampoo wasted no time in charging forth to down the stupid girl whose monkey ruined her prize. She was startled though when the girl in question almost seemed to tiptoe around her attacks in a kind of ballet thing. The boots she wore did nothing to impede her dancing ability as she dodged and parried each attack. It was then that the blonde girl did a twirl with her leg out, hitting Shampoo in the side and knocking her off the log.

//I DID IT!!// The blonde shouted in joy as she jumped off the log. She leaned down to help Shampoo up with an extended arm. //I'm so sorry it had to come to that.// Her eyes became wide when the purple haired girl stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. //What was that about?// She asked with a slight blush.

//I have given you the Kiss of Death, now I'll have to kill you. Wherever you go, I will be there to hunt you. I'll never rest until you die.// Shampoo said as she brought forth a sword. Her eyes blinked when she saw what the girl in front of her began to do.

//K… kill me? B… but that's so mean. You ch… challenged me after all for the food, not a… about life or…WHAAAAAAA!!!!// The girl sunk to her knees and began to let off a fountain of tears from each eye. Why did someone have to be soooooo mean?

Shampoo was at a complete loss. Sure, her laws said that they would have to kill a female who beat them, but something was eating at her; telling her that killing such a girl who seemed so care free and innocent would curse her mind forever. There was also the fact that she _**SEEMED**_ to be so young. Luckily, her great-grandmother bounded up to them.

//Xian Pu, I feel that this moment would not require the Kiss of Death.//

//But great-grandmother…//

//No child.// The matriarch's eyes then turned towards the young girl with blond hair. //I apologize for the slight event that has happened young lady. Perhaps you and your… monkey could join us for a small chat in my hut.// She had heard the girl call the monkey 'poppa', so maybe she too was cursed. The eyes who looked towards her shined of great hope.

//Really Elder?//

//Yes child.// Her small form was then grabbed into a hug, and the blonde girl kept blabbing 'thank you' over and over again. 'Yes, I think it would weigh heavily on me to have a child like this killed.'

xxxA.Nxxx

Yes, another story, but ah well. It was eating at my mind for a while. To do a somewhat Ranma/Dexter's Lab crossover/fusion thing. The idea is so much fun dangit…

I have plans for Ranma's female form. See if you can guess what it might be. I will give everyone a clue since I feel someone might mention it. It has nothing to do with Sailor Moon.


	2. Yay Split Personalities

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

//Chinese//

/signs/

Chapter 2

//Thank you so much for not killing me Elder.// Cologne looked up to the young girl who was trying her best to be completely dignified and polite. She did, however, appear as if she wanted more than anything to move around and see more of the sights. The completely dignified thing was thrown out due to the blonde skipping and hopping as she went while humming.

After the odd meeting in the challenge area, the aged matriarch figured it would be best if they headed somewhere else to chit-chat. The pony tailed girl was slightly put off at first when they stuck the monkey in a small cage to take it with them, but started giggling out that the monkey slightly had it coming.

//It's no problem at all child.// The short woman said with a shake of her head. The girl seemed so damn childish and innocent, and those lab clothing and glasses looked terribly odd on her. //You visited Jusenkyou, didn't you child?//

Ranma gave a nod and stopped humming for a second. //Yes I did, Elder.// She gave a hop and a twirl in midair. //Papa turns into such a cute monkey. Much better than his meanie self.//

Cologne filed the whole 'meanie' comment in the back of her mind for later. //Do _**YOU**_ have a curse?//

Another nod was sent her way. //This is my cursed form elder. My real form is a boy… kind of a boring one if you ask me. Calm, calculating, intellect complex, quick minded, somewhat rude at times…// A chuckle escaped the diminutive elder.

//Meaning the exact opposite of you. With you being energetic, ditzy, slow minded…// Cologne stated with a cackle as she looked upon the pout of the young girl.

//That was so mean Elder. I'm still smart… just not as focused.// Ranma finished suddenly examining the ground. After several more minutes of walking, the group arrived at a large building. As they entered, they came to a large and spacious chamber. Ranma's eyes looked around in awe at the elegance of the place. Ornate tapestries, beautiful statues, plush rugs, and many other extravagant items. In the center of the room was a group of elderly women. Each of them was in varying stages of age and height. Their eyes bore into the blonde with intensity, making her feel a little nervous.

One of the elders stood up. Her silver hair was tied in a tight bun, and her eyes, full of wisdom, were black and cold as her gaze never wavered from the child before the council. //You know the rules Elder Khu Lon.// She said in a cold voice. //Outsider females who defeat an Amazon female should receive the Kiss of Death and be killed.//

//I know that Ru Pha.// Cologne said in an equally hard voice//but the challenge itself was fully made over food. My great-granddaughter never stated that it would be anything _**BUT**_ a challenge for food. The child also mentioned to me that she comes from Jusenkyou, and that the form she is currently within is really her cursed form.// This caused a little stir from the council as they began discussing that little aspect, their eyes then turned towards the girl; whose eyes were roaming around and looking at the interior of the chamber.

//This place is so lovely.// Ranma stated as her eyes took in every sight. It was then that the feeling of hot water was poured on her, reverting back to the form of birth. His hair became black again in a pigtail style, and his eyes lost the kind of faraway look in them. Those very eyes blinked for a few seconds before turning in the direction of a certain monkey, now human again after his own dose of hot water.

"Old man" The now pigtailed boy said as he cracked his knuckles. He may have had less interest in the martial arts than he did in mental, but it was still a part of him that he trained in for several years. "We need to have a little _**talk**_ about the latest issue you got us into. I do not appreciate turning into a complete ditz of a girl."

"Now boy, sacrifices are made daily in the betterment of the art. A martial artist life is… no wait! Stop! That doesn't even _**BEND**_ like that! GARAH!!" When it was all said and done, Genma was a virtual human pretzel lying on the floor.

"Remind me to do some experimenting on your or something."

Cologne was surprised. She at least figured that the boy would be taller or older looking. Not still looking like a young child who hadn't even hit 14 yet. //You're still a bit of a pipsqueak child.//

//So says the one who is only slightly bigger than a normal sized beach ball.// The staff came out of nowhere and bonked him upside the head. //Ouch! I fail to see how that warranted a cane upside the head, granny.// He received a half-lidded gaze.

//I think I prefer you more as a girl.//

//I don't, and I'd rather be rid of turning into such an annoying ditz. My intelligence may start to erode due to it. Is there a cure for this somewhere out there, granny?// Ranma asked in a bored tone.

'The boy is so full of himself and rude. Maybe this curse is a blessing for him to lighten up and allow a little interaction with people.' The aged matriarch gave a shake. //I'm sorry child, but there are no known cures for Jusenkyou.// That was a lie of course. The spring of drowned boy could restore him to normal, but he didn't deserve to know that.

//Great…// the pigtailed boy grumbled out. //Now what am I going to do. I could probably try and scientifically figure out a cure, but that would take a little time.// His eyes noticed an odd smile on Cologne's face. //What's with the smile granny?//

//Well we _**COULD**_ make you an Amazon. This would allow you to be able to have access to books in our library archives; books that contain knowledge of medicine, history, and other such subjects of knowledge that we _**SOMETIMES**_ allow researchers to look at. You could also be taught in a few interesting martial arts skills.// She saw the debating look in the boy's eyes. Those two subjects alone were waging a ware in his mind.

//What's… the catch?//

'The child is wise to question seemingly free offers.' Cologne thought to herself. She recognized the immense talent coursing through the child and thought it would be a waste to miss the opportunity. //The catch, child? Nothing much at all… just the fact that you'd need to be in your _**BETTER**_ half most of the time you're here.//

Ranma pushed up his glasses so that the light glinted off of them as he stared at the small woman. He retained all his memories, intelligence, and skill in his other form, but he became slightly air-headed, bubbly, girly, absent-minded, and slightly clumsy in the process. This opportunity, however, was possibly a once in a lifetime chance that he couldn't get again.

//You've gotten yourself a deal granny.// He saw the smirk on her face//but only on one condition.// the smirk fell. //I get to change back into a boy for at least a few hours or so each night. Since I know my girl form would be reluctant to do that because I'm 'boring'…// He turned his attention to his wristwatch. "Quadraplex T-3000, please remind me at around 20:00, 8:00PM, each night starting tomorrow to change back into a boy. If I get reluctant, give me a nice zap of electricity until I decide to do it. Do not allow female me to deactivate that order."

"Affirmative Ranma." A rich female voice said from the watch, "synchronizing to 20:00 starting tomorrow for reminder to female Ranma to change back. Resistance shall be dealt with by a mild electric shock until said person complies. Female Ranma shall also not be able to deactivate it."

"Thank you my dear." A sudden thought entered through Ranma's mind. "Wow… I sure hope I never get locked in that form."

"Don't worry Ranma." The computer said again, "My scans will be able to pick up any abnormalities if that happens, and I will then refrain from administering the electric shock."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" The pigtailed boy asked with a smirk and chuckle.

"All the time Ranma, all the time." Quadraplex T-3000 said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

It was then that Genma, out of his pain and tangled mess, entered the conversation. "BOY! How the hell could you throw your manhood away like that? Oh woe is me to have such a… eek ook!" The fat martial artist finished as he turned into a monkey.

"You love to contradict yourself, old man." Ranma stated with a bored expression on his face, which then turned into a smirk. "After-all, don't you always say that 'one must be prepared to sacrifice something for the art'? For me it's two different arts, and you know what?" The bespectacled boy leaned into the face of his monkey-father, his glasses glinting in the light. "Since the whole thing with this curse of mine irks you so much, think of it as punishments for all you've put me through over the years. I probably hate the whole curse the most, but for now I have to live with it. Be lucky I didn't 'sign' that seppuku contract all those years ago." A pale look appeared on the monkey's face at the memory of trying to do _**THAT**_. "Of course, that doesn't mean mom will be happy with you. I imagine a possible zoo in your future perhaps?"

If possible, Genma became even paler. He turned on his feet and attempted to run. "I don't think so old man. Quadraplex, tranquilizer dart to butt of smelly father turned monkey now!" A small gun popped out of the watch and fired a dart that hit the monkeyfied martial artist on the butt, downing him in an instant.

The boy then turned to the aged matriarch. //So when do we start all this, granny?// A splash occurred right after the question left his mouth.

//We can begin you on the road to becoming an Amazon now, child.// Cologne said with a hint of amusement. 'I feel that these old bones shall be feeling some humor.' The whole thing with the computer was very weird.

Shaking the water out of her hair, the now blonde double pony-tailed girl looked at her computer watch. "You are so mean Quadra-chan!! You and my boy side for wanting to give me an electric shock if I don't listen." A small pout formed on her lips towards T-3000.

"I'm sorry Ranma" Quadra said with a bit of guilt, "I could make it up to you later by showing you a new video game you could play that I know you would love." The blonde lightened up instantly.

"Really? What game is that?"

"Some video game named Sailor V. There's also a Fruits Basket dating simulation, as well as a Conan Mystery Solver."

"AAAHH!! You are the _**BEST **_Quadra-chan!!! I love you so much!" Ranma shouted as she hugged her wrist; earning several sweat-drops from the assembled people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

//EEEEE!!! This Qipao is so lovely!// Ranma announced as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was currently wearing a pink with gold trim and designs Qipao, which ended just above the knees with two slits that went up on each side. On her feet was a pair of pink slip-on shoes, and her twin ponytails were given a curl/spiral treatment.

//The glasses are the only thing that ruins the image of a very cute Amazon girl.// Cologne said offhandedly as she glanced at the blonde.

Said blonde gave a snap to her fingers. //That's easily fixed.// She cleared her throat, "Glasses, contact mode now." The spectacles proceeded to morph and change into a pair of contact lenses that positioned themselves within her eyes. //So easy!!//

//But if you can make them into contacts, which won't fall as easily, why do you insist on wearing glasses?// The tiny matriarch asked in confusion. It didn't make sense.

//Oh that's easy!// Everyone leaned in to hear what the special reason for it could be. //It makes me look soooooooo dramatic when the light shines off of them.// Everyone around her proceeded to face fault. //What? Was it something I said?//

'Definitely the exact opposite of her boy form.' Cologne thought as she got back up and cleared her throat. //Are you ready to become an Amazon, child?//

Ranma nodded her head vigorously. //Oh yes elder! What exactly do I have to do?// She followed the diminutive woman to a kind of chalice like object with clear, sparkling water. //Do I drink it?//

//To become a new Amazon, Ranma, you must make a cut on your finger and drip a couple droplets of blood into the Chalice of Sisterhood. Then you must drink that water, and only then will you be considered an Amazon.// The thought process through the blonde's mind for a second before she responded a phrase that was one used most by another.

//Oh my…// After a few seconds of standing there, she decided on her move. Closing her eyes, she held out her finger. //Please don't let it hurt too much.// She felt the small cut on her finger, and the dripping of her inner liquid falling down. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the motioning of Cologne to drink it. Picking up the chalice in her small hands, she looked at the water with a red tint in it. //Eww…// Closing her eyes again, she brought it to her mouth and drank from it. After what seemed like an eternity, the pony-tailed girl managed to drink it all. //So gross…//

//Congratulations child// Cologne said with a cackle to her voice//you completed the test of bravery.// At the look on the girl's face, the matriarch went on. //Doing what you did _**ACTUALLY **_isn't what it takes to become an Amazon. You just need to show special courage. You wouldn't believe how many would chicken out.//

//Oh…// it took a little bit before it to all sink in. //You mean I did that gross thing even though it wasn't _**REQUIRED**_ to do it? Ew, ew, ew ,ewwwwwww……// She began running around with her hands in front of her mouth with wide eyes. //I need water!!// All the while, Cologne was flat on her back laughing her ancient butt off.

//That wasn't nice Elder.// Ranma stated with a pout after taking a large gulp of water.

//I'm sorry child, but these ancient bones of mine haven't gotten much amusement in a long time.//

Ranma's face lit up instantly. //Apology accepted Elder// The quickness of the mood caused Cologne to laugh again.

//Now child, I think we need to present you with an Amazon name. I believe I have a name that really suits your personality well.//

The pony-tailed girl's eyes shined with anticipation. //Really?! What is it?//

//From now on, you're Amazon name shall be Buh Bels.//

Ranma blinked for a second before rolling it around in her mind to get a feel for it. //Buh Bels… how does that suit my personality well?// She began to think harder over the thought. //It sounds almost like… Bubbles.//

//You have an incredible bubbly personality. I don't think I've met a person who has more of one than you do.// The blonde girl's face began to go beet red at the statement. //Now Buh Bels, I believe it is time everyone gets to meet the newest Amazon. There will also be an enjoyable feast as well.//

Ranma's eyes widened as large as they could as her stomach gave a rumble. With a hand to her stomach, the newly christened 'Buh Bels' blushed fiercely. //I… haven't eaten since yesterday.// Her embarrassment grew when the Elder gave off a cackle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That day in the Amazon village was clear and sunny, not a cloud in the sky, or a particle to be seen; except for a bunch of clear and see-through spheres floating aimlessly in the wind. Even more spheres began to float and catch up with the other ones. The source of the trail of spheres could be traced to the top of one of the structures within the village center. A blonde haired girl with curly ponytails was casually blowing bubbles through the center of the small bubble stick she had; occasionally dipping it back into the bottle before letting off several more.

Raising the small stick, she blew a slow breath to make a growing bubble before releasing it. It was quite a large one, she noticed, as it sailed in the air in whatever direction the wind would take it. The bubble sailed in the air as it dropped lower and lower until it traveled to a cage that held a tiny monkey within it.

Said monkey had its head sticking between the bars and glared upwards at the girl sitting on the building. His eyes then caught site of a large bubble floating down near his face. His reaction was slow as the bubble gave a small pop, and showered the face of the primate with several bits of soapy water. "EEK OOOK!!!!" It screamed as it tried to get the burning sensation out of its eyes.

The girl on the roof gave a small giggle before calling out. "SORRY PAPA!" She then proceeded to blow more bubbles. It was such a fun activity to do. Watching the different sizes of each bubble as if floated and danced in the breeze. Free to go wherever they wanted before they popped.

It had been a little over two months since Ranma had arrived at the Amazon village. The culture was exciting to experience, and the sights were fantastic. Learning the Amazon fighting styles were fun, and she developed them into an odd little ballet for herself. With the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, she would tiptoe around opponents and deliver well placed quick punches, and even managed to send the skill to her feet. The Hiryu Shoten Ha was the most enjoyable. She was able to fully dance around her opponent in a spiral, until she had to unleash the skill with a graceful uppercut. The Bakusai Tenketsu huuuuurrrrrttttt. She did not like that at all.

Of course there was the reading of text books for knowledge… which was left to her boy side to read. All that text bored her and made her sleepy, so very sleepy.

Quadra-chan developed a way to allow the clothes Ranma wore to change whenever he/she did. This would prevent many embarrassing moments for the male side. He would mostly wear his lab coat, purple gloves, etc. Quadra-chan helped develop an outfit for female Ranma that was similar to the lab outfit. It wasn't a lab coat or anything, but it did look sciencey... or maybe sophisticated. She wasn't really sure

The outfit consisted of a white collared dress shirt with a dark blue tie. The skirt was blue and black plaid style with a white frill at the bottom. White above-ankle length socks adorned her feet with black strap-on shoes.

Hopping off the roof, the pony-tailed girl walked up to the cage that held her monkified father in it. She hated that he had to be trapped inside such a small cage, but he did bring it upon himself. "I'm sorry poppa, but you DID try and steal Amazon treasure with that… umisen… something or other." She learned of the umisenken when she was poking her nose through her father's backpack out of curiosity

/My own child betraying me. The horror of it all./ A sign from the monkey said. With a flip, there was something on the other side. /The least _**YOU**_ could do is seal your own knowledge of the blasted thing./ He couldn't believe that the ditz of a girl that his son currently was actually learned it. Well both were smart, but _**SHE **_was just… eesh.

"But why poppa? The move is so much fun to use, and you know I won't use it for anything bad, right papa?" Ranma asked with her eyes shining with tears.

The monkey gave a sigh. /Alright, you win! Stop with the damn water works./ The sign from the cursed man said. 'As soon as I get out of this, I'm getting the child away from here.'

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!!!" The monkey and girl turned their heads to see a worn and travel weary young boy with a tiger striped bandana and large backpack. Ranma could have sworn that the guy looked familiar, but she couldn't place it at all.

"Are you lost, sir?" She asked with a tilt of the head. The black-haired boy dropped his head in annoyance. His eyes locked on the girl who appeared to be only 13… at least he thought she was. Reluctantly, he gave a nod.

"I'm looking for a boy named Ranma Saotome."

'Huh… that's me. Well, in a sense I guess.' The girl thought to herself. "Why are you searching for Ranma Saotome?" A strange fire began to burn in the boy's eyes.

"The science bastard beat me so easily when we had a duel at the vacant lot behind my house. It took four days to get there, and Ranma waited all those days. I was tired from all my journeying, so I wasn't at my fullest potential. That lab coat wearing idiot decided that he waited long enough, and just decided to get the fight over with." He closed his eyes and casted his head skyward. "It was an honorable fight, but he took advantage of the fact that I was tired from my travels. He felled me within the first few minutes, and then he left to continue his journey as I lay there unconscious. Actually he must have carried me and put me in my bed so I didn't lie in the dirt, but still. A science geek like him… a great martial artist. I shall have my revenge for this embarrassment."

Ranma blinked, double blinked, triple blinked, and even quadruple blinked before her mind even began to register what was being said. 'OH YEAH!! This is Ryoga Hibiki, but he seems so angry at me for the duel we had.' She then gave an inner pout, 'he hates my guts so much for some little reason too.' Her blue eyes then turned back to look at him with a bit of anger. "You're a meanie."

"Wha… what?" Ryoga asked with a step back. How did he manage to anger this little girl so quickly with _**JUST**_ meeting her?

"It was a duel of honor between two people that took place at a certain time and day, right?" At his nod, she continued. "The boy waited there for four days when he could have just given up and left. You were tired when you got there four days later. A place that was just behind your house. Did you honestly expect him to wait for you to catch your breath and all to fight when he waited four days? You probably charged right for him, am I right?" At another nod, she went on again. "So that's your fault. You said he just up and left after he beat you, leaving you lie there. He took you to the safety of your bed before leaving."

The lost boy was at… well… a loss for all this. This little girl who knew nothing about him actually thought he was in the wrong. It was Ranma's fault damn it. It was his fault for using his inventions to grab the last bread of the lunch period, it was Ranma's fault for constantly flaunting his superior intelligence, and it was Ranma's fault for not even caring that he was all tired out from trying to get there. Now apparently the bastard has turned a 13-year-old girl, at least he thought she was 13, against him without even meeting her.

Ryoga Hibiki's mind then came to the most logical conclusion, at least to him. "CURSE YOU RANMA SAOTOME!!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I'M IN HELL!!!" Ranma blinked as the boy turned tail and ran in some direction.

"That was weird." The blonde said to herself before shrugging. "Oh well, back to blowing bubbles." Taking out her bubble tools, she began skipping around, a trail of bubbles following her on her romp around the village. She stopped though as she came to one of the small shops that sold various items. Her eyes widened at a small plushie sitting on the table. "EEEEEE!!! SO CUTE!!!" The plushie was a purple octopus with a little black top hat and bowtie. After paying for the small plushie, she hugged it close and continued skipping. "I shall call you Octi!!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, the weather was very dark and rainy. The wind howled and whipped violently. Ranma had the covers pulled close to her as she looked out the window at the pouring rain. She was a boy for a little while today, at least until the rain started. _**He**_ was working on a way to try and block the change of gender for at least a few hours or so to prevent accidental changes during possible embarrassing moments. _**She**_ found a little interesting thing from Cologne called water proof soap; an interesting little thing to prevent someone with a Jusenkyou curse from changing.

She knew her boy side would probably try and use it to stay a boy, so she ordered Quadra-chan to give _**HIM**_ a mild electrical shock if he ever decided to try and purposely use something to prevent the change if he didn't have a valid reason. Call it payback for the little stint two months ago.

_--Gee, the aquatransexual multiple personality child is REALLY going to have to learn how to find a middle ground…--_

So here she was, wrapped in her covers and cuddled tight to her octopus doll because of the storm outside, almost expecting something odd to come through the door and capture her in a bag to drag off in the night to who knows where. Of course, nothing like that could really happen here, right?

A noise suddenly alerted the blue eyed blonde, causing her to look towards the now cracked open door… a door that wasn't open a few minutes ago. "I… is anyone there?" She asked as she looked around, but couldn't find anybody. Figuring it was just her imagination, Ranma went to lie back down. "I'm just seeing things, aren't I Octi?" she asked to the plush octopus as she lay there. Her vision was suddenly the inside of a bag as she was dragged off her bed. "ACK!!" A hit to the head sent her into unconsciousness.

"That water proof soap really is something Ranma." The voice of her father said as he hefted the bag containing his child over his shoulder. Too bad he lost it after he used it. Over his hands was a pair of rubber gloves, since he _**KNEW**_ the wayward child of his would try and order that computer of hers to send out an electric shock when she woke up. Meaning he had to get out of here… _**FAST. **_'Now we just need to get over to the Tendo Dojo. Hopefully Ranma will comply nicely when we get to the ocean. I do not want to carry the damn child over an ocean, especially if I happen to turn into a damn monkey.' The overweight man thought to himself as he bounded out of the cabin.

Just a few minutes later, Cologne entered the cabin herself. She noticed that the fat tub of lard was missing from his little prison somehow, and she found the bar of water proof soap that must have slipped out of his hands. She had figured he would come here, but that he wouldn't succeed in taking the child. "He's a crafty bastard." The matriarch said as she left the room to do some planning.

xxA.N.xxx

Kyaaaaa….. I'm doing to much fanfic-ing… but I can't stop 

Perhaps now the clues as to what the plans for Ranma's female form are coming together. Hee hee… I'm having so much fun with this that it's almost frightening.

Who knows, maybe I am insane for thinking up this stuff.

I'd like it if people could help me think up a curse form for Ryoga. I plan to have him cursed, but no idea what he would be cursed as.

I'm also strongly debating something to do with Genma's cursed form, although I don't know about it. If you can guess the secret thing I have in store for Ranma's girl side, then you could probably guess the slight problem I'm having with the idea for Genma's cursed form.


	3. Usual Meeting? Fah, Who Needs That?

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/signs/

Chapter 3

Captain Barnaby had seen many odd things in his 50 years of being a captain on his boat. That kind of thing happens when you travel between Japan and China. All the weird ones seem to come out of the woodwork and use his very ship for the traveling. The eye-patched shipman figured this wasn't one of the weirdest things he'd seen, but it did rank somewhere in the top 20 or so.

The cute girl of 13, at least he thought she was 13, with blond hair in a pair of twin curly ponytails held a large and overweight bespectacled man in a dirty gi and bandana bound and gagged by a bunch of rope. The girl herself was wearing an eye-patch similar in fashion to his… only it had a pink heart on it. Her ponytails poked through a blue and white striped bandana, which was the same color and style as her shirt she wore. A pair of black fingerless gloves adorned her hands. A knee length black skirt with a pink heart on it fluttered in the breeze as her black knee length boots stayed firm on the slippery wood. In her hand was a short wooden sword that was pointed at the down older man. Even the octopus doll tied to the girl's waist was sporting an eye-patch.

"Ye be a scurvy scoundrel papa. Have ye just informed me that we needed to leave the Amazons instead of bagging me and knocking me out, I would have come with no problem. Alas, ye had to do what ye did, and shall face the consequences. If it wasn't for the fact that I love yer hide, and that it would be so dastardly, I'd have ye walk the plank." She gave the large man a poke in the nose with the wooden sword.

Ranma turned to the captain and gave a bow. "Thank you so much for allowing us to travel on your ship, sir." She received a full belly laugh for the statement.

"Not at all lass. You did pay for the boat ride after all." He didn't know how one child could be so cute and innocent, and yet powerful and not-to-be-messed-with at the same time. He watched earlier as the large man took the child out of the bag, and it looked like she was just regaining her consciousness. He was about to intervene when he saw the child start to cry, but then stood back as that crying turned to anger towards the overweight man. Said man was then twisted and turned in a way that shouldn't be. He made note to show the scene to his crew, so none of them would feel the need to pick on the child or anything.

"Oh, that's right." The blonde said as she tapped her head lightly with a fist. While in the Amazon village, she had helped out with odd jobs that earned her some money. With that, she was able to pay for the boat ride to Japan. When they get there, she would need to transfer it all into yen. Maybe she would get in her boy form for that. She didn't want a ditzy moment when doing it.

Casting the thought from her mind, she returned to the activity she was doing just a few minutes before; poking her father over and over again with the wooden sword. 'The water-proof soap should be wearing off any time now. Then it would be easier to carry papa around.'

It was several more hours before the small boat reached Japan, and as Ranma was disembarking, she untied her father's bindings. Finally free to move around and talk again, the balding martial artist looked to his child. "Ranma, we are going to go meet an old friend. It's a very important matter."

"Ok papa, but what is the important matter?" She asked with a tilted head.

"Well… ahem… there was a pact made many years ago that said that the two branches of Anything Goes Martial Arts would be joined someday. That day is now." He watched as the blonde began clapping.

"That sounds so lovely papa!" Confusion played across her face, "but how do you go about joining them?" Her father enjoyed a well placed face fault.

"What I'm talking about is that my old buddy Soun Tendo and I decided that our children should be engaged!" Sparkles began to shine in Ranma's eyes.

"EEEEEE!!!! REALLY?! That's so romantic!" Calming down, she shook her head, "But I'm too young for romance papa. I'm only 16, and I have a bit more of my life before I need to decide." A blush crept upon her face. "Is it a boy or girl papa? I do like girls more than boys, but…"

"A GIRL!!!!" Genma shouted at the top of his lungs. 'This curse is a _**BAD**_ thing damn it.' He thought as his chest heaved. "Ranma, I want you to turn back into a boy for this… now."

The blue eyed blonde gave a pout. "Ok, I'll do it papa, but I won't make promises about agreeing to the engagement." Her eyes turned to her wrist. "Quadra-chan, activate hot water sequence now."

"Affirmative Ranma." The feminine voice in the watch said as a hatch opened up and sprayed a stream of hot water at Ranma. The blonde's form and clothing shifted into her birth form and preferred male clothing. Closing his eyes and clenching his purple gloved fist, the boy smiled.

"It's so great to be a boy again." He opened his eyes, "Contacts, glasses mode now." The contacts in his eyes popped out and began to form into his glasses. "He he… much better." His eyes then looked back at his father. "As I said a few minutes ago old man, no promises about the engagement. I'm too young for a stupid engagement, and I have no interest in being bogged down by it." A hollowed and disturbed look appeared in his eyes. "And old man, let us NEVER speak of that whole 'boy and girl' thing again. For my sanity, please do not ever bring it up."

"You got nothing to worry with that, Ranma." He would never bring that up again either. It was then that something else registered. "Boy! It's a matter of honor that it be fulfilled. Would you dare forsake your very own honor?"

Ranma gave a snort. "Please, I know you pops. More than likely it was made while you and your buddy were drunk on your asses. Besides…" his glasses glinted in the light. "It's actually _**YOUR**_ honor that says I must be engaged. It very well isn't _**MY **_honor that's being put at stake here." He ignored the rantings of his father and looked at the time on his watch. "I do believe that since you only used the soap once, probably very little of it too by the way you smell, the effect on it has worn off about now. Quadra-chan." Ranma blinked at himself for a second before realizing what he just said. "Great, something ended up leaking through. Whatever… Quadra-chan, cold water shower for the old man."

A stream of cold water shot out of the watch and hit Genma right on, turning him into his monkey form. Robotic hands appeared and stuffed him into a cage. Picking up the cage, the bespectacled boy looked into the sky. "It looks like it just might pour." Reaching into his coat pocket, the pigtailed boy pulled out a small blue stick. Pressing the button on it, the stick extended a food and a half and sprouted an umbrella. The umbrella then dropped plastic and see-through material down to knee level; protecting him from the rain and possible splashes. Looking down at his waist, he noticed that Octi was still tied to his side. Grabbing a hold of the plushie, he stuck it in a sub-space pocket for safe storage, until he went girl again.

"Let's get this over with then." Ranma said as he began walking. He didn't care that he was earning a bunch of odd stares for what he was doing.

Genma pulled out a sign. /You don't even know where you need to go, do you?/

"Nope, so why don't we just enjoy the scenery old man? I'm in no hurry to get there."

/Sometimes I think you're mad./

"Well pops, I'm a super intelligent 16-year-old scientist/martial artist who has the appearance of a 13-year-old who has been on the road with an idiot of a father for 10 years. I gained a curse that turns me into a girl with a personality of the exact opposite of my own, a 'foil of myself' if you will. Then I spent most of my time in an Amazon village in said girl form until a certain father abducted me in the middle of the night in a bag and high-tailed it to the docks as fast as he could. I may not be mad, but I sure in the hell might be eccentric." The glint that was on his glasses made Genma shiver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not a bad looking place they have here." Ranma stated as he looked around the front entrance. He actually wasn't expecting a friend of his father's to have something like this. Said father was currently standing next to him, since the pigtailed boy figured that showing up with a monkey in a cage would be a bit odd. Better save the weird stuff until after they introduced themselves.

"Alright boy, let's get going. I sent a postcard, so they're probably expecting us."

"Since when did _**YOU**_ send a post card? You were a monkey in a cage the whole time, and that was right after we got off the boat. There's no possible way you should have been able to send one."

"First class mail while I still had you in the bag, boy." Genma stated simply.

"Oh…" Was all the boy could say. "Remind me to do a little experimenting on you for that little stunt. Tying you up and poking you with a wooden pirate sword for a few hours while dressed like some pirate wannabe while I was a girl wasn't enough." He knew it sounded odd, but he figured screw it. He didn't like it, but he figured to just get used to it. It was either that, or go insane. He preferred the former the most.

"Whatever boy" Genma stated as both Saotomes walked up to the entrance and knocked. A few seconds later, the entrance swung open and Soun was standing with a wide smile as he looked upon his best friend.

"Genma my old friend! Long time no see, come on in!!" The mustachioed man happily led his friend into the house while Ranma followed behind. The scientist/martial artist could feel that the man was a very emotional. After a few seconds of walking behind the two chattering like chipmunks, the pigtailed boy caught sight of the family room they were lead to. His eyes then laid upon three girls sitting down on the floor.

One had a serene and calm feeling to her, and her brown hair was tied in a ponytail. The next had a calculating look in her eyes. Eyes that held a great deal of cunning and intelligence, and her brown hair was in a page-boy style. The third had the feel of someone who had a fiery temper, and her eyes seemed as if she wasn't happy at all. Her hair was black with a blue-ish tint to it in a long ponytail style.

The shorter haired girl was looking at her with calculating eyes while the other two stared at the two old friends catching up on old times. The girl then got to her feet and walked up to him. When she was just in front, a bored look played across her face as she patted his head. "You're a bit short for a 16-year-old. You look more like you're 13."

Returning the bored look, Ranma responded. "And for someone with such cunning and intelligence surrounding her, you lack a great deal of tact." The two stared at each other, neither wavering. It almost seemed like an eternity before both looked away from each other, and Ranma was grabbed in a hug by the long haired man who greeted them at the door.

"Oh how I waited for this day to come." Soun said as he cried. "Come meat my daughters." He started from left to right. "Kasumi, age 19, Nabiki, age 17, and Akane, age 16. Pick any one and…"

"No." Ranma simply said. The response caused everyone to look at him in shock and confusion.

"What?" Soun asked.

"Why should I treat three human beings like a piece of meat? Besides, I just came along to meet you people. I never agreed to an engagement."

"B… but honor…"

"My old man's honor you mean. _**HE**_ made the promise I would. _**I**_ never made such promise. I'm 16, yes, but that's still too young. There's also the fact that none of us know each other at all."

Soun stood up and walked off pulling Genma. "Saotome, we need to talk about this." Both fathers walked out of view to talk about something. Ranma had a feeling that wasn't the end of it. A noise distracted his train of thought. Glancing at the trio of girls, he saw the youngest stand up, a look of anger on her face.

"I will not be engaged to a shrimpy _**BOY**_." The word 'boy' was dripping with such malice that the pigtailed boy could almost feel it. "I challenge you. If I win, you leave. If you win, then you can stay." She cracked her knuckles with a determined look on her face.

Giving an infuriating smirk, the cursed boy responded. "Fine, you asked for it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Ranma and Akane were facing off in the dojo. Looking at the small boy, Akane smiled. "I'll warn you now; I'm the best martial artist in Nerima. You can back out now if you think your shrimpy body wouldn't be able to take it." There was no way the short boy would be able to beat her. Especially dressed like some science geek.

Scratching the back of his head, Ranma gave a sigh. It irked him many times when people made cracks about his height, but he learned many times that trying to lash out due to that caused trouble. It didn't mean that he _**NEVER**_ would get the person back though. "Whenever you are ready… Akane was it?"

Akane nodded and charged forward, her fist ready to hit the boy in the head. She was startled when the boy moved to the side at a speed almost unimaginable, grabbed her fist, plowed it down into the floor, and sent an elbow to the back of her head. "The best in Nerima you said? Now that's just plain sad… tomboy." He really hoped it was her ego talking. There was no way that could have been the best there was. If it was… then he could always challenge people's intellects.

"I… I wasn't ready for what you did, and don't call me tomboy!" She sent a sideways punch to hit the bastard, only to have it caught and be flipped onto her back. "What the hell? This shouldn't be possible."

"But it is tomboy, it is." Ranma commented with a smirk. He wasn't the type of person to play around with people in a match. His girl form was however. _**She**_ loved to ballet and dance around them, pretending nothing was going on until she let loose with quick strikes.

An eyebrow rose when the floored girl sat up with an aura of anger raging around her. "Don't call me tomboy!" She charged at the tiny boy again, only to be floored _**again**_. She was flat on her stomach when Ranma sat down on her back and gave a yawn.

"So do you give up tomboy?"

"Grrrrr… yes…" Akane reluctantly said in embarrassment. How could she lose like this to a boy so short? She felt the weight get off her back, and saw the boy handing his hand out to her to help her up. Hesitantly, she accepted the hand and was pulled to her feet. "Um… thanks" She said with a frown as she walked away.

'So prideful' Ranma thought with humor as he also went to walk out of the dojo, only to be stopped by Kasumi.

"Ranma" she said in a serene tone, "You must be sweaty after your spar with Akane. The bath should be ready about now." The eldest daughter was greeted by a smile.

"That's ok… Kasumi. I didn't even break a sweat. Thanks anyway though. I'll take mine later on."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I jumped a bit ahead of myself a little while ago." Soun said, referring to how he tried to do the engagement without having everyone FULLY introduced. "We never got you girls fully introduced to our guests. This here is my old Friend…"

"Genma Saotome, and this is my son…"

"Ranma Saotome. Martial artist and great scientific genius." The pigtailed boy finished as he pushed his glasses up. Akane gave a huff at the introduction.

"You're really full of yourself."

"Well as you experienced first hand, I can back it up. Unlike a certain tomboy who brags herself up without being able to bring to the table." At the word table, Akane hefted it up to bring it down upon his head. With a glare of his glasses, Ranma hopped away. "Violent one at that, aren't you?"

"Grrr…"

"Ok, ok" Ranma said with his hands in the air. "No more wisecracks at your expense… for now. After-all, you DID start it." He cleared his throat to get their attention better. "Now before any of this whole fiancée thing goes any further, there are a few things that need to be brought to light."

"And what might that be?" Nabiki asked in mild curiosity. She was slightly amused at how her sister was being so flustered at not being able to do anything. There was also the thing about the boy's personality that she liked.

"The cursed springs of Jusenkyou. It's a place where if one falls in, they gain the form of whatever drowned there last with cold water. Hot water reverses the effect until next time."

Then again, maybe he was delusional. "You can't seriously expect us to believe in magical curses, can you?" Her response was a smile that said 'of course'. The boy then splashed a little water from the glass he had on his father. The fat man seemed to shrink before their eyes into a monkey. "Y… you were serious." She stared at the monkey for a second before looking back at the boy. "So do you have a curse?" She thought that this was his cursed form, and that he was probably some dumb jock or something.

With a nod, Ranma poured the rest of the water on himself. Everyone watched as his form and clothing changed before their eyes. Instead of a black haired boy with his hair in a pigtail, there stood a blonde haired girl with twin curly pony tails. The lab outfit he wore changed into a collared dress shirt, blue tie, blue/black plaid skirt, white socks, and black buckle shoes. Her glasses then proceeded to change into contacts. After it was done, the boy turned girl took her place at the table in a polite manner.

"This is my 'curse' form." It was then that Akane jumped up and grabbed Ranma by her tie, her hard eyes looking into the blonde's soft blue ones.

"You really ARE a pervert! I bet you use this form to check yourself out, don't you?! Worse yet, you probably even sneak into the women's bath to get a peek, RIGHT?!" Her hard eyes became confused when the blue eyes she was staring into began to shimmer with unshed tears.

"Why are you so +sniff+ mean? I'm sorry I said all those bad things about you earlier. I would _**NEVER**_ +sniff+ sneak into a women's bath to peek at people. Doing that would be so wrong!" She started wiping her eyes as Akane let her go.

"Wha… are you actually two different people?" This was all just plain weird. There was no way she could act _**THAT**_ well if she was still the boy from before. The blonde finished wiping her eyes before speaking.

"I'm the same person. My intelligence, skills, memories, and what I've seen and done carry on between forms, but my base personalities are different in each form. You've already seen my boy form's personality." Akane gave an intense glare at the mention of that. "My girl form is the exact opposite." Ranma said as she twiddled her fingers.

"We can see that Ranma-chan." Kasumi said with a smile. She was a little scared by the thought of the person switching genders, but her girl form was just so adorable. The current monkified Genma was cuddled in the oldest Tendo daughter's arms. She just couldn't refrain from cuddling the cute thing, even though the monkey was actually a fat and bald martial artist.

"So hot water turns you back?" Soun asked in curiosity. At the confirmation nod, he stood up. "Well that's not so bad at all. That won't stop the engagement in the slightest. As I said earlier, please pick…."

"No!" Ranma shouted as she slammed her hands against the table and stood up.

"But… but…"

"Tendo-san, love is not a thing that can be forced. It is a thing that grows within a person's heart as they are around their soul mate. It is the very feeling one gets from sharing their very heart with the person they found. To force love is to force disaster among two people. Distrust could fester within the heart, and there can not be love without trust. To stick two people together randomly and not know if they will actually like each other is evil and cruel. I will not allow that to happen and break someone's heart. Love is the most cherished emotion someone could have, and love… makes the world go round!!!" The blonde announced as she struck a pose. This act caused everyone to stare blankly at her for a long while. Finally, Nabiki spoke.

"What are you, some kind of Sailor Senshi or something?" On the other hand, that sounded even cornier than the speeches they came up with.

"Sailor Senshi?" Ranma asked with a tilt of her head. Was that anything like that Sailor V game? Nabiki got up and disappeared upstairs. A couple minutes later, she came back down with a couple magazines and handed them to the young blonde. Her eyes scanned the pages that had images of them. "EEEEEEEEE!!! Their outfits are so adorable!" She squealed out with sparkles in her eyes at pictures of all the scouts in action. "I wish I could have something like that!!!"

Sweat-drops met her declaration as everyone looked at each other. "He really is different when he's a she. It's scary." The comment came from Akane who was now completely confused over the whole thing. Here was a boy who she already hated and did not want to be engaged to, and then he turns into a bubbly and cute girl who one would find hard to hate. It made her head spin.

Soun decided to speak up again at that moment. "Um… but what about the engagement?" He was met with an intense blue-eyed glare. "Ranma is so scary!" The black haired patriarch announced with tears streaming from his eyes. Seeing the tears from the man, Ranma's eyes softened.

"Tendo-saaaaaaannnn… I told you that love cannot be a forced thing. Nobody can get engaged with not being familiar with one another. That would only lead to ruin!" The curly pony-tailed blonde's eyes lit up. Snapping her fingers, she had an idea. "Oh, I know! We just get to know each other for a year-and-a-half to two years. If love blooms within that time, then there's the answer. If there are no feelings, then it is not destined to be." She finished with her eyes sparkling as if she was in her own little world. All three Tendo sisters involuntarily shivered at the girl's romantic nature.

The two fathers, however, were plotting amongst themselves on how this could possibly work. It wasn't easy, however, with the fact that Genma was a monkey and had to use signs. It would have been better if the engagement could have happened right away, but it seemed that the… girl was stubborn in that aspect. She did agree to it though, so they would have to try and come up with a scheme to see it through. Giving a nod to his best friend, Soun stood up.

"Then it's decided. Ranma shall be staying here in that time and shall use the guest room." The Tendo patriarch turned to his oldest daughter. "Kasumi, will you be a dear and show our guests to the guest room?"

"Of course father." Kasumi stated as she stood up and motioned for the girl and monkey to follow her. The older girl almost giggled at the skipping the younger girl did as she followed. 'There is no way I could ever fall in love with someone like Ranma, but the girl form is so sweet and adorable. Maybe she would get along with the boy's girl form.' When they finally made it to the guest room, she opened the door. "Here's the guest room, Ranma-chan."

"Thank you Kasumi-san." The younger girl said politely as she looked around the room. "The room is lovely Kasumi-san. Maybe I could get a few curtains, posters, rugs, and a bunch of other things to make it more comfortable." Her eyes then locked onto the sliding closet.

"But" Kasumi began with a bit of thought, "Would your boy side appreciate all the decorations?" A giggle met he question as she looked at the blonde.

"You're right Kasumi-san, but there's an easy solution to it." Walking up to the sliding closet, Ranma opened and entered it before closing it again. The gentle Tendo had no clue of what to make of this scene when the closet opened again. Out of the closet came boy Ranma.

"Could you please go get everyone and bring them up here Kasumi? I'd like to show everyone something." The brown haired girl was slightly un-nerved by the glinting from the glasses, but nodded as she left to get everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My female side would feel more at home in the guest room, but this is the place for me. Behold everyone, this is my laboratory!" Ranma announced to the assembled group with his hands spread out. Everyone looked around with wide eyes almost ready to pop out of their heads.

Sure, it made sense that there was a bed, desk, and a few other things for someone to sleep on. However, that was the only thing that even seemed normal. The entire area they were standing in was a vast area with machinery and computers as far as the eye could see. Well not JUST machinery and computers.

"Most of the design is from my own mind, but I had a little help with a few ideas from a genius friend of mine." There was an area of the giant place that consisted of a grassy area with a few trees, plants, koi pond, and… a playground? "That… and my girl side had a hand in some things. I should be lucky the entire place won't get decked out in pink with plush toys all over the place." Ranma said with a grumble.

"B… but" Nabiki stuttered as she looked around in complete shock. "How is this even possible? You did this in a closet for goodness sake." This was bordering between the lines of fantasy and science fiction. Her entire view of what could and could not happen had been completely thrown out of the window.

A smirk played across the boy's features. "It's just a simple matter of bending space and time to create a pocket dimension that can be placed in a small area." He watched as the girl with short brown hair tried to understand it before shaking her head.

"I'm not even going to try and understand. It's late and we need to get to bed for school tomorrow."

"We?" Ranma asked in curiosity. He wondered if he could just show off his intellect so the school could see that he was too smart for anything they could come up with.

"Of course 'we'." Nabiki stated as she walked off. "You _**ARE**_ supposed to be 16. Besides, you're going to have a fun time registering tomorrow. Usually it would just be with the vice principal, but the principal of the school recently returned from a trip to Hawaii. Let's just say that he's an _interesting_ person." She hid a smile. The boy was in for an interesting time.

The pigtailed boy gave a shrug to the retreating girl. Why should he fear someone who just got back from Hawaii? Turning his eyes towards his father, his glasses gave off a glare in the light. "I believe, old man, that it is time we do a little experimenting." The scientist/martial artist acted before the monkey even knew it, and the next thing everyone knew, the monkey that was Genma was strapped to some kind of machine. Looking towards his best friend, Genma suddenly felt a feeling of betrayal when the Tendos, freaked out by the sudden manic-ness in the boy's features, ran out of the place.

"OOOK EEK!! (COWARDS!!!)"

"Now pops" Ranma began, "there is no reason to get so upset. You had this coming for ten years. I won't hurt you _**too much**_, but I do want to see if your brain waves are exactly the same as they are when you are human. Maybe I'll also run you through a series of tests to see the extent of what you are capable of." The sounds of a screaming monkey were almost drowned out by the sound of a slightly maniacal laugh that echoed throughout the lab, and into the home of the Tendos.

"Be strong my friend, for it is the duty of a martial artist to endure such trials." Soun said with his fist to his chest as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"He sure is a boy who loves what he does." Kasumi stated as she sipped her tea. Inside she hoped that the boy would return to being a girl. She was such a nice girl despite her oddities.

"He's mentally unstable!" Akane shouted as she heard the maniacal laughter. "I can't believe someone like that is even living with us. If he tries to do something to me, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Nabiki asked with a bored look on her face. "You weren't able to do a damn thing in the dojo, so what makes you think you'd be able to do anything to a boy with vast intelligence, martial ability, a laboratory at his disposal, and countless other things we know nothing about yet." A small look played across her features. "I wonder if he's looking for an assistant or something." Everyone gave her an odd look. "What? A girl has to have her hobbies. Who knows, maybe he could create some sort of spying device, or something for stealth, maybe even the perfect camera." Yen signs floated around in her eyes. "Maybe he could even invent something that could rake in the money. The engagement might not be so bad. He may be short, and his girl form is a big oddity, but he has some excellent credentials none-the-less."

"Oh Kami-sama… my sister is a pervert." Akane stated softly as she stared at the older girl.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little bit of a pervert Akane." Nabiki stated as she stood up. "It can provide such amusement at times." She gave a wave as she headed upstairs for bed.

'I will not allow that boy to get his hands on my obviously deranged sister.' The tomboy thought with determination in her eyes.

xxA.Nxx

Another chapter down, and some more fun to come.

I also figured out what Ryoga's cursed form will be.

Plans are underway for a whole double identity of Ranma's. While his girl form will do one thing, his boy form will do another. Both things would coincide sometimes with each other, and the latter is something he noticed that many people probably voice about super heroes; which he'll end up getting into with a little persuasion from Nabiki.


	4. Furinkan Adventure huh?

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

Timelines: Ranma ½: At the start of the series

Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z: A few months before the start of the series.

Thanks going out to a reviewer who informed me of the whole 'Ponytail vs. Pigtail' thing. Instead of using the term pigtailed for male Ranma, it'll now be braided, and the twin ponytails for female Ranma will be called pigtails.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/signs/

Chapter 4

It was a somewhat cloudy day the next morning as the sun rose on the district of Nerima. Everything seemed calm and peaceful like it usually was on a day like this. The wind was blowing lightly as birds flew in the sky, and in the koi pond of a certain dojo, the fish were leaping out of the pond and back in. It was an all around peaceful and normal day… if it wasn't for the odd noise from the Tendo home.

"What's with all the noise going on?" Akane asked as she headed downstairs. She was having a lovely dream in her soft bed when her mind was assaulted by the sound of stomping and a screeching monkey. Curious as to what in the world was going on, the youngest Tendo slipped out of her comfy bed and started downstairs.

What she saw made her question her eyesight. The new boy to their happy and normal home was holding some weird controller in his hands, and in front of him was his father. The currently monkified man was stuck in the seat of some strange robot, and his arms and legs were encased in the robotic appendages as it moved him around against his will. "Come on pops, it won't kill you. We're just testing out my newest invention here. It increases a person's speed and strength considerably."

Akane couldn't help but blink at the sight before turning to her older sister, Nabiki. Said girl was currently lounging on the sofa and watching the news; not caring about the spectacle that was going on. Another question begged to be asked. "Since when did we get a 40 inch big screen flat TV?"

Nabiki turned her head and glanced at her younger sister. "Ranma here decided that the TV we originally owned had been too small, and so he decided to take it upon himself to create a new one for us." The boy really was something. Just think of all this stuff he could create with that lab of his. He could probably make a fortune. He seemed a little eccentric, but then again, weren't most super genius's a little bit of that?

"You can't say that you don't like it." Ranma said as he walked up to the couch to converse with the two Tendo sisters. "Now you'll feel as if you are almost part of the action." The two didn't know if he was just making talk or was serious, so they decided to just play it safe around the TV. Akane's eyes then noticed something was missing.

"Um… Ranma, where's your father?" Looking her way for a second, he turned around to show her he was still right there. When he faced the area where the monkey was, it was shown that his father was gone. The genius could only reach one conclusion.

"It looks like we have a rampaging robot on the loose with a monkey, which is actually a fat and bald martial artist, trapped in the robot with no way of controlling it. There's also the fact that I don't know where he went." Silence reined for a few seconds. "Oh well, I'll find him later. What trouble could he get into?"

A news reporter suddenly popped on the TV. _"This just in, we finally have live footage of a battle that the Sailor Senshi are currently undergoing. The monster appears to be some giant blue ogre in a loin cloth. We now take you to the scene."_ The TV switched to the scene of the Sailor girls battling some ogre thing. None of their attacks seemed to be doing any good, except making the thing angry.

"Huh… I wonder what it wants." Ranma said casually as he watched the TV.

"_We have just gotten audio footage from the battle of what the monster is yelling." _The three watching the TV listened intently as the monster was about to speak.

"_**I WANT A BANANA SUNDAE!!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF BANANA SUNDAES!!!"**_ It shouted as it began thrashing property. The three teens watching proceeded to face fault.

"Right" Ranma began, "Anyone want to explain to me why they just don't give him what he wants? He _**JUST**_ wants lots and lots of banana sundae." He couldn't believe he even said that. 'Hm… they cause a bit of property damage with their battles. I've noticed that a lot with super heroes that I've seen in the media. I wonder…' The genius thought as his mind formulated a possible idea.

"_This just in! We have word that a small monkey in some weird robot contraption is heading against its will to the battlefield. All the combatants are confused at this turn of events."_ A voice off screen just said something to the news anchor. _"Right you are Jippou. Whoever has done this to the monkey is a sick bastard."_

Two heads turned to the boy who physically looked 13. "Eh, that's one person's opinion. Well, now that I know where pops is, it's time to have a little fun." The braided scientist/martial artist said as he turned to his watch. "Quadra-chan, I want manual virtual mode for the Alpha Exoskeleton Bot please."

"Affirmative" the voice said as some blue virtual gloves, boots, and helmet with goggles popped out of the wrist sized device and onto the boy.

"I don't even think I want to try and understand how that popped out of that little thing." Akane said as she looked upon Ranma, who was now decked in virtual reality gear.

"Alright, time to do this. Keep your eyes on the TV please, girls." He said with a point. Both Tendo sisters looked to the screen and saw the robot do the same thing. The robot then proceeded to run up to the giant ogre and give it the finger.

"_The robot suddenly angered the monster! Just what kind of sick and depraved person would do such a thing for kicks?"_ The news anchor asked with a frown. The camera then proceeded to show the ogre get angry and charge for the monkey in the robot. Said robot gave a kick to the ogre's family jewels, causing every one who was possibly watching to wince. Picking up the downed beast, it was then given a toss that sent it into LEO. _"Well… that certainly did work. No matter how painful it probably was to anyone watching. Look, the robot with the monkey is now turning around and taking off from the area!"_

Ranma told Quadra to command the robot back home as he took off the virtual items. After a little while, Genma finally returned and was chucked out of the robot onto the floor face down. "Not feeling too bad, are you pops?" The blue-eyed boy asked with a smirk.

Lifting up his head, Genma-monkey glared at his son. "Keeeee…" He managed out before he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Hmm… I think I went slightly overboard." The genius said as he scratched his chin. A sweat drop was shared between the Tendo sisters.

"_Up next, will Jordan Michaels manage to bring his basketball team to victory when they play in an upcoming game here in Japan? A worldwide shipment of Jawbreakers may have to be recalled for being tainted with a substance that makes one suffer mental issues. Also, what new villain have the Justice Friends encountered that had them on the ropes? Major Glory will give the statement in an interview later. Stay tuned to your local morning news!" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You still don't trust me, do you Akane?" Ranma asked as the two made their way towards school. "Care to explain why?"

"You act like you're insane, and you're a boy."

"What's wrong with being a boy?"

"All boys are perverts." The tomboy said in finality. She was then stopped in her walking by Ranma hopping in front of her and turning around.

"Look Akane" He began, "I promise that I will never do anything to your family without a valid reason. That is a promise you can trust, and as for the whole pervert thing." He began to chuckle a bit. "I turn into a girl, Akane; a girl who wouldn't even dream to take advantage of people. I'm also very well aware of what girls go through and everything because of that. Do you honestly thing that someone who's been able to experience it like I have would be a pervert? Because of my girl side's personality, I am well aware of how girls feel about certain things and all. Many things I wish I didn't, but I do." He held out a gloved hand. "Truce?"

Akane thought about what the boy said. It made absolute sense, but could she really trust him with the whole promise on not doing anything? After a little while of thinking, she took the smaller boy's hand. "Truce, Ranma. That doesn't mean I'm not going to keep my eye on you. I still don't fully trust you."

"Hey, that's all I ask. You wouldn't be a good person if you didn't think of your family's safety." It was at that moment that a truck drove by and hit a leftover rain puddle, triggering the transformation. "Ah! I'm all wet Akane-san!!!" The now blonde girl in pigtails said as she stared down at herself. "I should probably use some hot water, since it might be better to register as a boy." Her mind was kind of in turmoil. Did she really want to change back into a boy?

Her hand was suddenly grabbed by Akane as she led her somewhere. "I know a place we can get some hot water."

"But Akane-san…" She didn't need to go anywhere to get it; she could just have Quadra-chan send it to her from the watch. She watched as the taller girl dragged her towards some clinic or some such similar thing. Upon entering, Akane proceeded to tell Ranma to wait and that she'll be back. Looking around, the girl in pigtails found the place to be nice and quaint. A boney hand landed on her shoulder. Stiffening, she looked around and saw the face of a skeleton staring right at her. "EEEEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!" She screamed as she high-tailed it out of the clinic. Akane came in a second later with some hot water in her hand.

"What happened to Ranma? I thought I heard her scream?" Her eyes then saw the skeleton in Dr. Tofu's hands. "Ah… that makes sense."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma was panting like crazy as she leaned against the wall of the clinic. "That was so scary!" She announced as she held her hand on her chest. "What did I ever do to the skeleton to make it attack me?"

"That was just Betty." Akane commented as she appeared next to the blonde girl. "It's just a skeleton figure that Dr. Tofu owns. Here's your hot water by the way." She said handing it to the smaller girl.

"Dr. Tofu?" The blue-eyed girl asked with a tilt of her head.

"He's the local chiropractor. He's always helped me whenever I got injured when I was a little girl." A small blush escaped the tomboy, and Ranma noticed this.

"AAAAAAAAA!!!" She screamed with sparkles in her eyes. "You're in love with Dr. Tofu, aren't you Akane-san?! Your love for him shines brightly through your mannerisms."

"W… what?" Akane began, her blush getting bigger. "N… no I don't. Besides, he's deeply in love with someone else." The sparkles in the blue eyes got bigger and slightly teary.

"Oh the romantic horror of such a thing as unrequited love. Your heart yearns for to be with the person, but it is against the odds." Slapping herself in the forehead with a hand, Akane took the hot water and poured it over the blonde.

"Gah… I apologize for that Akane." The now boy Ranma said with a shake of his head. "As you can see, my girl form can be a bit romance happy."

"Forget it, let's get to school. You still need to get to the principal's office to register." Giving a nod to the Tendo daughter, Ranma followed her towards the school. After a few minutes, he felt the girl get tense and ready to explode. With a sudden burst of speed, Akane ran off. "I HATE BOYS!!!"

"What in the…" Ranma started as he watched her run around the corner, and heard a bunch of screams. Peeking over the wall, the genius/martial artist sweat dropped at the sight of a whole group of boys proclaiming their love for Akane as they tried beat her up with various instruments. Shrugging, he got into a cross-legged position on the wall and began eating some potato chips while watching the carnage. "Not bad form, but I guess this is why she acts more like a street brawler." He kept watching until the group was defeated, and a rose went flying.

Finished with his small bag of potato chips, Ranma decided it was time to see what all the carnage was about. Hopping off the wall to where the black haired girl was, he looked to the rose boy in the samurai wannabe clothing. "You know what Akane? I was thinking Nerima would be boring." A bokken was thrust in his direction

"You, short child, who are you and what is your business within these hollowed walls of Furinken High? Thou shalt head to the middle school where your kind migrate."

"Short… child?" The bespectacled boy asked.

"Ah, but it's customary to give one's name first. I am the rising star in the…" He was then interrupted by the shorter boy.

"Just tell me your name. I don't feel like standing through some long winded speech by an obvious moron."

"You're an impudent little boy. I would suggest learning to respect those older than you. Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinken High, has spoken his words of wisdom." There was a murmur over the whole 'Blue Thunder' and lightning flashing in the background thing. "My very name strikes fear into your heart, does it not?" He looked into the spot that the smaller boy was in, and noticed he wasn't there. "What?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ranma stated as he walked away from the obviously deranged boy. "I don't have all my life to listen to someone brag themselves up. Perhaps we can continue this later when you don't seem to be such an idiotic buffoon." That proved to be the wrong thing to say as Kuno began to charge at the smaller boy.

"Ruffian! I'll teach you to respect the might and power of the illustrious House of Kuno! An obvious science nerd like you should respect those better!" The deranged kendo practitioner shouted as he charged for the braided boy. He was suddenly caught off guard when the boy seemed to vanish, and his vision was seeing stars as a boot landed in his face in a roundhouse kick. Kuno was then knocked a few feet away and to the ground.

"Usually a couple or so insults wouldn't faze me, but you crossed the line." Ranma began counting away on his fingers. "Let's see, there's short, child, middle school, 'my kind', little boy, and finally… science nerd. Not a very good track record so far you idiot." The light reflected off his glasses as he looked towards the bokken boy.

Kuno stood up and glared at the raven-haired boy. "I fight on!" He began to charge with his bokken held high, while Ranma just stood there waiting. When the taller boy was just upon him, he slashed with the sword… only to have it explode in splinters as his opponent touched it with only a finger. "What kind of sorcery is this?!" The move was then followed up by a quick punch to the gut, and then a knee to the chin. This sent the delusional boy to an early sleep.

Casting his eyes skyward, the braided haired boy noticed the thunder and lightning starting to get stronger. "It looks like it's going to start raining again." He then looked back at his downed opponent. "The rain will wake him up." Turning on his heals the genius/martial artist made his way into the school.

Akane's mind finally registered the situation as the rain started to fall. "Hey, that was my fight!" The tomboy yelled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The past 16 or so years had not been kind on him. Regaining sanity that he never had after the death of two people who were virtually his victims for years, he was placed in a mental institution to evaluate and see if he would be of any danger to any more innocent lives. His parents were disappointed greatly over the actions he did, but they stood by him every step of the way to see him through. His younger sister provided some support as well, but became frightened of him and wouldn't visit often. She had since followed her dream onto becoming the ballerina she wanted to be.

The mother and father of the ones he slain grieved for a long while. They learned of the laboratory that their son kept long ago, and they were reluctant to have it dismantled. However, it brought up too many grievous memories, and there wasn't anybody around to use it. It was either dismantle it, or let it rot forever and possibly become a hazard. They eventually forgave him for what he did, but they would forever be saddened by it.

When he was released from his mental evaluations, he was finally deemed suitable for the outside world. They wanted to toss him in prison for life, but the lawyer he had was very efficient at proving that the actions were due to a great deal of mental insanity that gave way to a much needed sanity after the deaths of the individuals. He went on to bring up points about the current mental stability, and that his client was 'seeing clearer than he had for years'. To lock him up forever would undoubtedly undo the sanity he had gained at that time, and the guy provided many other aspects of why locking the boy up would do him a great deal of harm. It was a miracle that the lawyer got him off with just a bunch of community service, and it's too bad he forgot the guy's name; a Perry something or other.

After obtaining his long sought after freedom, he went on to prove his intelligence and went on to college. There he managed, after several years, to get his Doctorate of Science degree, and went on to be the assistant of a well known scientist here in Japan. There he helped side by side with another assistant named Professor Utonium Kitazawa. It seemed that Utonium was also getting his son, Ken Kitazawa, to be taught in the science fields as well. He was a very smart boy who seemed to soak things up like a sponge.

As of right now, he, Professor Mandark Astronominov, decided it would be an interesting idea to become the science teacher at a local high school. To test out and see which students would possibly go on to be professors in science themselves someday. It was the least he could do to atone for the atrocity that he committed many years ago. The lives of a boy he could have probably tried to work with instead of compete with, and the girl who he had a one-sided obsession for. An obsession, he now finally realized, that disturbed her greatly.

"The sky appears to be about ready to burst." He said as he cast his head skyward as he continued down the sidewalk towards the school he'd be teaching at. As he made his way towards the learning institution, an oddity caught his eye as he noticed a couple people coming in the opposite direction. There was a girl with long black hair with slight blue tint to it, and a shorter boy who… dressed a lot like his old rival. "That kid… dresses like Dexter used to. What the hell?"

Moving to the entrance of the school, he watched the odd confrontation between the kid who dressed like the boy he knew, and some lunatic waving a bokken. "Dexter sure as hell never had any fighting moves." He said to himself as he remembered long ago that whenever the two would clash in hand fights, it was always the two of them trying to blindly slap each other. "This might need some investigating." He said as he watched the boy enter the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The principal's office." Ranma said as he looked at the sign above the door. "Principal Kuno…" Sudden realization came to him. "Oh hell no, the loon outside is the son of the principal. Jeez, I sure hope this guy isn't some whacko." A gloved hand reached for the knob of the door as if it was a dangerous animal. Slowly, he turned the knob and swung it open. Upon seeing the inside of the place, a sweat-drop formed. "The guy must love Hawaii or something." He said as he walked in.

It didn't even look like a room. There were palm trees all over the place, and sand and grass were in patches around the ground. The walls and ceiling were painted to look like the Hawaiian scenery. Plastic birds were tied up by string from the ceiling, giving the illusion that they were flying. Wading pools of water were scattered around the room, and the sound of a ukulele being played could be heard on the other side of the trees.

Making his way towards the sound of the music, he found himself dodging falling crabs, exploding coconuts and pineapples, and a whole bunch of sharp objects that seemed to aim themselves for his head. Luckily, he was shorter than most that had come through here. Otherwise he would have had been hit. 'He is a whacko.' Ranma thought simply as he continued on his way.

Finally making his way to the other side, his eyes went wide at seeing the person who was supposed to be the principal. Said principal was sitting cross-legged on an office desk while strumming a ukulele. His clothing consisted of stereotypical Hawaiian clothing, complete with sandals. His body was fully tanned, and his black shades hid his eyes… although the braided youth wished his weird grin was hidden away. What made the sight even more unreal was the tiny palm tree that was sticking out of the guy's head. 'Why did I ever think Nerima would be boring?' Ranma thought to himself with a sigh.

The odd looking man stopped his playing and looked at the braided haired boy. "Aahh, so the kiddo here is da new student of this here school." He said as his speech became odd. "Da Big Kahuna thinks you look too young for this here school." His eyes suddenly noticed the braid the boy had. "Da braid is not a good hairstyle kiddo. Da Big Kahuna may have not been able to cut da hair of da entire school, but he sure will cut dat eyesore." Putting his ukulele to the side, he pulled out a pair of clippers and leapt for the bespectacled boy. "You in da Big Kahuna's lair now, and what da Big Kahuna says, goes!!"

Dodging away from the lunge, Ranma began moving in and out of the efforts of the crazy guy to cut his hair. He saw something being tossed and caught it. It was revealed to be a pineapple. "Oh shi..." The genius could only manage out before it exploded. His form was now charred. "Cough"

"An opening!" The crazy man shouted as he lunged for the boy… only to have the bottom of a booted foot smash into his face and knock him back. "No problemo" Principal Kuno said as he pulled out a remote control. Ranma's eyes widened when he saw miniature airplanes zero in on him.

"This has got to be" he began as he dodged one going for the top of his head. "The most stupid" Dodging another, "thing I have ever put up with." After another dodge, he held up his watch arm. Out of it popped a miniature cannon. "Say goodbye to your stupid toys, freak." The cannon made three shots that hit the planes dead center. The blue-eyed boy had no time for joy, however, as he jumped out of the way of another clipper strike, and was hit with another pineapple bomb; sending him stumbling into a wading pool.

"Now da Big Kahuna is gonna… cut… that… eh?" The palm tree headed principal let out as he stared at the now blonde haired girl in pigtails. "Da boy turn into a wahine? Dis doesn't make da sense." He said as he watched the girl get out of the wading pool and begin drying her clothing with the watch thing.

"Please don't cut my hair, Big Kahuna-san." The now female Ranma asked with big eyes. She didn't want her hair to be cut… it was a part of her. She didn't understand why the guy was just standing in place. "Big Kahuna-san?"

"How did da boy become a wahine?"

"Ooohhhh… you want to know that?" At his nod, she went on. "It's a curse, Big Kahuna-san. Cold water turns me into a girl, hot water turns me back. I have the same memories and intelligence in both forms, but this form would be considered ditzy, happy-go-lucky, not as quick on the uptake, slightly hyper, and many other things. I don't like being referred to as those, but I am." The blonde said with a slight blush.

"I see" Principal Kuno said as he made his way over to his desk and sat down in the chair. A slightly serious look came to his face. "Please have a seat, wahine." He motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Making her way towards it, the now girl examined the chair.

"It looks like a barber chair, Big Kahuna-san, and those shackles don't seem too friendly either." She didn't want to sit in any kind of chair like that. Her mind drifted to the image of her sitting shackled in the chair, and a crazed principal standing over her with clippers while she struggled and screamed. "I _**CAN'T**_ sit in that, Big Kahuna-san!" She shouted while shivering a bit.

"Dat's no problem then." The palm tree man stated as he pushed a button. A trap door opened up, causing the chair to fall through. There was a sudden shout of 'MY HEAD!!!' as a crash sounded. "Dat's Kobayakawa fault fo' remainin' here." He said as he pushed another button. Out of the wall came another, more normal, chair that took the place of the other one. "Now you can have a seat."

Sitting down in the seat, Ranma found out it was a spin chair, and so she gave a small spin before looking back at the principal. "Are we going to do the registering now, Big Kahuna-san?" Her eyes saw the shake of a head. "Why not?"

"Well wahine" he began, "in both yo' forms, you look like da middle school student instead of da high school student; more so in da girl form. Dat's da type of thing dat could distract students from their work. Gender and personality changing, and looking like da middle school student will surly do jus' dat. Da Big Kahuna will not allow such a thing in dis school."

Ranma tilted her head. "So what are you going to do, Big Kahuna-san?"

"Da Big Kahuna has a friend over in Tokyo City Junior High. Even though you are older, you still look like da 13-year-old. Da Big Kahuna will not allow dat in dis school."

"I'm sorry to say this, Big Kahuna-san, but you seem a little off your rocker. There's no way I can pass for a middle school student, much less go there. Maybe I could use my intelligence and place out of school all together." The glare off of the sunglasses unnerved her.

"Da Big Kahuna will not allow such a thing. School is an important part of life. You said dat you have the intellect? Din it shouldn't botha' you. Jus' think of it as a free time thing; Gettin' to know people an' all dad stuff." The crazy principal turned to his pineapple themed computer. "Pullin' up yo' file here, Big Kahuna sees dat you hardly finished da middle school. Dat can not be accepted. Which is why you are gonna go back."

"That's no fair…" Ranma said as she gave a pout and twiddled her thumbs.

"Dat's not all, wahine." The deranged man began again. "Yo' boy form's personality would stand out mo' than a polar bear in a group of mice. Dat is why you is gonna be goin' as a girl. Dat girl form of yours reminds me so much of da middle school student; perfect physical appearance too."

"My boy form won't like that too much, Big Kahuna-san."

"Din you should nevah have crossed Da Big Kahuna." He said with a manic grin on his face. "You also need da name."

"Huh?"

"A name, usin' da same name in both forms would lead to da trouble. Which is why Da Big Kahuna will make a new identity fo' your girl form." He began to type away with a bit of craziness to him. "Dar we go. Your new identity has been created."

"That fast?" Ranma wasn't feeling that this all was a good thing at all.

"Da Big Kahuna is greater den da people around here take him credit for." He gave a small smirk and a thumb up, and a small shine came from his teeth.

'This guy must have been watching too much Naruto…' The blonde thought with a half-lidded stare as she thought about a certain bushy browed character. "So what's the new identity, Big Kahuna-san?"

"Miyako Saotome: sistah of Ranma Saotome. Ranma went on to graduate da school early while you chose to stay wit' the schooling. I'll be contacting da principal of Tokyo City Junior High and informin' him of dis little thing. It won' take long for you to start, an' you will know when you get da phone call, Da Kahuna believes you don' need ta attend da classes here today. Although you are free to jus' do a little explorin'." He wrote something down and handed it to the girl in pigtails. "Here is a hall pass to allow you da pleasure of explorin' da school. I'm such a nice Big Kahuna."

"Um… thanks" Ranma said as she accepted the pass and looked at it. "All day visitor pass for Miyako Saotome. Oh, what a cute doodle of a horse you have at the bottom!"

"It's not da horse… it's supposed to be da cat." Principal Kuno deadpanned to the blue-eyed girl. "Now dat everythin' is out of da way, you can leave."

"Ok, Big Kahuna-san, I'll just WAH!!!" The girl shouted as the chair she was sitting in turned into an ejector seat and sent her sailing over the trees, and crash landing into a wading pool on the other side. "That guy's not very nice." The now soaking wet blonde pouted as ukulele music suddenly began playing again.

Drying her clothes for the second time, the newly christened 'sister of Ranma' made her way out of the principal's office. She decided to have a little fun and make a few ballet twirls and steps when a voice called out. "Young girl! Hath thou seen a boy in a pigtail perhaps? Not the type of pigtailing you have, but the braided variety." It was the boy from earlier this morning. "The conniving Nabiki Tendo let loose that the vile miscreant of a child was supposed to see my vile excuse for a father."

"No I haven't, Kuno-san" She began. "My brother was here, but he just left."

"That vile beast is your brother? Oh how I weep for such a young woman as yourself. The ruffian must fear me, which is why he's nowhere to be seen. It makes such sense too. I'm a strong warrior, and as such, weak and dishonorable people run at the sight of me. He is but a cowardly science nerd!!"

The blonde in pigtails suddenly felt a bit of anger over this guy insulting her so much. "Now Kuno-san..."

"The little boy has the honor of a rat!!" He suddenly felt pain all through his body as Ranma sent out a series of kicks at Amaguriken speed at his stomach, face, chest, arms, and legs. 400 strikes in total were all the kendoist could take as he fell onto his back and Ranma started skipping off. Somewhere in the guy's mind, a depraved thought was formulating. He had seen the girl do some ballet after she left the room, and her strikes were so fierce.

Said girl's pigtails suddenly stood straight at the disturbing yell of "The Fierce Ballerina Girl of Quick Feet in Pigtails!!! She appears young, but love holds no bounds! Miyako Saotome, The Ballerina in Pigtails, shall know my love!" Turning around, her face became green when she saw the deranged guy standing up with his bokken in the air and laughing maniacally.

'Why is Nerima so weird!?' She asked herself as she escaped down the hall while the object of her flight was still laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope he doesn't find me." Ranma said to herself as she walked down the hall and explored what she could. "Love is a beautiful thing, but not when it's twisted." Casting her eyes around, they stopped on a large set of double doors labeled 'Music Room'. Curiosity getting the better of her, the blonde in pigtails walked up to the door and opened it.

"Woooow…" She said as her eyes looked around the large room filled with musical instruments. The wood looked finely polished as the sunlight glistened off of it, and the beauty of the place was magnified by the lack of people within. Her blue eyes locked onto a piano placed in front of the room just past three steps. For some reason, Ranma felt the desire to walk up to it.

Looking down at the ivory keys, the blonde reached for them with a lone finger. Pressing against one, the sound of one of the strings inside being struck echoed throughout the room. She didn't really understand a thing about playing the piano, but she decided to press a few keys to hear the sounds being played back. After a few seconds, a ruler appeared out of nowhere and smacked her upside the head. "Ooowwwww…" She groaned as she rubbed her head.

"That is not the proper way to play a piano, young lady." A strict voice from behind her stated. Turning her head, the boy turned girl laid eyes on a tall and skinny looking woman with narrow glasses. In her hand was a ruler she was tapping her other hand with. "In all my years, I, Sashira Moseni, have never heard such an atrocity."

"I'm so sorry Moseni-san." Ranma said as she bowed. "I'll leave right now." She started to leave the area, but the back of her shirt collar was grabbed by the older woman.

"Young lady" Moseni began, "I can not allow, after hearing that, you to walk out of here without knowing how to play at least decently." She said as the light glinted off her glasses.

"B… but I don't want to learn the piano." The blonde lied. For some reason, there was a strong pull to the instrument. She didn't know why or how, but there was definitely one. The older woman gave a small shake of her head.

"I saw the look in your eyes as you were pressing the keys. There was a spark of joy in them as you randomly pressed keys. That is a look that nobody can deny. Let me show you the proper way of playing a piano." Moseni said as she pulled herself up to the front and sat down. Flexing her fingers, she began playing a seemingly complicated, yet beautiful, ballad.

"Wow…" Ranma said as she closed her eyes and listened to the soothing melody being played. As she listened, some unconscious feeling began to rise up within her, causing her feet to move around in a ballet of her own. Twirls, leaps, and all manners of moves that went perfectly well with the music was being played.

The music stopped, and a round of clapping broke her out of her movements. Looking to the source of the hands, she spotted Moseni with a smile on her face. The kind of smile that shows that it is not given often. "Bravo young lady, bravo. I can see that dancing is something that you _**DO NOT**_ need any help in. If you can put that much talent into the piano, then I'd feel as if I had accomplished something great in this very life of mine." She had never seen a person dance that gracefully before.

"T… thank you Moseni-san." The blonde in pigtails said while a small blush formed on her face. Her arm was suddenly grabbed, and she was pulled towards the piano.

"Now we shall see what we have to work with."

"Ok"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane was kind of worried. It was almost lunch time, and still no signs of Ranma. He should have been to the principal's and here already, unless the lunatic had managed to do something to the boy. Her head suddenly gave a shake to that thought. From what she saw, the boy was very capable of defending himself from such things, and there was that watch of his that seemed to do many things. If anything, she'd have to feel sorry for the principal.

Her eyes looked into the direction of their new science teacher. His name was really odd, and was a bit long. He didn't look too old, in his late 30's or so, but he had a little graying in his black hair. His black hair was also tied back in a short pony-tail, and a pair of thick glasses was placed in front of his eyes. Eyes that seemed to hold a kind of horror within them that no normal person should have.

Her head perked up on hearing the door open, and a blonde head peaked into the room. The azure eyes of the blonde looked around the room and brightened when they caught sight of the tomboy sitting in the desk. "Excuse me miss." The teacher in front of the class said as his attention turned to the small girl poking her head in. "Can I help you? We're in the middle of class."

Deep blue eyes turned to him, and Mandark's eyes got a look of horror in them. 'First a person who looked like Dexter, and now a girl who looks so much like Dee Dee. Am I being taunted by the gods for the deed I did long ago.' His dark eyes closed to try and keep tears from flowing. 'Maybe it's some test by the very deities themselves; to see if I can face the horrors of my past and fully move on.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kami-sama looked towards Chaos. "It sure isn't a test from me. You don't have anymore plans for the poor guy, do you Chaos?" His response was a smirk that could infuriate most others

"Now Kami-sama, would I really do something to someone who's been through so much, and is sane more than he was all those years ago?" The winged cat incarnation of chaos itself received a glare from the Almighty. "Alright, I do have plans for the guy. They are quite… interesting."

Kami-sama's eyes widened. "You don't mean you plan to…"

"Ah, ah, ah, now that would be telling. Don't ruin the fun Kami-sama." He began to stroke his goatee. "But I believe what you are thinking is right."

"Why do I put up with you, Chaos?"

"Hm… maybe because I could bring the total oblivion to vast multi-universes with just a slight change in the way a butterfly flies? Maybe it's because you can't really stop me? Finally… maybe it's because there's no other person around who can give you a challenge at video games?" He tossed a video game paddle to the Almighty. "Perhaps a game of Animaniacs vs. The Simpsons is in order?"

"I call Slappy Squirrel"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry to interrupt sensei" Ranma began, "but I'm just here at this school as a visitor today. Here's the pass I got from Big Kahuna-san." That caused all the students in class sweat-dropped at her saying 'Big Kahuna-san'. Mandark nervously reached out and took the card.

"I see you are right, Miyako Saotome." The girl still reminded him of Dee Dee in looks. "I suppose you can visit this class, since there are only a few minutes left until lunch. You can sit next to Tendo-san. Tendo-san, please raise your hand." He nodded when Akane raised her hand and the girl, Miyako she said her name was, walked over and sat next to her. "Now, as I was saying just now…" The bell suddenly rang. "It looks like the period is over. Have a good lunch everybody." The raven haired man said as he left the room, still wondering about the oddity the day was.

Akane turned to Ranma as they both got their lunches out. "What happened to you Ra… Miyako?" Her friends were coming up to her, and they would probably find it odd for her to call the girl by a different name.

"Oh! I'm sorry I worried you Akane-san." Ranma began as she gave the tomboy a look that said 'play along', "I seem to have gotten a bit side-tracked today. Big Kahuna-san said that my brother Ranma could place out of school because of his intelligence and a test he took. I, however, decided to keep on with my schooling and go to Tokyo City Junior High." It was at that moment that Akane's friends arrived.

"Hi Yuka, Sayuri"

"Hi Akane" Yuka began, "Who's your friend here?" Sayuri and she received a bright smile from the blonde in pigtails.

"Hi! I'm Miyako Saotome. I'll be going to Tokyo City Junior High starting tomorrow. I and my brother, Ranma, had been on a long Martial arts journey, and we just got back yesterday." Sayuri's eyes began to light up

"Kuno was in here a while ago and was yelling about a boy named Ranma. Isn't he the young boy from this morning?" She held out her hand. "I'm Sayuri by the way."

"He is my brother, Sayuri-san." Ranma said as she shook the girl's hand. "He's 16 though. His body just looks young." Two pairs of eyes looked at her as they digested that fact. The blonde was about to carry on with the conversation when a voice screamed out as someone entered the room.

"I will not allow the shrimp to be engaged to the fair Akane!" Kuno shouted as he waved his bokken in the air. The reaction was all around shock as people crowded around Akane to ask questions. Ranma was able to save the girl and defuse the situation.

"Kuno-san, the engagement was not to Akane-san, but any one of the Tendo girls. Our parents tried to get the engagement to go through as quick as possible, but I offered the idea of waiting up to two years before a decision was made. Nobody is engaged to anybody." Everybody who heard this broke up around Akane to go back to their lunches; although one such individual had other ideas coursing through his mind.

"Miyako, My ballerina in pigtails! I've finally found you." Ranma's eyes widened as her face became green as the kendoist lunged for her. Closing her eyes, she lashed out with a fist that connected to the boy's chin and sent him towards the black board where he crashed down. "That… did not hurt." He let out as he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Oh Kami-sama" Yuka began with wide eyes, "Tatewaki Kuno has a loli complex." The whole class began to talk amongst themselves at this revelation, and some decided to head out of the class and spread the news. By this day tomorrow, the delusional boy would probably be the discussion of much talk.

Ranma's eyes widened as she looked around after hearing the whole thing about 'loli complex'. "That's just not right!" Everyone nodded as they looked towards the newest obsession to Kuno. They felt sorry for the girl. "Um…" the blonde began, "what's a loli-complex?" The entire class shook with a face-fault.

"It means" Akane said as she got up, "That Kuno has a thing for girls who look young." She would have been glad to have Kuno off her back, but not onto the girl next to her. That was just… disturbing.

"Ewww…" The girl in pigtails let out as she became green. "That's just sick and wrong… oh so wrong."

The black haired tomboy shook her head. "I'm glad he's given up on me, but…"

"Fair Tigress Akane!" Kuno announced as he appeared right next to them, somehow none the worse for ware. "Fear not, I have not given up on you in my pursuit for the young and cute Ballerina in Pigtails, Miyako! I have enough love in my heard for both of you!" Something odd happened at that moment that one wouldn't expect. Several glares were directed at the boy from a few of the girls who were still in the class. "W… what's everyone looking at?" He asked feeling a little nervous for some reason.

"Trying to force yourself upon a young child." Yuka began holding a ruler in her hand.

"That has got to be the sickest thing you've done yet." Sayuri finished as she held a heavy book in her hands. Many others had various blunt instruments as well. Upon seeing this, the rich boy began backing up with his hands waving in front of him.

"There is nothing perverse about my love for the magnificent Miyako. It is but a feeling in my heart that yearns. That cannot be perverOW!" Several blunt objects began to pelt him as he tried to run away, only for someone to grab his clothing and toss him off into the horizon.

"That was scary." Ranma commented as she watched the confrontation. A couple hands found their way on her shoulder, and the blonde in pigtails looked to see a few girls.

"Don't worry Miyako" Sayuri began in a sage tone. "No young girl should be the object of a pedophile's lust." Several nods accompanied this. Akane blinked at all this before smiling at the thought of Kuno finally being labeled as a complete sicko pervert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Middle School as a girl?" Nabiki asked the braid-haired boy as they were sitting at the low table in the Tendo home. "I knew Principal Kuno was a weirdo, but to do that?"

"Weird doesn't begin to describe the guy." Ranma stated with a frown. This sure would put a damper in a lot of things. "I also apparently have piano practice as well. I managed to learn quite a bit in the time Moseni was teaching me, but she felt it wasn't enough. Now I have to go over to Tokyo City on Saturday to her music school. Damn it, I just want to be in my lab and practice martial arts. Ah well, at least I have an identity for my female side."

"You sure do have one hell of a complicated life. I can't believe Kuno is actually in love with your female side." She could have laughed, but the thought of Kuno being a loli fanatic disturbed her. That _**WOULD NOT**_ be the subject of any of her pictures at all. That just crossed the line.

"Hey Nabiki." Ranma began as he sipped some tea.

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea that I think you might like." He motioned her forward and began to whisper in her ear. The money lover's eyes began to light up at the idea the short boy was giving. "With all the super heroes around the world who seem to cause quite a bit of destruction in their battles, I think it would be a perfect thing to do. It's also a very simple matter to do for me."

"You aren't kidding Ranma. Imagine all the money it would rake up. We'd all be set for life, and better yet… it's completely legal." She put her arm forward, palm down. "It's Nabiki"

Ranma put his hand on top of hers "And Ranma's"

"Operation Super Hero and Super Villain Property Damage Construction Company!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**(Somewhere)**_

"But Monkey my darling, do you really want to pass on your powers to another?" Agent Honeydew asked her monkey husband of several years. Some would consider it sick and depraved, but hey… who cares? After the death of his creator, Monkey left the lab and began living with Honeydew. Their love grew even further than it had been.

"Oook eeek ooo aaak keee"

"Ok, only part of your power then… and you are not getting too old."

"Kaaaa aaaak eek eek ook"

"I suppose you're right, but do you have anyone in mind?"

Monkey nodded, "ooka!" It would be _**VERY**_ difficult thing to put together, but it would be possible.

xxxA.Nxxx

Yeah, this was a really fun chapter here…. Nothing more to say for right now.


	5. A Big Hello To the Lost Boy

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

Timelines: Ranma ½: At the start of the series

Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z: Three months before the start of the series.

Suffixes (kun, chan, san, sensei) Will mostly be used by very polite characters (Miyako and Kasumi) to easily identify their respect and politeness towards people. If in the presence of a teacher/professional (I.e. Dr. Tofu), -sensei will be used by most.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/signs/

Chapter 5

"A little twist here…" Ranma mumbled as he was sitting at one of the desks in his laboratory. On the table was his computer watch, with the back open. A screwdriver and tweezers were in his hand as he carefully tweaked certain areas of the device. "Now for a little click right there." A pair of magnifying lenses was clipped to his glasses so he did not make any crucial mistakes. "Now to close the back… and it's done." Slapping the watch around his wrist, he gave a joyous laugh. "Hahaha! It took nearly all night, but my newest tweak to the thing is completed." He had to give a slight yawn as he took off the magnifying lenses. "If all goes according to plan, this new function should allow me to not have to worry about accidental splashing and similar cases. Of course, it's not something to use all the time, just if I'm in a situation where transforming could be very bad."

"Also" His computer began, "It only works for a limited amount of hours or so. Meaning it would be best to use only for emergencies and times when you need to be in a certain form without worry."

"Yeah, like Tokyo City Junior High." The braid-haired boy said with a frown. Of course, Nerima and many of the other districts were a part of the main city that was Tokyo. It was decided, however, that Hoya and Tanashi would be fused together and renamed Tokyo City. The process also seemed to fuse together Koganei and Musashino City with it as well. The fusion of Hoya and Tanashi was originally going to be Nishi-Tokyo, but the other two places were also fused. Maybe it all did sound a bit odd, but with Mayor Mayer in charge, things weren't exactly _normal._ Unlike Nerima, Minato, Nakano, Suginami, and several other wards, the once several area place was a bit more advanced (not _**TOO**_ much so, but still was a bit), and yet still held within it a great deal of lovely parks and nature. Tokyo was the city, but then it was divided into smaller wards, with Tokyo City being the main hustle and bustle.

Speaking of Tokyo City, 'Miyako' had her first true piano lesson yesterday. It was a whole two hours of practice, and Moseni thought she was doing an excellent job in progressing. The older woman decided that Miyako would be her greatest work yet, since she seemed to pick up things so quickly. The teacher up and decided that the blonde would come in Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays after school starting next week.

School… he still couldn't believe the moron of a principal arranged for his move and all that. Maybe he should think up something to do to the Hawaii maniac later. Light glared off his glasses as he began to smile at all the possibilities. He finally shook his head. "Nah, the guy's not worth it. We don't want him to become anymore insane than he already seems." His attention turned back to Quadra. "Quadra-chan, how goes the preparations for Operation Super Construction?"

"The preparations are running smoothly, Ranma." T-3000 said as her screen beeped. "Nabiki seems to have very good skills in getting things operational and running. If things keep running as smoothly as they are, then Ran-Biki Super Construction should be operational within a few days." She received a nod from her creator.

"I have to hand it to the girl; she knows what she's doing when it comes to paperwork and all that stuff. She will make an excellent assistant." It had been a couple days since the idea was put to the planning stages, and the middle Tendo daughter was dead set on attempting to make it work. There were many legal factors to consider, such as both of their ages. That could all be bypassed, though, if they could get Soun, or even Kasumi, to help with that issue.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had somehow gotten behind him. "Excuse me; do you know where Furinkan High is?" Wide eyed, the raven haired boy turned around to see a person he hadn't seen since he was in his cursed form in China.

"How the hell did you get in my lab?!" Ranma was suddenly having an odd Washu moment. The redheaded scientist often mentioned how Mihoshi always seemed to find her way into her lab, and she had no clue how the girl did it. He hoped beyond hope that he wouldn't be having the very same problem with a guy like this.

"Your la… RANMA!" The Lost Boy yelled as he caught sight of the very boy he had been searching for. "Prepare to die, Ranma! Because of you, I _**HAVE**_ experienced hell!" He cocked his fist back and let it fly, but ended up hitting the desk as his rival jumped out of the way. His fist went through and smashed it.

"MY DESK!" Ranma yelled as he got back to his feet. "Damn it you idiot, I won't have you go around and destroying my blasted laboratory just for some disagreements we had in the past!" He dodged an umbrella strike that ended up going through an electronic device. "That's it" The braided youth announced as he appeared within Ryoga's line of sight and sent a quick series of punches to the head and body. With a final kick, the bandana boy was flat on his back and groaning. "Never" The genius began as he grabbed a rope, "come into my lab with intent to destroy again." With the rope in his hands, he hogtied the lost boy. "Otherwise I'll be forced to do a little experimenting, and you _**WOULD NOT**_ like what I'd have in store for you."

Holding onto the end of the rope, the bespectacled boy started stomping out of his lab, dragging the taller boy behind. Through the sliding closet, the guest room 'Miyako' furnished (The genius created a new room for Genma to sleep), down the hall, down the stairs, through the sliding doors to the yard, and stopped near the koi pond. "Now, get out of here and never come back!" Ranma shouted as he held the rope and gave a spin to build up momentum. He then let the hogtied lost boy fly off into the horizon. "Maybe I put a little too much into that. By the momentum and direction he was sent flying, he'll be landing in the river." The boy then gave a shrug. "Ah well, no harm to anything." He dismissed it as he began to walk back into the Tendo home. "Note to self, create a security system to capture people like that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!" Ryoga yelled as he was falling towards the river. "CURSE YOU RANMA SAOTOME!!!" The cry announced as the lost boy crashed into the water.

"What was that?" A young girl asked as she was sitting next to the riverbank. She was enjoying the relaxing weather as her eyes were closed, and the scream shocked her out of her dreaming. Looking into the water, she saw some rope, clothing, and a large backpack floating in the water. "That is… weird." She said to herself as she walked closer to the edge as curiosity got the better of her. The next thing she knew, something splashed out of the water and came onto land, dragging the items.

"Huh?" She asked as she stared at the… thing. Said thing then looked back at her with a tiger striped bandana on its head. Standing there for a few seconds in shock, she did what any young girl in her situation in front of the thing would do… she screamed. "AAAAHHHH!!!! MONSTER!!!" Turning around, she ran away as fast as she could.

'This is all your fault, Ranma Saotome.' Ryoga thought with anger. 'Because of you, I'm cursed to turn into this… thing.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That blasted moron." Ranma said as he re-entered 'Miyako's' room and flopped down onto the desk chair. Looking around the room, he still found it odd at how well his girl form was able to decorate it. The very room looked like a young girl's room at first glance. There was a comfy bed in one corner that had light blue sheets and pillows. The wooden floor itself had light carpeting on it, likewise with the walls and its wallpaper. Yellow curtains with a bubble motif were hung at the window. There was a shelf in the other corner that stored a bunch of books of various types and sizes. The braid-haired boy had to shake his head. Many of the books in that bookcase were fashion magazines and manga. There were, however, several textbooks and martial arts books there as well. This went to show that 'Miyako' was still him. Through the use of subspace manipulation, there was also another closet which contained several article of clothing; mostly pertaining to the blonde in pigtails liking for it. There was also a modest TV in the last available corner of the room, with a shelf consisting of DVD's.

Turning his head, the bespectacled boy saw the top of the desk. There were a few books, a pink lamp, a container of writing utensils, and Octi the octopus plushie was sitting in the center near the back on a small square cushion. Placing his elbow on the desk, the raven-haired boy placed his cheek on his hand and stared at the plushie. "I still don't see how you can be an octopus if you only have four legs. Four legs _**DO **_seem to suit you though." A slight twitch began to appear in the boy's eye at talking to the purple thing. Sometimes a little bit of 'Miyako' would filter through to him, and sometimes a little of his own personality would filter through to 'Miyako'. 'A case of crossed wires I guess.'

Since Cologne told him that there wasn't a cure to Jusenkyou, he decided to get used to the whole thing. It was either that or allow his mind to break completely, and he _**WAS NOT**_ going to allow that option. Sure the personality changes were annoying, but it seemed to allow him to get to know people in a way. Something that would have been completely impossible in his current form, since he usually distanced himself from people to work on his martial arts and mind without interference. Doing that in the Amazon village was almost impossible. Shampoo loved to appear out of nowhere and cling to her 'Adorable Amazon Sister', while the blind Mousse would constantly break something on accident.

The myopic Hidden Weapon's master actually tried to kill him at first, since he saw him first as a boy and thought he was after Shampoo. After several attempts of trying to beat some sense into the idiot, he finally learned that neither Shampoo nor the braid-haired boy had any love interest with each other. After figuring the obvious out, he gave an apology. He was an annoying and obsessive person, but he wasn't _**TOO**_ bad. The long haired Amazon boy even showed Ranma how to do a little of the Hidden Weapons technique; which allowed the genius to use another form of storage besides the sub space storage. It was actually fun to hold a sleeve out and something pop out of it. He was still informed by the near-blind weapon user, however, that if he should ever chase Shampoo, he would be as dead as one could be.

"Enough reminiscing" Ranma stated as he stood up and proceeded to make his way downstairs. He stopped in his tracks though as his blue eyes looked back to the octopus plush that was sitting on the desk. "Damn it Miyako." He silently cursed to his female self as he picked up the toy and placed it on his head. A blush crept onto his face as he began his trek out of the room and down the stairs with Octi sitting peacefully on his head.

"You're up early, Ranma-kun." Almost jumping out of his skin, the genius/martial artist looked to the source of the voice and saw Kasumi. "Oh my, Octi looks so cute sitting on your head." A larger blush appeared on Ranma's face at the mention of the dang octopus plushie.

"Actually Kasumi, I was up all night working on a new feature for my watch." He received a small frown from the older girl.

"That's not a healthy thing to do at all." It could lead to various health problems after-all. A smile greeted her at that statement.

"Don't worry about me. I do it sometimes, and I'm healthy as can be; a little on the pale side maybe, but fine none-the-less. Besides, I was finally able to finish the watch function I was working on." He said as he held up his wrist.

"What function is that, Ranma-kun?"

"It's a new tweak that will allow me to prevent accidental changes with water, so as not to change at bad times."

"Oh my, that does sound useful." Kasumi mentioned as she suddenly pulled a small water gun out of nowhere and sent a stream of water at the boy. "It doesn't seem to work though." She finished with a giggle at the now wet blonde girl.

"Kasumi-saaaan…" Ranma whined as looked at the older woman who was giggling.

"I'm sorry Miyako-chan." The pony-tailed girl said as the giggle stopped. "I was just curious to see if it worked." The oldest Tendo daughter took to referring to the younger teen by whatever form she was in at the time. The younger Tendo daughters would only do that in public. The fathers… they had their own ways of dealing with the whole thing. Soun would wail about the schools never being joined, while Genma would try and command his child to stop the foolishness.

"That's alright Kasumi-san." The blonde in pigtails said with a smile. "Do you need any help making breakfast?" She enjoyed helping Kasumi in the kitchen. Maybe she did slow things down a little, but it did allow the older girl to feel a little less pressure to get things done in time. Besides, she wasn't a bad cook herself.

"I'd like that, Miyako-chan." Kasumi said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy!" Genma yelled as he spotted his son turned daughter in a frilly apron. He wished beyond anything else that he could have the ability to stop his child from doing this. He knew it was the curse's fault, but he didn't care. "Get out of that thing this instant Ranma!"

The blonde gave a slight pout. He was always trying to get her to change her clothes when she didn't want to. "But papa, I'm helping Kasumi prepare breakfast. I'd get my clothes all messy if I didn't wear this. Octi agrees with me as well." The purple plushie was sitting on her shoulder in an apron of its own. Genma wasn't sure how they got one so small, but he didn't care. Grabbing his child's hair, he proceeded to drag her outside. "Owwww… stop pulling my hair papa!"

"You're forgetting who you are boy. I can not allow this to go on. You are going to stop this foolishness, or I'm going to have to beat it out of you." The fat man said with a stern look on his face with his arms crossed. He would be damned if he allowed his child to keep acting like… a girl.

"I don't see why it bothers you so much." Ranma said with a frown as she got to her feet. "After-all, you _**ARE**_ the reason I'm like this. If we hadn't gone to Jusenkyou, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you didn't act like such a weak girl, you wouldn't be having this problem." Genma grumbled out as he leapt at his son turned daughter.

"But papa" She dodged to the right of a kick, "why can't you just let" another dodge to the right, "things be as they are?" The blonde jumped over the punch and landed on the man's head. "It probably will somehow work on its own." A pair of hands reached up and grabbed a hold of her. She was then flung into the koi pond.

"You are weak in this form boy." The large man said as he shook his head sadly. "This form puts stupid little thoughts in your head and takes the important ones away. Fashion, girlie crap, and the way you speak. You are a disgrace to the Saotome clan." He said as he pointed to the soaked girl.

"I am not weak!" the azure eyed girl yelled as she stood up. Her eyes then turned hard "How about we just see who the weak one here is, father?" Jumping out of the pond, Ranma charged forward and sent a small punch towards the stomach of the bald man. Her fist was caught however by said man. Giving a small twist, she sent the bottom of her foot into the stomach of her father. The move pushed him back.

"Not too bad boy." Genma grunted out. He was happy to see that his son was still in there beneath the girl he had become. The older martial artist blocked another kick that was aimed for his head. 'Ranma's gotten good since that blasted Amazon village.' He thought to himself as he gave a leap into the air, soon followed by his child in pigtails. Both began to exchange a series of punches and kicks as they almost seemed to hover there. They got some breathing room as they landed back on the ground. Both stared at each other, waiting for one or the other to act.

Feeling a bit impatient, the small girl jumped forward and pretended that she was going to let a punch fly towards her father's chest, but lashed out with a kick to the stomach at the last moment. The fake successful, she sent an uppercut that impacted against the large man's chin and sent him flying onto his back. Her eyes never leaving the downed form of her father, Ranma watched as he sat up and massaged his chin.

He was virtually ecstatic at how good his child got, but he would never show it. "That was weak boy. I expected better from the child of a Saotome." Not waiting for the blonde to say anything, he let loose with a kick of his own that the boy turned girl blocked. A slight grunt escaped her as she was pushed back by the force of the move. A low vertical side hand strike pushed her guarded arms up as a palm strike was sent to her chest, knocking the tiny girl into the koi pond for the second time that morning.

"Saotome-san, Miyako-chan, breakfast is ready." Kasumi called out from the open screen to the two combatants. She was worried for the younger girl when her father dragged her outside, but the older Tendo sister needed to finish breakfast.

"Ok Kasumi-san." Ranma said as she got up out of the pond. Her eyes caught the sight of her father as he stared down at her with his arms crossed in front of him. "What is it, Father?"

"You proved yourself to be competent, boy. You still have a great deal to go before you can hope to defeat me." Genma growled out as he looked at his son turned daughter's widening eyes. "At least, for now that is. I will still break you of this damn girlishness though." He turned around and walked inside. The blonde in pigtails watched after him until he left her sight. She then collapsed into a sitting position on her knees.

"Owwww… papa kicks hard." She may have been through the Bakusai Tenketsu training, but her father was strong enough to hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ranma had returned from outside, Genma grabbed her and poured hot water over her head. Now returned to the form of birth, the raven-haired boy back handed his father out the sliding screen. "Why the hell does it always have to be water?" He grumbled out as he walked to the low table while thinking about when he'd get a chance to test the new watch function. It wasn't soon after he sat down that the phone rang and Kasumi went to get it.

"Hello?" She gave a slight nod as she looked to the bespectacled boy. "It's the principal of Tokyo City Junior High. He said he would like to speak to a Ranma or Miyako Saotome." Standing up, the boy walked up to the phone and took it.

"Thank you Kasumi." He then began to speak with the principal. "Hello?" After a second he responded. "This is Ranma, her brother." Eyes went wide. "Wait, so you know about the whole ordeal?" A frown appeared on the boy's face. "I can't help it Principal Kuno is a big loon." A chuckle escaped him a few seconds later. "That's what you get for being an old friend to a guy like that." Several more nodding went on. "So I start classes there on Monday since that's the start of the new school term in Tokyo City? Alright… no I won't try and cause a disturbance. You have my word that I won't cause trouble unless there is a valid reason for it. Alright… ok… goodbye."

"Feh" Ranma stated as he hung the phone up. "'Hope you make some good friends' he says. I doubt that will happen." He gave a sigh as he walked back to the table. "This whole middle school thing is going to be so _**BORING**_." His eyes looked down at the spot that had his food. "Damn it old man!" He looked towards the mentioned person who pretended to be innocent. "Just for that, you earned yourself a ticket to monkey experimentations."

"N… now boy, I'm sure we could come to something that doesn't include that." His face became pale when the boy proceeded to press something on the watch. A few seconds later, a couple of hovering robots came into the room.

"_You called, Ranma-san?_" One of them asked at the same time. The sight of two hovering robots caused the Tendos to stare in awe.

"Yes I did Kinston." He pointed to the man in the gi. "Please take Genma and perform Experiment Procedure #395: Digitalized Endurance Test of Panic. After that, I think you and Kippora deserve a nice long break for coffee, doughnuts, and a little playtime."

"_**OH GOODIE!!"**_ Kippora squealed as she clapped her hands together. Both robots proceeded to drag the struggling Genma towards the lab. _"I'll play you a game of Hyper Cartoon Smash Attack, Kinston!" _As they left, the Tendo family looked towards the small boy. Akane was the first to say something.

"You have robots… in your lab? Also… how the hell do Robots eat and drink?"

"Kippora and Kinston are the only two I have. They run things in the lab when I'm away. When I'm in the lab, they get time off and can play. As for how they eat and drink… does it matter?" At a few headshakes, the raven-haired boy continued. "I think they both may have feelings for each other two." A massive face-fault went around the table. "For the sake of things, I may remodel them into cyborgs."

"You really are mad." Akane said with a shake of her head.

"If he's mad, then I'm also mad, Akane." Nabiki said calmly as she at her breakfast. "You are looking at a lab assistant in training." Her eyebrow rose at the look on her sister's face. "If I have an option to put my mind to good use, then why not go for it? A girl's got to have a hobby you know." She said pushing her hair back.

"My own daughter's going to become a mad scientist!" Soun sobbed out.

"Oh Akane-chan" Kasumi began. "Could you stop by Tofu-sensei on the way home from school? I borrowed this book and would like to give it to him."

A frown played across Akane's face. "I'll be busy after school today Kasumi, and I need to get to school quickly and take care of a little… business anyway." Ranma narrowed his eyes at the slight look the girl had before a thought went through his mind.

"Hey Akane" He started, "do you still have problems with that mob of boys who try to defeat you each morning?" Two birds with one stone could be solved with this question.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"I could help you get them off your back if you'd like."

"I can take care of myself Ranma. I am a martial artist after-all, and I haven't had problems defeating them in the past."

"I know that, but it is only a matter of time before one of them ends up getting a hit in, and that could knock you off balance as more attack you. Would you really want to go on a date with someone who thinks beating you would be good?" The glare from the glasses sent shivers down Akane's spine. "It's not an honorable thing to do at all. I will not have a… friend go through that."

"Friend?"

"Well we did call a truce, did we not?"

"Yeah… we did." She finally gave a sigh. "Alright Ranma, I'll let you _**TRY**_ and end the thing. I don't see how you can at all. They probably would have if we were officially engaged." She shivered again at the thought. She didn't notice any real attraction for the boy, so to be engaged to him wouldn't seem all that well.

"Don't worry Akane" Ranma began with a smile. "I know how to handle it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, I have another question for you Akane." Ranma stated as they were walking down the sidewalk. "Why did you not want to go to Dr. Tofu's? I am fully aware of your thing for him and how you're acting. Blame a little bit of Miyako filtering through. I seem to be a bit cross-wired today at times." It's a fact that he noticed about himself sometimes. Every once in a while his two personalities would jumble a bit. It seemed to happen each month a little bit before his curse became locked for a few days for… certain reasons.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akane lied as they walked on.

"Oh I believe you do. You said you liked him, but it seems as if thinking about him pains you a bit." A fist flew out quickly and hit him upside the head. "Ow…" the braid-haired boy said as he massaged a lump.

"You really shouldn't butt into other people's business Ranma." The tomboy said with a glare. The look then softened. "It was yesterday when Kuno was being taunted for his loli-complex thing. He got angry at one of the boy's who was laughing. He injured the boy quite a bit, and I was put in charge of taking him to Dr. Tofu for some treatment. The conversation drifted off to you, and how I mentioned there wasn't any true engagement yet. Dr. Tofu casually mentioned that I'm still a child after-all." She went silent after that.

"That's rough…" Ranma said in a low voice as they both walked on in silence. After a little walking, his head perked up at seeing the gates of the school. "It's time to stop the delusions of a bunch of idiots." He sprinted towards the gates and then made a leap over the wall. His form landed in front of the group of boys that were ready to charge at the sight of the object of their obsession at any time. The sight of a certain small boy distracted them though, and the light that glared off his glasses as he stood up sent chills down their spines.

"So I hear that you guys are still being a bunch of idiots, and insist following the pedophile's word?" Several people began murmuring. Why _**WERE**_ they listening to the pedophile? Oh yeah, because they were in love with Akane. "Don't you think that this all boarders on harassment? The only possible reason it hasn't been taken to the authorities is probably because Tendo-san does not wish to bother them with this." The boys were actually planning on ignoring the pipsqueak and charge for the object of their desire when she rounded the corner.

"If you do not cease this idiocy at this very moment, I will be forced to do a few experimentations on you all." The sinister smile on his face caused them to sweat. "Maybe removing your manhood would be a… punishment worthy of this?" Ranma pulled out a large and rusty pair of scissors from somewhere. "A little snip-snip here, and a little snip-snip there." His blue eyes looked upon the pale faces of the assembled boys. "Snip-snip"

"Cowards! Don't let a measly science nerd deter you from the fierce Akane Tendo. Are you not men?" The voice of Tatewaki Kuno announced as he came out of hiding. A frown appeared on Ranma's face.

"Well if it isn't the pedophile that has an obsession over my younger sister." Muttering went rampant among the school again while the delusional man waved his hand.

"Truly people do not appreciate that romance holds no bounds if two people love one another. I can see the look in my darling Miyako's big and cute eyes. She yearns for me, but the social norm prevents her from announcing her very feelings for me." He pointed his bokken towards the braid-haired boy. "Saotome, I want you to give these to your darling sister." He handed a stuffed teddy bear and a pink gothic lolita dress to the boy.

"Where the hell did you get a gothic lolita dress?" The damn thing was the right sizes for Miyako as well. It even included a little bonnet that had openings for her pigtails. "I… it's the right sizes for her. How did you…"

"My eye is sharp, and my memory is good Saotome. The form of the cute and adorable Miyako was easy for these eyes to see." Everyone who heard the guy began to shiver at the disturbing thought. "Won't you hand the young beauty those clothing so that she would know that my desire is pure?"

"Y… you are a sick bastard!" Ranma yelled as he tossed the items back at the depraved maniac. "Miyako will never be a part of your sick fantasies."

"I can understand that thou are a protective older sibling. The older is meant to protect the younger from the foolishness the younger gets into. Believe me though, Saotome, that I will provide your younger sister with the best she could need."

"No" the genius said simply. "You shall _**NEVER**_ be a part of her life. It is something I will not allow more than anything. You are a sad and disgusting idiot who deserves to be locked up in a mental institute."

"You dare control your sister?!" The taller boy exploded. "You are but a dishonorable science nerd. HAVE AT THEE!" He shouted as he charged forth, "FOR THE LOVE OF MY DARLING MIYAKO!!" His bokken strikes became lightning fast.

'The guy actually has some skill.' Ranma noted as he dodged and weaved between strikes. "You are a delusional idiot." He simply said as he leapt over the rest of the strikes, grabbed the guy by the shirt, flipped, and tossed him into the wall. "As an idiot, you should not be taken seriously."

"This is not over." Kuno struggled out as he fell forward.

"Yes, it is." The braided boy said as he gave a flick to said braid that landed over his shoulder. His eyes looked around at everyone else. "Anyone else wish to debate the whole morning fight thing? Remember… 'snip-snip'." He received a bunch of shaking heads. "If anyone does start it again… I'll be back."

"Wow…" Akane simply commented as she observed the whole confrontation. She wouldn't admit it, but she was glad to finally be able to come to school normally. Everyone was way past late for classes, but even some of the teachers were outside watching the event; too startled to react. A little bit of jealousy started rising up at Ranma's abilities, but she squelched those thoughts. Maybe she could see if Ranma would show her a few things.

"PREPARE TO DIE RANMA!!!" Everyone looked up to see a taller boy come crashing down onto the spot that said boy was at a few seconds earlier. The umbrella created a crater in the ground. The boy in the center stood up and pointed his umbrella towards his enemy. "I shall destroy your happiness."

"Again with you today? I thought I already took care of you after you tried to destroy my lab. A delusional idiot, a fat and lazy bastard, and one tussle with a lost boy is enough. I don't need another attack from the one who can't find his way out of a room with one door and no window." This brought along more murmurs from the crowd. A boy who couldn't find is way out of a one doored room?

The lost boy snarled, showing his fangs. "Damn it Ranma. You have always felt everyone was below you because of your 'oh so great intellect'. You wouldn't even give someone the time of day because of it, and would just confide yourself to your own devices. You had no problems with pointing out my direction problems, stealing bread from me, mocking me, and all that other crap."

Several more murmurs went on at what the taller boy said. "Oh come on Ryoga." Ranma said with a bored look on his face. "Who helped who to school and back? Who helped who do their homework? Who helped who when people were picking on him due to his sense of direction? It was also the last bread of the lunch period I managed to get, and did I not share the damn bread?" His feet made their way up to the angry boy. "The way I see it, I attempted to make friends with you, but apparently someone's jealousy over the other's intelligence and skill caused them to go into whiny fits of rage. That seemed to be a common theme whenever I tried to get to know people. They were always intimidated because of it." Ryoga grabbed his lab coat.

"Don't patronize me Ranma." He growled out. "I know more than anyone that you did those out of sheer pity. 'Oh look at the poor Lost Boy who can't find himself around and misses most of his assignments. I know, since I feel sorry for the guy, I'll act like such a good person and help him'; like you probably didn't have any ulterior motive for doing it."

"If I knew you'd become sore, jealous, and a big ingrate, I'd never have done that stuff." A fist came forward and punched him in the cheek; knocking his glasses to the ground.

"Shut up Ranma. You have no idea what I've been through. The horror of Jusenkyou and everything after it because of the damn place." He cried out as he dropped the smaller boy.

'Damn, the guy went to Jusenkyou after-all.' Ranma thought as he put his glasses back on. Just in time too, since an umbrella was thrust in his direction. He dodged again and the lost boy ran past him. His blue eyes watched as Ryoga somehow got lost on the way. Dropping to his knees, the braid-haired boy gave a sigh. "Kyaa… I should have caught some sleep last night. What else could happen?" Thunder and lightning began rumbling in the sky as rain began. Thinking quickly, the bespectacled boy pressed the button on his watch to prevent the change. He didn't want anyone around here to know his secret after-all. A small glow appeared around his body as the rain started… and he didn't change. "Thank Kami-sama it worked…"

Standing up, he slowly made his way out of the school grounds and towards the Tendo home. "I really should have gotten some sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the woods somewhere near, a creature was moving under the clothing that belonged to Ryoga Hibiki. Its eyes peaked out from under the shirt as it tried to keep from getting anymore wet. 'I'll get you for this Ranma.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess it needs to be tweaked a little more." A now female Ranma said as she walked through the rain. The new function on the watch worked, but only for a couple minutes instead of hours. Bringing out her umbrella, she proceeded back to the place she considered home. Her blue eyes caught the sight of Kasumi coming in her direction. "What are you doing Kasumi-san?"

"Oh Miyako-chan" Kasumi began at seeing the younger girl. She thanked the blonde for handing the umbrella to her. The two began walking under the umbrella. "I figured I'd bring the book and some cookies to Tofu-sensei, but then it started to rain. Thank you so much for appearing when you did."

"It's no problem Kasumi-san. My new device function worked, but only for a couple minutes." At least she got away from Furinkan before anybody found out. In her mind, she almost wished she would have taken that bear and outfit. The thought of just accepting it from the guy disturbed her though.

"At least it worked though." Her eyes then noticed something on the younger's cheek. "Miyako-chan, what happened to your cheek?" The blonde in pigtails touched the spot and winced.

"Someone who I met a couple or so years ago visited me while I was at Furinkan. We got into a slight argument and he gave me a punch. Ryoga-san must have a lot of pent up frustration." A frown appeared on Kasumi's face.

"He doesn't sound like a nice person at all."

Ranma shook her head. "I think his anger is justifiable though. He thought I was just showing off when we both went to school, and my intelligence angered him. That happened with a lot of people. It also seems as if he's been to Jusenkyou, and blames me for that." The blue-eyed girl said softly. The two walked in silence for a while until they came up to Dr. Tofu's small clinic. Ranma slightly wondered who the girl that he was in love with was.

When they entered, Kasumi called out. "Tofu-sensei, I brought the book back." It didn't take long for the chiropractor to come into view with this glasses fogging. Ranma tilted her head at the fogged look in his glasses.

"K… K… Kasumi" he began nervously, "It's a pleasure to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Kasumi giggled at his behavior. "I thought I'd return the book I borrowed from you, as well as give you this." She held up a plate covered by a napkin.

"A mask! It fits very well Kasumi." He put the napkin over his mouth and tied it. A slight realization came to the blonde in pigtails' eyes as she watched the doctor try and eat the place.

'Tofu-sensei is in love with Kasumi-san! He has it sooooo bad too.' She stifled a giggle as she watched the two talk. Her eyes turned towards the form of Betty standing by the wall. 'Betty-san is still scary.'

"Oh, Tofu-sensei, could you look at Miyako-chan's cheek please? She had a slight accident earlier."

"O… of course Kasumi!" He walked up to Betty and began to examine. "Hmm… her cheek does seem to be very odd."

"Tofu-sensei, I'm over here." Ranma waved to the seemingly delirious doctor. 'He has it _**REALLY**_ bad.' She thought to herself. Blushing a bit, Dr. Tofu walked up to her and examined her cheek.

"It almost seems as if it was caused by a hard punch. Who could have done something like this."

"I was practicing some martial arts, and someone accidentally hit me too hard." She didn't want the doctor to know her secret just yet.

"Do you have any ointment you can use for it, Tofu Sensei?" Kasumi asked as she leaned her head down. That proved to be the wrong thing to do.

"Of c…c… course I do Kasumi." The currently blind man said as he accidentally twisted Ranma's neck due to his emotions over the oldest Tendo daughter. The little blonde looked on for a few seconds in sudden pain before tears came to her eyes.

"That huuuuurrrrrrttttt!!" She cried out as tears flowed down her face. Could anyone be so psychotically dangerous in love as this doctor here who can cause pain to his patients? The glasses of the chiropractor suddenly cleared at the sound of crying, and he looked down with wide eyes at what he did.

"Oh Kami-sama! I'm sorry about that Miyako!" He shouted as he pressed a few points on her neck and put her head back to normal. "I… I'm sorry about that." The doctor said as he began walking towards the back room with a look of horror on his face at what he just did to a young girl.

"Tofu-sensei?" Kasumi asked in concern after witnessing the event. She was about to go back and ask him what happened when her eyes caught sight of a sniffling girl with azure eyes. "Miyako-chan, let's go home. We can figure this out later." The oldest Tendo daughter said in a soothing tone as she took the younger girl by the hand and led her out of the building.

In the back room, Dr. Tofu was sitting in his chair while his head was resting in his hands. "Oh Kami-sama… I'm a danger to everyone when Kasumi is around. Just how many people have I hurt worse because of it?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are you feeling, Miyako-chan?" Kasumi asked to the younger girl as they walked down the street. For the life of her, she didn't know why Dr. Tofu acted so weird whenever she was around.

"I'm ok now, Kasumi-san." The blonde responded with a wave of her hand and a smile. 'Something needs to be done about Tofu-sensei's reaction around Kasumi-san; if only he could remain sane when she was around.' Her thoughts were going wild as she thought about trying to play a little bit of cupid. 'Oh, I need a toy bow, suction cup heart shaped arrow, and some wings for that!' Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl she was traveling with pointed something out.

"Oh my, what's that?" Looking ahead, she had to blink at the sight before her. Some odd creature was being chased by a dog. The only real discernable feature was the tiger striped bandana on its head. She knew she saw something familiar like it before, and it was coming into her mind slowly.

The strange creature suddenly made a leap into her arms to get away from the dogs. A shiver ran all the way up Ranma's body, and ended with her pigtails straightening out as the thing landed in her arms. "Ewwwww..." the girl said as she looked down at the thing nervously; her eyes twitching. It was about the size of a medium sized dog. It was a gross greenish color, big eyes, a slightly long tongue, and what looked like four small legs jetting out from the bottom of its body. The feeling of it reminded her of mucus as she held it in her arms. Looking at it, she completely forgot about the bandana on its forehead. "Sooooooo grooooossssss!!" She cried out.

"Maybe it is" Kasumi began, "but can you really leave it to be chased by those dogs?" She was a little grossed out too, but it was kind of cute in a way.

"I… guess. It looks like a dang space booger, and it's so squishy…" The blonde said as she shivered again at the thing in her hands. "Well… Space Booger-san, let's get you away from dog-san." The thing seemed to only be able to squelch out strange sounds from its mouth. "Ewwwww…."

A look of annoyance crossed the thing's face. 'I'll get you for this Ranma. It's because of you that I fell into the 'Spring of Almost Drowned Dumb Looking Space Booger Who Fell from the Back of Giant Worm in Space Suit.' It thought. He would find Ranma again, wherever the boy was.

xxA.N.xxx

Don't look at me like that. I couldn't think up a more interesting curse for Ryoga. I mean… what could be weirder than a giant space booger that could stretch its body into different things? It's sure to lead to some interesting situations.

Next time: A little bit of Ryoga, some free time, a little bubble blowing, and the first day of school… again.


	6. Yeah, Let's Go With That I Guess

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

Timelines: Ranma ½: At the start of the series

Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z: A couple months before the start of the series.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/signs/

///animal speech///

Chapter 6

It was days like this that reminded her of that day so long ago, and how lonely she really was in this house by herself. It was all those years ago in which her daughter fell in love with a man who seemed to be wrong for her. The joy of her life ignored her intuition and fell in love with the guy anyway. It wasn't long afterwards when the girl allowed the man to take her very son away from her. Believing that he would frequently visit her off an on.

When she voiced her opinion on how it was the wrong thing to do, her daughter's headstrong behavior reared itself in belief that she was right. Her daughter believed her husband may be an idiot, but he wasn't a liar. They came to a small argument that resulted in the girl renouncing any relation to her and ceased all contact.

Time had not been good on her. The very bones in her body weren't as strong as they used to be, and it got harder and harder to keep the house in shape. As she sat down in a chair, her eyes drifted to an old photograph with her and her daughter and grandson in those happy times so long ago.

She pushed a single strand of gray hair out of her eyes that had managed to come loose from her two buns in the back of her hair. Her hair was pure gray, except for a single strip of blonde on the side of her head. A pair of small spectacles were settled on the bridge of her nose, and her eyes stared towards another picture; this one of herself when she was younger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's odd" Kami-sama began as he watched the scene. "I thought for sure that the blonde hair came from the Ditz Spring."

Chaos gave a slight chuckle to the Almighty. "The Ditz spring only imprints a female form and a ditzy (along with a few other traits) personality onto the victim. Not all ditzy people are blonde, and Dee Dee wasn't the only blonde in the world."

"You are right." The deity commented with a nod. "The blonde hair is a bit unexpected though."

"Different universe, different outcomes Kami-sama. Red would be the recessive color within the gene pool of Ranma's family tree, with blonde being dominant. Take a look back into ancient Edo if you will. One of the three girls of the Oedo Chaki Chaki Musume had blonde hair. Ancestors are a fun thing"

Realization dawned on the creator's face. "Then this means that…"

"I didn't need to throw my hand into the ring all those years ago, but I did. It made it easier… and more entertaining. Could you imagine how boring and redundant it would have all been if everything proceeded like almost every other timeline out there? I technically saved two lives from a fate that they didn't deserve, and helped one whose life would be excruciatingly similar to the thousands upon thousands of other timelines up to the point. Blame it on the fact that I get my jollies off of doing things like this."

"That woman is still very lonely though."

"Sadly, she is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He couldn't believe his luck. Someone actually saved him from a fate worse than death. Well… he had only been chased by a dog, but it was still a terrible fate. The best thing of it all was that this person didn't cry out 'monster'. She screamed out that he was completely gross and all, but that was completely understandable. How could a person _**NOT**_ think a big green space booger that could walk around and had eyes was gross? Ever since he got the curse, he had been chased by animals of all kinds, as well as super heroes of varying powers and abilities who thought he was some kind of evil creature and wanted to vanquish him.

He wondered why the little girl seemed so familiar when he saw her, and it came to him quickly. She was the girl he met in that village in China. The one he somehow angered by accident. What shocked him the most was when she had said a short while ago that her name was Miyako Saotome. That meant the blonde was somehow related to his rival, but Ranma had never said he had a sister or anything. His eyes noticed a slight bruise on the girl's cheek and he wondered who would do such a thing. 'Is Ranma really so much of a bastard to do that?'

"Hmmm…" Ranma said as she stared at the creature on the table. "Something seems so familiar about you, space booger-san." She still didn't know what it was, and she was racking her brain trying to figure it out. Ever sense getting back to the Tendo home, the blonde in pigtails hoped to figure out more about the thing. "It would be nice if you could talk."

"I still say it's the start of some crazy alien space booger invasion." Soun said with tears running down his cheeks. "It is a martial artist's duty to see that it doesn't happen!" The patriarch said with a fist raised in the air.

"I don't see you doing anything, Tendo-san." The short girl said with a half-lidded look. She received a nervous laugh from the man.

"I'll wait until Genma gets out of his punishment. Then we both can rush out and vanquish the vile creatures!" He made a dramatic pose while tears were still streaming down his cheeks. "It will be both of us rushing off to battle numerous foes that possibly outnumber us. Just like the olden days of our martial arts adventures under our dreaded master!"

Sparkles appeared in Ranma's eyes. "That sounds so dramatic Tendo-san! I bet you two beat so many of those foes in your glory days, right?!"

"Heehee" Soun said with a hand on his chin, a toothy grin, and his eyes closed. "You could say that we were the cream of the crop back then. The most feared fighters against the immoral criminals the world!"

"That's so cool Tendo-san!" The blonde in pigtails shouted as she waved a couple of paper fans around.

"But father, I thought you said a while back that both of you were just normal martial arts students under a very strict master; something about both of you constantly getting in trouble for his many deeds." Kasumi mentioned with a curious look on her face, causing her father to petrify in embarrassment.

"…" Was all Ranma could say as she stared at the patriarch of the Tendo family. "That wasn't nice to get me going like that, Tendo-san." She deadpanned.

"I'm sorry" The man said as he bowed in shame.

"We're home!" Akane announced as she and Nabiki entered the family room. Akane's eyes lay on the odd space booger thing and screamed. "GAAH!! What the hell's that thing?!"

"Oh, this is space booger-san. I saved him from a dog that was chasing him. He's actually a sweet thing, although he seems very familiar." The blonde stated as she rested her head in her hands as she stared at it. Akane and Nabiki reluctantly sat down at the table and also stared.

"There does seem something familiar about it." Akane said as she looked towards the bandana.

"I don't remember ever seeing anything like it." Nabiki commented. She slightly wondered if the zoo would like an exotic creature.

"I think it's something about the bandana." Squinting her eyes, Ranma began to think. After several seconds of squinting, the type of bandana finally registered in her mind. "AH! RYOGA-SAN!" She saw the thing's eyes light up. "Space booger-san is actually Ryoga-san."

"Hot water would probably be good at this moment." Nabiki said as she examined the now excited creature. There went the zoo idea down the drain. Kasumi left and came back with a pot of hot water and poured it over the thing. Ryoga, in all his glory, was now sitting on the table.

"EEEEKKK!!!" The blonde in pigtails screamed as said hair stood up on end. "NAKED!" She turned around as quickly as she could. She began blushing at the fact that this form was embarrassed about things like that, even though she was really a boy and all.

"PERVERT!" Akane shouted as she pulled out a practice sword and whacked the lost boy over the head with it. Nabiki, on the other hand, commented about how the boy seemed to be quite… healthy. This caused Ranma to go even more embarrassed as she ran into the kitchen and came back as a boy.

"Damn it Miyako." He grumbled as he walked over to the table. "You know, Akane, you really didn't need to bean him that hard upside the head. As much as the guy angers me, it wasn't his fault that he didn't have any clothes on when he transformed back."

"Well… he should have warned us somehow." Akane stated with her arm's crossed. "Besides, your father has his clothes when he transforms back to human. Why should he be different?" She asked pointing to the unconscious bandana boy.

"You know… I honestly have no clue." A frown came to his face at that oddity. "At any rate, we should really find the guy's clothes and backpack so he won't worry about another forced nap."

"How do we do that? His stuff could be anywhere."

"Oh that's easy. My newest invention can help." At everyone's stares, he smiled and pulled out the invention. "Say hello to the Smellscope 830. With this invention, I can track a smell from anywhere. All I need to do is record Ryoga's smell and follow it." A large face-fault occurred at the sight of the device. It looked like one of those joke noses with the mustaches, but it had a visor instead of glasses. After putting the things on, he proceeded over to Ryoga and recorded his scent. "KAH! When was the last time this guy took a bath? Maybe I should have created a handheld device instead." Shaking his head, he proceeded outside of the house in search for the lost items.

Turning to her sister, Akane looked at Nabiki with a half-lidded stare. "You're going to be an assistant to _**HIM**_?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh" Ryoga grunted as he sat up. His head still felt a little beat up, but he was otherwise fine. Looking down, he noticed that he had his clothes back. His pack was also near the corner of the room. Said room looked like some kind of small guest room area. There weren't any real furnishings in the room other than the futon he was laying on, and a table in the corner. "Wonder who found my stuff."

"That would be me." A voice called. Snapping his head, the lost boy saw Ranma standing in the doorway. "I managed to find your stuff, Ryoga. I also managed to fit your things with a function that will allow them to go in a kind of sub space pocket when you transform. They will also return when you become human again." He began to chuckle a little bit. "Hope you're ok from your impromptu nap. Akane's a sweet girl, just a little bit of a violent maniaOUCH!" The braid-haired boy said as he rubbed the bump on his head from the aforementioned tomboy.

"That's quite a bit, coming from a mad scientist." The dark haired girl said with arms crossed.

"I resent that remark." The raven-haired genius said with a frown. "Anyway, I went out while you were indisposed and found your stuff. As I said a few seconds ago, I fitted your items with a function that'll keep them safe until you transform again. Then you can call upon them so you don't have to have the… issue you had a little while ago."

"Why would you do something like that? What's in it for you?" Ryoga asked cautiously as he stared at the smaller boy in the lab coat.

"You idiot." Ranma simply said as he massaged his forehead from an incoming headache. "Why must I always have an ulterior motive for everything? It's not like I'm trying to build a false sense of security for you so that I could strap you down when you least suspect it and dissect you for crazy experimentations for the betterment of my own knowledge." Both taller teens suddenly felt a little uneasy over that pretty specific description. "Well I could strap you to a machine and run a series of tests to figure out the extent of your physical abilities." He added as his glasses shined in the light. "Tempting… but I'll need to pass on that for now."

"…" was the response from both Akane and Ryoga.

'Jeez, people seem to expect me to suddenly bust out the deranged mad scientist crap and experiment to my heart's content.' The boy thought with a slight pout. Taking off his glasses, he began to wipe them. "It's because, Ryoga, that I know what it's like to change forms due to water."

"Wait, you've been cursed too? What is it you turn into?" The directionless boy was silently hoping it was something worse than his own form or something; perhaps a small bug or something. He wasn't expecting his enemy to transform into the blonde girl he met earlier and at that village in China. "You tricked me in China!" He shouted as he grabbed the girl by the tie on her shirt. "If you had showed yourself instead of hiding like a coward, then I wouldn't have gotten cursed! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I… I'm sorry Ryoga-san." Ranma managed out.

"What's with the damn acting I saw you doing earlier?" At least he thought it was an act. It seemed real, but it couldn't be if this was the boy he knew. "Are you trying to trick people?"

This was not comfy at all. The taller teen was holding her tie, causing her to be pulled forwards. The only part of her on the ground was the very tip of her toes. "I fell into the Spring of Drowned Ditz. My personality in this form is the exact opposite of my other form." Just how many times would she have to explain this? Maybe she should put it on tape or a holographic. That is a good idea actually. "Girlie, slightly clumsy, a little absent minded, and all things similar. I have my memories between both forms though. I just have… a completely different personality. Please let me go, Ryoga-san."

Ryoga was having a strong inner debate within his mind. Part of him would just like to outright destroy his rival, but the other part felt that doing it while the boy was in this form would be dishonorable. If it wasn't the fact that the blonde currently seemed like an almost normal young girl, then it would be the fact that those azure eyes he was staring into were shining with a kind of innocent hope that seemed to melt his rage. 'Damn it Ranma. You have yourself an excellent secret weapon against me. I could never harm an innocent looking girl like you are now.' He let go of the tie and slightly turned his head with a slight annoyed look. "I'll wait until you're in boy form, or you toss away the cute act in this form. Then I'll pound your head in." He was suddenly knocked on his back when a pair of small arms jumped at him.

"Thank you Ryoga-san!!" The blonde in pigtails shouted as she hugged the lost boy with the might and energy that any young and energetic girl was capable of.

"Get the hell off of me, damn it!" Now he was positive Ranma was telling the truth. There was _**NO WAY**_ he could perform such a shift in personalities. Now that he thought about it, it was probably better he got the curse he did. Changing personalities on the fly like that could not be healthy to the mind at all. "I said get the hell off of me!" His fist flew to the top of her head.

"Owwww…" The young-looking girl cried out as she held her head. "All you had to do was tell me to quit it." She pouted.

"I _**DID**_; two times actually." He had absolutely no idea on how to handle this kind of Ranma. She seemed too much like the 13-year-old or so that she looked like. If he had never seen her boy form, since that form also looked like the same age instead of his real one, he would have thought she was.

"Well you didn't need to hit me upside the head." The small girl grumbled out as she stood up. Out of nowhere she grabbed some bathing supplies. "Bath time!" She proceeded to skip out of the room as if she was in her own little world; leaving a blinking Ryoga who turned his eyes to Akane for clarification of what just happened. The tomboy gave a sigh and shook her head.

"Don't look at me. I just live here. I'm not even sure I know what normal is anymore."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm…" Ranma said as she looked down into the warm water of the tub she was sitting in. "It looks like the watch works this way as well." Her eyes turned to Octi, who was sitting on the rim. "I tweaked it a little bit ago after I got Ryoga's stuff." A wide grin accompanied her face as she looked at the plush. "Heehee… I wonder how bad papa will blow a gasket if he saw me doing this." The blonde scooted lower in the tub. "So warm and nice…"

After a little while of soaking, the girl in pigtails reluctantly got out of the water and got dressed. She then made her way out of the furo and downstairs towards the TV and sofa. When she got to the area, she spotted Nabiki casually flipping through channels and Akane on the other side. "What happened to Ryoga?"

"We don't know. We took our eyes off of him, and he just seemed to vanish." Akane supplied as she glanced at the smaller girl who placed herself between the two sisters. "I thought you took a bath. Shouldn't you be a boy now?"

The aforementioned girl gave a yawn before she spoke. "I tested out my new watch function again. I really need to think up a name for it." She flopped down between the two sisters. "No-change sounds like a perfect name for the little function." The blonde gave another yawn as she rubbed her eyes. "Pulling all-nighters and having a busy day do not go together." Ranma said softly as her vision slowly faded from the world of reality and into darkness. Her body slightly leaned to the side and against Nabiki as she started lightly snoring. The brown haired girl gave a slight blink at the smaller person leaning against her and holding an octopus plushie.

"Why couldn't Ranma have been some dumb jock with a curse that simply made himself a female version of himself or something? Instead of the intelligent and eccentric short scientist he is who turns into an almost completely innocent blonde ditz in pigtails? It would have been so much simpler if I was able to do my usual manipulation and all that."

"He probably would have been some perverted idiot who tried to make me angry most of the time, and I probably would have been engaged to him or something. Besides, Ranma's technically your boss now. If you tried to blackmail him or her, can you imagine what could possibly happen to you?"

"I'd probably become some experimental guinea pig or something." Nabiki commented with a shiver. "Maybe this isn't so bad. I finally met an intellectual equal who has thought up a surefire plan to make money." She received another look from her tomboy sister.

"You aren't actually thinking about trying to make the whole engagement thing work, are you?" A smirk was thrown her way.

"Let's see" Nabiki started as she put her hand to her chin. "He has all the traits I find attractive. The only real downsides are that he's slightly short and turns into a little blonde girl that happens to be ditzy. The latter is the big unknown in it all, but I _**MIGHT**_ be able to look past that if the whole 'Ran-Biki Super Construction' is a complete success." Her mind ventured over the idea of the possible yen they could rake up if a success.

"Better you than me sis." Akane muttered out under her breath. "I'm still keeping an eye on him."

"Oh my, isn't this scene so cute?" Kasumi asked as she appeared in front of the TV with a camera in hand. "Say cheese, Nabiki-chan." Before her younger sister could do anything, the homemaker of the Tendo house snapped a picture.

"Kasumi!" Nabiki announced in shock. She had just been photographed at a slightly inopportune moment by her gentle older sister. It was a photograph that could possibly destroy her Ice Queen persona; the great Nabiki Tendo allowing a cute child to cuddle up to her in sleep.

Giggling at her younger sister, Kasumi waved her hand. "You don't have to worry sister. This is just a photo album moment that I couldn't pass up." Akane's face broke into a smirk.

"So how does it feel to have _**YOUR**_ picture taken when you don't expect it, Nabiki?" She had found out about the photos her sister was taking of her to give to Kuno a day ago when a photo fell out of the guy's shirt.

All Nabiki could do was frown a bit and turn her head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That Saturday morning was peaceful and calm. The perfect opportunity, Ranma thought, to do a little bubble blowing. It's been a little while since the blonde in pigtails had participated in the activity, and she didn't feel like waiting any longer. Perching on one of the rocks at the koi pond, she pulled out a bottle of bubble soap and a bubble stick. After getting a little of the soapy mixture onto the end of it, she began to softly blow air through the end. Bubbles that glinted with a plethora of colors due to the light started floating around the yard.

"I never get tired of doing this." She said as the spheres danced in the air and sailed up to the sky. There was just something about watching them move around without a care in the world.

Sitting just outside of the sliding screen were Soun and Genma (_Nervous due to his whole ordeal during his 'punishment'_) playing a game of shogi. Of course for them, this meant trying to outdo the other in cheating. "Saotome, the bubbles are turning into a monster!" He switched some of the pieces when his old friend looked.

"I wish the boy would quit with the nonsense and just change back already." He didn't say it too loud due to the fact that he did not want to be tortured again so soon. Kasumi came out carrying a tray of tea and both fathers thanked her for it.

"I'm afraid Miyako-chan can't right now, Saotome-san. She mentioned something about monthly female problems and being stuck for a few days." At that announcement, both fathers did a large spit-take. "Oh my, the tea isn't too sweet or sour, is it?" At the two shaking their heads, Kasumi went back inside. Soun then turned to his friend.

"Saotome, old friend, what in the world are we going to do?!" He cried as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Just stay calm and try to stay on the boy's good side. If there's one thing I learned back at the Amazon village, it's that Ranma is even more unpredictable than usual. I will never forget that first month." An intense shiver ran up his spine. "It's a horror I do not want to think about."

"How bad could it be, Saotome?" Soun asked in curiosity. The child may be a little bit on the odd side, but it couldn't be that bad.

"Right before it happens, the boy's personalities seem to sometimes jumble and cross at times. When he's stuck during that certain time, it's really jumbled. How does a slightly ditzy, absent-minded, happy and bubbly girl with constant swings into the mind of a crazed scientist with intense personality and mood changes on the fly and martial arts skill sound to you?"

"Oh don't exaggerate it out of proportion Saotome." Genma then leaned forward and whispered into his friend's ear. The guy's eyes then went wider than physically believed possible. "You can't be serious." The balding martial artist nodded his head. "My friend… I believe the term 'FUBAR' describes the situation well."

The Saotome patriarch nodded. "The guy will never be the same. Although he was an escaped serial killer who tried to get at Ranma, so I guess it isn't that bad. I never knew a quarter staff could go up that far, or that the human body could take so much experimenting. I mean really… to turn the guy's head into a wooden chair…" A shiver ran through his spin. "Thank the stars that the Amazons helped Ranma with those extreme personality issues. The craziness only happened that one month, but I will remember it as long as I live."

"It's understandable Saotome. It must have been a slight side effect of getting used to the personality shifts. You can't have two different minds without some problems."

"So true Tendo, so true." The overweight man said as he nodded sagely. "Oh look, Godzilla is flying in the sky with a pink buffalo." He made his move on the shogi board when Soun looked away. "Oh sorry, it was just a bunch of bubbles."

It was around that moment that Nabiki stepped outside and gave a yawn. "That's a lot of bubbles." She said as she observed them floating around in the breeze. It had been many years since she had actually done it herself. She was about to go back inside when Ranma appeared next to her.

"Come on and blow a few bubbles Nabiki-san."

"Bubble blowing is not something I do, Ranma." The older girl said in a bored tone.

"Please Nabiki-san." The blonde begged with the dreaded weapon that could derail any thoughts the person had. The dreaded puppy dog eyes, complete with slight tears and a quivering lip. "Pleeeaaassseee? Just do it one time, Nabiki-san."

The brown-haired girl stared at the younger for several seconds, trying to retain her 'Ice Queen' persona. The look couldn't stand up to the puppy dog look of Ranma's girl form, however, and crumbled into a big sigh. "Fine, one bubble, and that's it."

"YAY!" Ranma shouted as she handed the bottle and bubble stick to the older girl. Said girl gave another sigh as she looked at the items in her hand.

"I haven't done this in a very long time, but here goes." She put the bubble stick to her mouth and began to blow. A large sized bubble began to form on the end when she paused. She then began to lightly blow again, causing mini bubbles to flow into the larger bubble. After a few seconds, the larger bubble popped, and the bubbles on the inside twirled around as they made their way into the sky; twinkling in the light in a myriad of colors.

"Wow…" The blonde could only say as she watched the scene. "That was so cool."

"Shabon Freedom" Nabiki simply stated. "That's what it's called… Shabon Freedom." She began to walk inside when the smaller girl called for her.

"Nabiki-san, could you teach me how to do that?!"

A smirk played across Nabiki's face. "Sorry Saotome, but we had a deal. One bubble blow and I'm done. Maybe next time we could try it." She ignored the pout and continued inside. 'The Ice Queen has still got it.'

"That's so mean!" Ranma called out before she took her place back on a rock at the Koi pond. She attempted to try and mimic what it was that the mercenary girl had done, but wasn't able to manage it. "I'll figure it out." She said to herself in determination. Shabon Freedom would be figured out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It would be the next day that found Ranma in her lab. She was being real careful in operating her computers so that she didn't accidentally do something she would regret doing. It was boring, but she wanted to do a routine check and see if there was anything odd that was happening that there usually wasn't. "Why do I convince myself to do this? I'd much rather be doing other fun stuff. Eating some ice cream, or even go look at clothing would be better. I hear that Juban has some good ice cream shops." She grumbled a little to herself as she scanned the areas of Tokyo. Scans began to show something that has always bugged her. "Those energies are always there somewhere, but aren't strong enough to get a lock on. They are somewhere around the waters of Tokyo City, and consist of 'white' and 'dark' energy signals… whatever that means." Shaking her head, the blonde in pigtails switched her computer to something more constructive for her; viewing online fashion magazines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well" Ranma began with a sigh. "It's my first day of school… again." Hopefully this _'first day'_ wouldn't be crazy like the one at Furinkan was. One good thing about it so far was that there was no such thing as a school uniform for Tokyo City Junior High. Uniforms weren't bad in a way, but they took away outfit variety and all. Something that 'Miyako' didn't like all that much.

Her eyes turned towards her father. He was currently in monkey form due to a trip into the Koi pond this morning. "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, Papa." The blonde said as she took off to the rooftops. When she got to Tokyo City, she'd land back onto the ground and continue normally. Genma watched after her with a bit of an indignant frown.

'Don't get in trouble… who does Ranma take me for? What kind of trouble could I get into while in this form?' He was forced to blink when something about his size landed in front of him. It was a monkey, but was dressed in a black body suit with yellow gloves, boots, tail-tip, belt, and a giant 'M' on its head. ///What do you want?/// Genma asked cautiously in monkey speech.

The odd monkey pointed in his direction. ///I'm Monkey///

///And people think I'm lame. What kind of name is 'Monkey'?/// The fat man turned simian asked with a sweat-drop. He really hoped this wouldn't bring any trouble.

///The name works/// Monkey said with a shrug. ///I'm here for a reason; I've seen some of the skills you possess and believe that you could use those skills in protecting the Earth./// An eyebrow rose when the monkey in front of him started to laugh.

///What's in it for me? Why should I have to take time out of my… busy schedule and rescue people all willy nilly?///

///Don't you always preach about it being a martial artist's duty to protect the weak?/// He knew there would be complications, which is why he worked out a precaution to the possible problem. ///I guess that's all talk, and that you don't have the power to back it up. I've wasted my time in coming here, and the one I'm talking to turns out to be a weakling and coward.///

///Now wait just a minute you banana eating fool./// Genma announced. ///Genma Saotome is no weakling or coward.///

///Then you'll do it?///

///You bet your damn tail I will!/// As soon as that left his mouth, his eyes got a look of horror into it. ///No wait…///

///Too late Genma Saotome./// Monkey said as some energy gathered in his hand. He then thrust the energy into the dark monkey in front of him, engulfing the fat man turned monkey in a flash of light. ///You are now one of the many protectors of this world. As a precaution, I had someone I know include a little extra with it. Whenever you see incredible danger, you will unconsciously transform and go to the trouble and deal with it. Then you will fly back home. You will be aware of it all, and in control of your body, but will have to act upon your powers.///

Genma looked down at himself, and then at his reflection in the Koi pond. His outfit consisted of a monkey-sized silver gi with black boots and gloves. The belt around the gi was black with a large S. On his head was a silver bandana with a large black S on it as well. ///Genma Saotome, you are now the Silver Chimp. I bid you a good day./// Monkey said as he flew off.

As the martial artist monkey stood there, only one thing came to his mind, and he shouted it out. ///NOOOOO!!!!!///

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'The school doesn't look so bad.' Ranma thought as her eyes scanned the area from outside the gates. The school was relatively big with a large grassy field and trees. It looked like an all around nice and peaceful school. If she was correct, then the school might also be connected to the elementary as well.

"Look out!" A voice cried out. Jumping out the way, the blonde was nearly hit by someone on top of a skateboard. The person made a hop and twirl on said skateboard in the air before landing on her feet with the board in her hand. Upon closer look, the person was actually a girl. Her outfit consisted of a dark green and white baseball cap, a yellow with green boarder baggy shirt, and a pair of baggy shorts. Her eyes were green, and her hair was short and black. "Sorry about that, was a bit busy enjoying the wind of the ride. I'm Kaoru, Kaoru Matsubara. Hope I didn't scare you too bad." Flipping the board, she jumped back on and started again towards the school.

"So cool…" Ranma announced, referring to the moves the girl made on the skateboard. She began her trek again towards the school building; admiring the scenery as she went. Hopefully she won't have any trouble with the principal at this school, and hopefully he wasn't an oddball. Her eyes suddenly caught the sight of someone being picked on. The blonde was about to do something when a girl charged out of the school with a broom.

Her hair was an orange color in a long high ponytail tied into place by a large red bow. Her eyes were red, almost pink, and her shirt was white with red and pink sleeves. She wore a pair of jean shorts, and her shoes were a little over calf length and red. "Picking on the defenseless is crying out for justice. The Pink Sentai of Tokyo City Junior High won't allow it! I, Momoko Akatsutsumi, shall right this wrong!" The girl then began chasing the boy around and waving the broom. "The Broom of Justice shall show you the error of your ways!"

'Too much sentai heroes for her.' The blue-eyed girl thought with a sweat-drop as she continued on into the school. After a few minutes, she found herself at the principal's office door. 'Oh I do hope he's not a weirdo.' Bracing herself, she opened the door slowly. With a timid glance, she looked inside. A sigh escaped her when she saw that the room looked like a normal office room.

"Ah, so you're here." A voice said. Looking up, Ranma saw the principal. He was a little overweight and was of middle height. His eyebrows were in a slight curve above his eyes, and his thin mustache was also slightly curved downwards. His face kind of resembled one of those red dome shaped figurines with the white faces. There was even one behind him on his desk. All in all, the guy looked normal. "It's good to meet you, Saotome-san."

"It's nice to meet you too. For a second there, I thought I was going to have a repeat of Furinkan. I'm glad to see that you're normal." The principal gave a slight laugh.

"I may be a bit childish at times, but I'm fine in the head." He became serious. "Now, as I believe, you are not as you appear to be, and are mostly doing this because the so called 'Big Kahuna' arranged it like this. The other reason is that you really have nothing better to do with your time, and this is just a thing you can do to kill time. Am I correct on this part right here?"

"Yes" The blonde said with a nod. "Although I would rather do whatever it is I'd like to do, this could just be what I need to kill some extra time."

"Changing won't be a problem, will it?"

"No" Ranma said. "I managed to fix my No-change to prevent the change for about six hours. It'll need to recharge for six hours afterwards, but it works. I'm also, for the next two days, locked due to… monthly problems." This caused the principal to fall out of his chair.

"So it's that complete." The large man said as he got back into his seat, using a handkerchief to wipe the sweat on his brow. "As weird as it all seems, I do hope you have a good time at this school. I hope to not see any problems from you either."

"I will try my best." The blonde said as she bowed. Dismissed by the principal, she made her way out of the office and towards her homeroom. "Here it is." She said as the door slid open as she neared it. 'A little more advanced in technology indeed.' She took a step inside and made a jump back. 'Gah!'

"You should watch where you're going." The girl said a little snobbishly. Her hair was brown, and both sides of her head featured big and curly puffs of hair; each about as big as her head. On top of her head looked like a toy crown, and she was wearing an expensive looking purple dress. The oddest thing, for Ranma at least, was that the girl's red eyes had a big white star in the center; taking up most of her eyeball. There were also three freckles under both eyes. "Ah, I see you are left speechless by my extravagance. Well, you should be, because I'm Himeko Shirogane. Do I not deserve the most attention out of anyone in this school? Yes I do! Hahaha" As Himeko made her way back into the classroom, Ranma sighed.

'Well, it still seems better than Furinkan.' She thought to herself as she watched a boy with buckteeth run around the hall with a camera in his hands. It was at that time the bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

The teacher greeted the class before an announcement. "Class, I'd like you to meet a new student that will be here with us." He waved his hand to Ranma. "Please introduce yourself to everyone please."

The blonde in pigtails gave a polite bow and a smile. "I'm Miyako Saotome. I hope we can get to know each other." She blinked at some of the looks she was getting from the boys. 'Well this is an odd turn of events.' She thought to herself. With Kuno, it was easy to label him as a disturbed pedophile, but this would be… different.

"Thank you Saotome-san. You may have a seat." Giving a nod, the young-looking girl in pigtails walked over and picked a desk. Her eyes took notice that the top of the desk had a small computer screen built into it, with a picture of the current teacher in the corner.

'Yes… Tokyo City is slightly more advanced indeed.' She thought to her self as the teacher began to speak. A small little beep sounded on the computer screen in her desk. Looking down, she noticed it said something about having a message. Opening the message, she read it in her mind. 'I really love your outfit!' Her Miyako personality suppressed a giggle and surge of joy that attempted to break out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unlike that first day at Furinkan, the first day here wasn't all that eventful at all. Even though she knew a vast majority of the stuff being taught in each class, she decided that the best course of action would be to go a long with it and act like she was interested. There were still a few odd little events here and there. Apparently she had somehow become popular quickly among the school because of the way she acted and dressed. It was a very weird thing. Suddenly getting piles of letters and things would make one think that little thing.

It was kind of disturbing to suddenly find out that the locker you had was full of several letters of varying colors. Maybe it really was a bad idea to go along with Principal Kuno after-all. Although besides that little aspect, there were many people who she seemed to have fun talking to. There were many times in which she felt like just taking a nap, but knew that would be a completely rude thing to do, seeing as how doing that would prevent the teachers from doing what their job was supposed to.

During the lunch break she had notice that Momoko girl she had seen this morning was constantly acting out as if she was a sentai hero. Appearing wherever she thought she saw injustice and correcting it. It was kind of odd to see someone use a feather duster as if it was a sword, and then shout out speeches that reminded her of what the Sailor Senshi and other hero teams would do. It looked like someone was a little bit obsessive in that aspect. Ranma thought it was cool though, and she figured the whole Miyako personality was to blame. She could have her head in the clouds and admire others too much… even though she herself could probably do the stuff as well.

After school was over, she decided to venture over to the sport's field to watch and see what was going on. She quickly gained an odd respect for Kaoru's skill as the girl charged around the soccer field with determination that not many would see from a middle schooler. She had a little air about her as someone who had some fighting skill. Not a lot of it, but she had some. That was something the blonde could look up to.

She was finally on her way back to the Tendo Dojo when she accidentally bumped into someone due to being a little spaced out. "Oh! I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" She reached out and helped the old lady to her feet. She was slightly curious when the woman seemed to go wide eyed when she looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The elderly woman said as she looked down at the girl. "What is your name, child?"

"Miyako Saotome" Ranma said with a wide smile. She was glad the lady was ok. "Again, I'm sorry for knocking you down." After saying a goodbye, the young blonde continued skipping along the sidewalk. The woman she helped up looked after her retreating form.

"Miyako" she said to herself as she gave a sigh. "That's the name my daughter would have given to her child if it had been a girl." Her thoughts ran around the notion of her daughter having another child. That had to be impossible, but she wasn't sure. No contact with a family member in over 10 years could cause a person to miss out on things. A slight tear made its way down her cheek as she moved on.

xxA.Nxx

The next chapter will require a little bit of thought for it, but I have a couple ideas for it already.

If anyone can think up the name for those Japanese figurines that look like red domes with white faces on them, please let me know. It's been bugging me greatly.

I'm considering having Kodachi make her appearance in the next chapter.


	7. The Black Rose's Crime Against Romance

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

Ranma in boy form will be referred to as 'Ranma'.

Ranma in girl form will be referred to as 'Miyako'

It prevents confusion at times… really it does. If nobody likes that system, I'll change it back to just being referred to as 'Ranma'.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/signs/

///animal speech///

Chapter 7

"Saotome-san, will you please accept my gift?" Miyako blinked at the request. It had been a few days since she started school here, it was currently Thursday, and her observation was correct. Because of _**her**_ mannerisms and style, she was popular beyond what she thought should be normal. The sad part was, _**SHE**_ couldn't just outright refuse the gifts.

"Thank you" She said as she took the package and bowed. When Akane had found out about this little thing, the tomboy had stared at her for a few seconds before laughing her ass off at the whole ordeal. Well, the laughing was due to the blonde in pigtails being buried in letters. The taller girl was a bit annoyed that her own popularity induced morning fights and all, but was also glad that she wasn't the one buried.

Besides the whole 'mass amounts of letters and items' thing, the school was relatively boring and peaceful. Her favorite two times of the day were lunch, of course, and PE. Although she did wish the girls and boys weren't separated and doing different things. It would have been slightly more fun to do what they were doing.

Oh yeah, there was also that Himeko Shirogane girl. The rich girl seemed a little put off by the fact that the blonde was so popular. She made a large habit of trying to stand out amongsteveryone else for some reason. A weird thing about Shirogane was that she had her own door in the hallway that she would frequently go into, and it would remain locked when she wasn't in there. None of the students knew what the place was. There were also her maids that appeared with her at times. Every single maid looked exactly like the other. It was like something out of a horror movie.

With a sigh, the curly haired pigtailed girl walked up to her locker and opened it. She proceeded to jump back when several letters fell out. "Chaa…" The blonde sighed out again before picking everything up. 'I think I now know how Akane felt… in a way. I don't have to fight for my life, but I have to fight being rude.'

This morning she found out that she could transform back into her birth form again. The thought seemed a little weird to her, but she was really anticipating turning back into her birth form later. _**REALLY**_ anticipating it, and maybe enjoy releasing a little annoyance onto a certain father. 'I have to go to piano practice though.' She thought with a slight frown as she exited the school.

The small music school wasn't too far away from the junior high, so it didn't take all that long to get there. Moseni came to regard her as a star pupil; a quick learner who only needed to practice a certain piece a few times before getting it down. The older woman figured that with the rate she was learning, it would be about one month before she was 'fully passable'. Of course, Moseni did say that one would have to practice off and on so as not to lose the skill.

There was something a bit odd though. It was as if the piano she was using actually had emotions of its own, and was absolutely thrilled for her progress and playing as well. Maybe it was her own imagination playing tricks on her, but the idea was tame comparedto many other things she was aware of in the world.

"Music is a window to the heart and soul. How one plays can reflect the emotion they are experiencing." Moseni simply said as she instructed the blonde-haired girl. "Many times when one plays while under a certain emotion, that emotion can carry to the ears of the listeners. Often causing them to experience that emotion as well, and this is usually done by the work of professionals who can convey their emotions thoroughly."

It was a long two hours, but Miyako was finally finished and on her way back home. Her eyes, however, saw the elderly woman from a few days ago struggling with a few grocery bags. Deciding the best course of action would be to help, she walked up to the woman. "Excuse me ma'am, but do you need some help?" A bit of confusion played across her face when the older woman almost missed a step when she saw the blonde.

"That would be lovely, dearie." The gray-haired woman with a blonde streak said with a smile. 'Maybe I can find out who she really is.' After handing the young girl a couple **of** bags, they began their walk towards where the woman lived. "It's so nice to see someone willing to help."

"It was the least I could do. I saw you struggling, and I would have felt bad if I didn't help." Miyako said with a bright smile as she followed the woman. They traveled in silence for several minutes until the woman stopped at a pair of gates. The two walked through the gates, and the blonde's eyes began to sparkle at the sight in front of her.

The place was quite a bit smaller than the Tendo home, but it consisted of a modest two story olden-style house. Around the property was a large yard with shrubbery and a few trees. To the left side of the house was a small koi pond. Maybe it was smaller than the place she was currently living at, but this place, in Miyako's opinion, was more beautiful.

"It's so pretty." She softly said. Something slightly bugged her though as she extended her senses of the area. She couldn't feel the presence of anyone else around. "You… live here by yourself, ma'am?"

"You are a very perceptive young girl." The lady began with a slight smile as they made their way inside and proceeded to put the contents in the sacks away. "I do have a daughter, but I haven't seen her in years. I don't know where she currently lives, and I haven't received a letter or call. It's all because of a small disagreement we had all those years ago regarding her husband." Confusion played across her features when she heard a small sound. Looking towards the blonde, she was interested to see that the girl was wiping a few traces of tears from her eyes.

"That's so sad!" The girl in pigtails whined out as she wiped her eyes. The same could almost be said for her self. She hadn't seen her mother in 10 years, and she didn't remember where she lived.

"Child" The woman began, "You said your name was Miyako Saotome, right?" At the nod, she continued. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Nodoka Saotome, would you?"

Miyako gave a nod. "She's my mom, why?" Startled could not describe how she was feeling as the older woman wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nodoka is my daughter." The woman simply said.

"Oh" The younger girl stated simply. After several seconds in the hug, something came to mind. "Wait, does that mean you're my grandmother?" That should be what the revelation meant, right?

A sweat-drop formed on the newly discovered grandmother's head. 'She certainly is a little slow.' Letting go of the girl, she smiled. "I knew my daughter had a son, but I didn't know she had a girl."

The blonde almost began jumping for joy, but there was something she needed to tell her "Grandma…" Miyako really didn't want to lie to the woman. "Do you believe in magical curses?"

"Hmm… I've never encountered curses before, but I do believe there are such things in this world. Why do you ask?" Did the girl have some terrible curse or something?

"Well, you see grandma, it goes like this…" The blonde pulled out a small holographic disk that she ended up creating after her confrontation with Ryoga. 'With this, it'll be easier to explain.' She thought as the recording began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Gotokuji matriarch just shook her head in wonderment as she looked upon her grandchild. The whole curse thing was definitely a bit odd, and the fact that she… he changed personalities with it was probably a difficult thing to go through. To actually be able to keep sanity from deteriorating because of it was an admirable. She was currently looking at her, now male, grandchild. "Where are you currently living, Ranma-kun?"

"I'm currently living at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, grandmother." Ranma answered as he drank a bit of tea. He was happy to find his grandparent. After the introduction, the braid-haired boy vaguely remembered her from when he saw her about a year or so before the training trip. "There was some pact between my father and Soun Tendo to engage one of Soun's three daughters and I to carry on the Anything Goes style of martial arts. Luckily Miyako convinced them to have the decision postponed for a year and a half to two years. If a decision wasn't reached, then it won't work out. I do, however, believe the fathers are trying to plan something for if that happens."

The elderly woman gave a small laugh. "Do you have feelings yet for any of them?" She watched as the boy got a contemplating look on his face.

"Hmm…" Did he really have anyone in mind? Shaking his head, the short boy looked towards his grandmother. "I don't believe I do, grandmother. I've only known them for a little over a week, and I don't believe love works that fast. I consider Kasumi as a kind of motherly figure/big sister. I consider Akane as a friend, although she does seem to still hold a slight bit of distrust and nervousness towards me. On the subject of Nabiki" He grew deep in thought. "I consider her as an intellectual equal who is my future assistant and business partner. Both of us are planning a construction business to be used for the destruction caused by super heroes and villains. We still need help with the final paperwork since we are still considered minors in the way of business. We both figured we might be able to get Tendo-san or Kasumi to help with that."

"My, it sounds like such fun." The woman with a blonde streak in her gray hair said with a small laugh. "Such an adventure it will be for ones so young." A small thought crossed her mind. "Ranma-kun, maybe you could visit again sometime this weekend? I'd like to get to know you some more."

"I'd love to, grandmother." The boy said with a genuine and joyous smile. "I don't believe there's anything that I have to do on Saturday, but I'll give you a call if something comes up." Standing up, he gave a low bow to the woman. "It was a pleasure to meet with you, grandmother."

"It has been a great pleasure to find out that I'm no longer alone." She returned a bow to the boy. "You could say I rediscovered both a grandson and a granddaughter." The Gotokuji matriarch finished humorously with a giggle.

With a little roll of his eyes, Ranma made his way towards the entrance and slipped his boots back on. "See you soon, grandmother." He said with a bow as he exited the home. After the boy left, his grandmother looked upwards with her hands closed together, and a wide and happy smile.

"Thank you so much." She said softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma wasn't sure why, but the visit with his newly discovered grandmother had given him a feeling of joy that he, in male form, hadn't felt in a long time. The last time he had ever really felt fully joyous was the time he first met Washu and learned about sub space manipulation and other forms of knowledge. That… was quite a while ago. It was a shame that the gray-haired woman lived all by herself without any contact from the woman who was her own daughter.

His eyes suddenly lit up as a possible solution came to him. Maybe he could link another entrance to his lab up from the woman's home. Not only would it allow them to get in contact with each other easier, but it would also provide a quicker way to get to school. She wouldn't be as lonely anymore if he could visit her easily through that.

With a shout of excitement, the 16-year-old genius/martial artist jumped onto the fence and pointed to the sky. "SCIENCE SOLVES ALL PROBLEMS!!!" He didn't care that people walking by were looking at him strangely as he announced that, and still didn't once he started skipping, in male form, along the way on top of the fence while whistling.

It was a few more minutes until he got to the gate to the Tendo home. With a small leap, he moved over the wall and landed on the other side. Walking gleefully, he walked up and entered the door. Taking his black boots off, he gave a shout of 'I'm back'. Kasumi appeared and greeted him. "Good evening, Ranma-kun. You seem to be excited." It was hard _**NOT**_ to spot.

"I am Kasumi, I am. I met my grandmother for the first time in a little over 10 years."

"Oh my, that sounds lovely." A sudden thought crossed the oldest daughter's mind. "Ranma-kun, have you ever heard of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics?"

"Can't say I have Kasumi, why?"

"On Akane's way home from school, she found three girls who were very bandaged up. They were apparently ambushed a little while before Akane found them, and they asked her if she would be able to fill in for them in the match. She agreed to it, and has been trying to train in it since then. She was having a terrible time until Ryoga showed up and decided to help her."

"Ryoga… knows Rhythmic Gymnastics?" Ranma asked with a quirked eyebrow. "I never pegged the guy to know anything with grace. I should go and see how they are doing. Thanks for the info, Kasumi." The braid-haired boy said with a wave as he walked off and made his way towards the dojo.

When he arrived at his destination, he almost started laughing at the sight. Akane was on the floor, wrapped up in a ribbon while Ryoga was holding his head in a kind of annoyance. Stifling the oncoming laugh, he walked up to the duo and voiced his thoughts. "Gee, Akane, who knew you were into this kind of thing."

He received an intense glare from the floored Tendo. "Just shut up and get me out of this thing. The idiot here wouldn't know how to teach a cow to moo." The glare was then cast towards the lost boy.

"It's not my fault." Ryoga said nervously as he waved his hands in front of him. "I've been showing you everything you're supposed to do, but you seem to mess it all up." He wondered how one girl could be so clumsy.

Ranma gave a shrug and a wave as he began to walk out. "You two play nice, you hear? I have to go do some stuff in my laboratory." He didn't get far before a ribbon wrapped around him and was pulled backwards. The collar of his lab coat was then grabbed by the boy in the bandana. "Care to explain why you did that, booger boy?" He received a growl from the taller boy.

"As much as I can't stand your guts, Ranma, Akane need all the help she can get." He thrust a ribbon into the smaller boy's hands. "Now do whatever with the ribbon so we can get on with this." He didn't know how he got himself into this mess. Oh wait, it was because he thought Akane was a little cute, and that it wouldn't be too hard to train her.

"So" Ranma began as he held the ribbon in his hand after being let go. "Just do whatever?"

"Yeah, do whatevARGH!" The lost boy screamed as a ribbon was roped around him, and he was then tossed into the opposite wall. "Ranma….." Ryoga growled as he got up and zeroed in on the smaller boy with a ball in his hands.

"You said 'do whatever'. You realize how vague that sounds to someone like me? How was I to know that it didn't actually mean 'please toss me into the wall face first'?" The genius/martial artist then gave a small and lazy shrug and dodged out of the way of the sphere thrown at him. "I could have also taken it to mean 'please take this ribbon and turn it into a heat seeking plutonium bomb with enough power to destroy a world in one blow and rip the very fabric of space and time'." Light glared off his glasses for a second. "You know, I wonder if that's a possible thing to do."

"…" Was the only response the two other people could give.

"Good lord… you two take me too seriously. You know that, don't you? I suppose you two will also think I'm serious if I say 'Hey, I'm actually a super secret mad scientist bent on world domination, and I have a secret agent spy in my laboratory that I'm going to torture for international secret things. When he's out of the way, I'll finally be free to take over the world's supply of toothpicks and use said toothpicks in a plot to create an invention that's powerful enough to enslave the minds of mass populations. With the population under my control, I'll then have enough people to play the biggest volley ball game in known history.'"

"That" Akane began wide eyed, "was pretty descriptive for a joke."

"You actually are a mad scientist…" Ryoga said with wide eyes as he began backing up.

"Oh crud" Ranma began in an odd voice. "Now you know too much about me. Well, seeing as how I can't have any witnesses." A gleam came to his glasses as he looked at the two.

"GAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Both Akane and Ryoga yelled as the braid-haired boy stalked up to them menacingly… only to fall onto his back laughing.

"Oh Kami-sama… you two are too easy. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He stopped laughing when the two taller teens began marching towards him with large auras. "Umm… eep!" That was all he said before he took off running with them behind him. He made his way out the dojo, around the house, dived into the Koi pond, and surfaced in his girl form as the two caught up.

With big eyes, 'Miyako' looked up at them with a frown. "I'm sorry I did that. Please don't hurt me." The glares she was receiving vanished as the two sighed before walking off back to the dojo. There was no way they could do anything to Ranma in girl form and _**NOT**_ feel evil.

A small giggle found its way out of the blonde's mouth. It really was fun to tease them back there, but they didn't really need to get angry. Then again, she shouldn't have acted so serious. The least she could do at the moment would be apologize and try to help Akane learn how to do that Rhythmic Gymnastics. It did look like fun after-all.

As she made her way back to the dojo, she didn't notice a figure in black standing on the outside wall of the Tendo property. 'So, this is where Akane Tendo lives.' The figure thought as she bounded into the yard and towards Akane's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rhythmic Gymnastics was so fun!" Miyako shouted as she walked around the house. Ryoga accidentally got splashed a few moments ago and was currently in his slime form, and so Miyako was being followed by a green space booger. When the blonde girl got back to the dojo, she took to the thing like paste to broken pieces, and to the pink leotard… can't forget the pink leotard.

Maybe the blonde did take it all a little seriously though. There was something about it that brought out a slight competitiveness to her. Since the only person who was experienced with the whole thing was Ryoga, Miyako decided to have a little fun against him. It also forced the lost boy to fight back, something he was reluctant to do at first. Once his body was slammed against the floor several times by a ribbon, the reluctance he had was completely thrown out the window.

Both Akane and Ryoga would both go on to say that Miyako, when serious about what she was doing, was someone to be reckoned with. It went on to show that the blonde in pigtails truly was Ranma. Then again, it has been shown a few times before during sparring sessions with Genma while the short child was in girl form.

As a boy, Ranma had more interest in his lab and science, but he would take his martial arts seriously if the situation called for it. In fact, the boy had a slight ego in both fields of interest. The ego may have dwelt more within his intelligence, but he would take offense if his physical ability was brought to a challenge. As a girl, she had a similar ego for martial arts when it was questioned. That ego, however, was also directed towards the realm of fashion.

The training session for Akane was suddenly turned into a tussle match between Miyako and Ryoga. The former had an intense amount of fun dancing around the strikes of the lost boy and striking back. The aforementioned boy lost his cool after several minutes of this and began to go at the girl with gymnastic equipment in hand; not caring about the 'cute and innocent' small girl she was most of the time.

The currently transformed Ryoga glared at his currently female rival. How the hell could a small girl so cute, childish, and innocent at one moment, become so serious and devious the next. He was able to fight back against her during the latter part, but he couldn't even bring himself to lay a hand on her after the 'training'. This little fact annoyed him. His rival had the greatest weapon at his/her disposal that the lost boy himself couldn't even get past. He couldn't even use the fact that the girl was actually the very being that he spent all this time to try and destroy.

A sudden noise from Akane's room alerted the two. Looking up, they were startled when a body came flying out of the window. Thinking that it was possibly the tomboy herself, Miyako jumped up and caught her before setting the figure down on the ground. The blonde then noticed it was a different girl. She had black hair in a side pony-tail and was dressed in a black leotard. "Who the heck is she?" The lost boy blob next to her just shook his head in confusion as well.

They watched as the girl seemed to come to. Sitting up, she looked in Miyako's direction. "Who are you?" Her eyes noticed the leotard the smaller girl was wearing. 'Not a bad garment at all. She wears it well.'

"Oh! You were knocked out of Akane-san's room and headed towards the ground. I jumped up and saved you." The blonde in pigtails said with a wide smile. "I couldn't let someone fall from that height and hurt their self."

"You saved me from my fall?"

"Yep! You would have gone splat if I didn't" The azure-eyed girl's eyes went as wide as saucers when the strange lady in the leotard leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss. Miyako remained motionless a second later when the strange girl stopped and got to her feet.

"Farewell my Leotard-wearing Loli Princess. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!!!!" The raving laugh sounded on even when Kodachi was already far away from the compound; black roses swirling around a dazed blonde. After several seconds of sitting there in shock, the physically young looking girl scrambled to her feet and ran around in a panic with her hands covering her mouth.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I'M NO LONGER PURE AND INNOCENT!!! I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A PSYCHOTIC WOMAN!! WAAAAHHHHH!!!!" She left a wide-eyed Ryoga-booger nose bleeding in her dust as she ran around and into the house, running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Jeez Ranma" Akane commented as she appeared downstairs with the remnants of a wooden mallet. Her eyes looked toward the distraught blonde. "You're going to wake the neighborhood screaming like that. Just what the hell happened?"

"Isavedsomegirlwhowasfallingoutofyourwindowandwhenshewokeupshekissedme!" Miyako shouted at a fast clip before she began taking some breaths. The taller girl tried to figure out what she was saying.

"The girl falling out of my window was a maniac named Kodachi the Black Rose. She's from the opposing gymnastics team." The other part of what Miyako had just said thencaught up with her. "Did…" Akane began with wide eyes. "Did you just say that she kissed you?"

"Yeeeessss" The blonde whined out. "On the mouth too, and she called me her 'Leotard-wearing Loli Princess!!"

"My god, she was a pervert!" The dark haired girl announced in shock and disgust. Everyone else who joined the commotion looked on in wide eyes as well.

"My first kiss… taken from these lips by some maniac." Tears streamed from the girl in pigtails' eyes as she made a pose. "A person's first kiss… but a romantic thing it is. It's something that should be cherished in memory, but to have it stolen by a harlot such as Kodachi…" Fire began to burn in her azure eyes as she clenched her fist. "Kodachi the Black Rose… for this you shall pay!" Everyone watching the scene took a step backwards as an intense fiery aura flared to life around the smaller girl. She calmed down a few minutes later as she sunk to her knees. "Farewell, oh stolen first kiss."

An eyebrow rose from the vicinity of Nabiki. Getting a slight idea in her head, she walked up to the blonde and squatted down. "So" she began, "you would like to get back at Kodachi?" She received a small nod. "Well how about this?" The mercenary leaned down and began whispering into Miyako's ear. The blonde's face broke out into a sinister smile as she got to her feet and grabbed Nabiki's hand.

"Come on, Nabiki-san; let us talk a little more about your ideas."

An equally sinister smile appeared on the middle Tendo's face "I'd love to, Miyako-chan. I would love to indeed." With that, two scheming and cunning individuals walked away, side by side. The remaining residents of the house suddenly felt chills move up their spine, and they all felt a little sorry for the Black Rose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Something feels a little off." Akane said to her self as she walked through the gates of Furinkan the next morning while hearing people thank her for representing them on the gymnastics team. When she woke up earlier this morning, she found a male Ranma and Nabiki chattering away with each other. They were talking a little about Kodachi and the match on Saturday. While the braid-haired boy wasn't fazed as much as his female side was, he was still peeved at the fact that some psychotic woman decided to use 'Miyako' for her disturbing lusts.

As the tomboy was walking down the path towards the school, her limited martial arts ability sensed an incoming attack. Raising her hand, she caught an incoming wooden practice sword that was heading for her head. The one holding the sword was none other than the Black Rose.

"You truly are good, Akane Tendo." The girl said with a small smile. Students moving past the scene began whispering about the crazy girl. "Alas, I came here to ask you a question though."

"What question might that be, Kodachi?" She did not want to waste time with this perverted girl. In fact, she'd rather smash her upside the head for it.

"I require knowing who the cute and young loli princess in pigtails is." Everybody around the vicinity stopped at the question and stared at the girl. Another person was lusting after the poor blonde in pigtails?

"She's at home crying because of you kissing her last night." A voice announced from the wall of the entrance. Everyone turned to see Ranma standing with his arms crossed. His statement caused more murmuring among the students who began to look at Kodachi in shock and disgust. "Not that I really blame her. You _**ARE **_psychotic and scary." The braid-haired boy had actually called into the school and said that Miyako would be sick today.

"You dare to insult me?" Kodachi asked with a snarl. "Who do you think you are?"

"Ranma Saotome." The boy said with a flip from the wall as he landed in front of the raven-haired girl. "I don't appreciate you making my younger sister cry with your disgusting pedophilistic lust for her. She's furious and distraught over you stealing her first kiss."

"Do these ears of mine deceive me?" A new voice said entering the scene. "My twisted sister hath stolen my loli ballerina's first kiss? This is unforgivable, even for you." Kuno snarled as he stared down his sister.

Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief. "You two are siblings?" Ranma asked in shock. This has just turned from ugly to horrendous. "Why is everyone in the Kuno family delusional and nuts?!" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Saotome" Kuno began with a bow towards the braid-haired boy. "I humbly give my apologies for the deed that my twisted sister had done. Only a dishonorable fool would steal the first kiss of such an innocent flower in such a way." The entire school yard was stunned to hear such a thing from the delusional kendoist. "The first kiss is but a blessed event that should be cherished. I wouldst have liked to be the one to take that first kiss from the young ballerina. Now that it is not a possibility, I will just have to comfort the girl in her time of need." Making a pose, he cried out. "The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High will comfort the young beauty. My presence shall bring her from the depths of… OOF!" He didn't get to finish as a black boot kicked him in the stomach.

"I said Miyako will never love an idiot like you." The bespectacled boy then pointed a gloved finger to Kodachi. "That goes for you also, you psychotic witch."

"E… excuse me, but did you just call me a psychotic witch?" Kodachi asked with narrowed eyes and a slight frown.

"I was planning on switching the 'w' with a 'b', but that would have been a little _**TOO**_ rude on my part." A contemplative look came to the genius/martial artist. "No… that would actually hit the nail on the head I believe." The short boy had to dodge a ribbon that was heading his way. "I see you are slightly unfocused as well." He dodged another ribbon strike going for his head. "You're sloppy and uncoordinated too." The braid-haired boy grabbed the next strike in his hands.

"What?" Kodachi simply asked as the boy grabbed a hold of her ribbon in mid attack. She then screamed with the weapon was yanked, causing her to be thrown towards her adversary. Before the gymnast collided with the boy, Ranma leapt out of the way and watched her fly into the wall.

"Saotome!" Kuno yelled as he marched up to the smaller boy. "I will admit my sister is twisted and disturbed, but you didn't need to do that dastardly deed." The man proceeded to attack the lab coat wearing boy with a series of bokken strikes. Ranma began dodging the strikes, not really able to get close to the delusional idiot at the moment.

Smiling when his opponent finally let up on the strikes, the raven-haired boy jumped into his defenses. "Not a bad attack Kuno, but mine is better." Hundreds of punches began to rein down onto the kendoist, with an ending kick sending him into the wall next to his sister. "That was short, but it did erase some of my annoyance." Turning to the assembled students, he smiled as light reflected off his glasses. "Now I must be off. Inventions, training, knowledge, sinister plans… they don't all work themselves out on their own." He began jumping away as everyone who heard what he said felt a little worried at the 'sinister plans' part.

"A… Akane" One of the girls asked in worry. "Is Ranma a mad scientist bent on taking over the world?"

"Of course he's not. He's just an eccentric little jerk who has lapses into apparent insanity." She became contemplative. "Although… there's no telling what he does in that large inter-dimensional laboratory he has that's hooked onto my house with large computers, devices of unknown function, and other such things." She saw the looks that were directed at her. "He's mostly harmless… I think. He has experimented on his father though."

Everyone looked at her blankly before coming to one possible conclusion. Stay on the good side of Ranma Saotome.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Ranma was experiencing some odd dreams. They would frequently switch between two different perspectives, but both perspectives were from the same boy and girl. The boy was short with red hair, and his clothes looked a lot like his own. The girl was blonde and constantly wearing ballerina clothes.

The boy, Dexter he heard people in the dreams say, would work away in a secret laboratory that he somehow hid behind his bookcase. Unless he had access to sub space knowledge, that should have been almost impossible. The redheaded boy would go on to create a bunch of crazy inventions that seemed to frequently backfire on him time after time.

The girl, Dee Dee, acted similar to his girl form. She appeared to be a little ditzier than Miyako though. She would constantly break into the boy's lab and destroy something by simply pressing a lone button. This resulted in constant arguments between the two siblings.

Dexter had an apparent rival with a large head named Mandark. How someone could be so vindictive, petty, and nuts was beyond Ranma. The black haired boy apparently had an unhealthy lust for the blonde girl in pigtails, and said blonde was a little creeped out by the whole thing as well.

Something the braid-haired boy found even odder was the fact that the name of the boy's computer had the same name as his own. The only possible conclusion that Ranma could even make from the dreams was that he was somehow a reincarnation of the two or something. As for the girl, Dee Dee, the most likely possibility was that it was her who drowned in the spring of drowned Ditz.

If that was true, then maybe he would find out how she drowned. It didn't seem like it would be during this sleep period though; as the two still seemed to be a little under ten-years-old and nowhere near china. There was also the fact that he was woken up when he was dragged out of his bed by his braid.

"Come on boy, it's time to train." Genma said gruffly as he dragged the boy out of the bed in his lab.

"You are going to pay for this." Ranma simply stated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm telling you guys" Ranma began as he, Akane, and Nabiki (who decided to come and witness the plan Ranma and her put together) were walking towards St. Hebereke Girls School. "Something is happening with the climate around the world. It's slowly happening, and I'm not exactly what the cause of it is. It's getting unseasonably colder around here."

"Oh come on Ranma. The weather is still as warm as it always is in late summer." The tomboy stated with annoyance as she looked at the braid-haired boy. For a couple days, he had been trying to figure out this odd little problem that he had found. He kept mentioning about something in the waters that he couldn't understand.

"Let's just focus on my sister's match against Kodachi, and let's not forget our little plan." Nabiki finished with a wink. Her partner in crime gave a smile before dumping a little water over himself.

"You got it, Nabiki-san." Miyako said with a bright smile. Earlier this morning, she had called her grandmother and said she would visit later that day. The blonde had also told the other woman that she had a few questions to ask too.

Making their way through the entrance to St. Hebereke, the three girls came across Kodachi. "We meet again, Akane Tendo." Her eyes then looked upon the smaller girl in pigtails. Immediately, the gymnast was down on a knee and holding the girl's chin in her hand. "I apologize for coming on too strong, my lovely blonde princess, but my body was in a surge of excitement after you saved me. This win in my match shall be devoted to you, my dear Miyako." The Black Rose missed the look of disgust on the blonde's face as she stood up to look at Akane. "May the best girl win, Akane Tendo." She held her hand out to shake with dark haired girl.

"Wait a second." Nabiki drawled out as she grabbed the wrist of the girl and turned it around. Between each hand was a small tack.

"Oh, how did those get there?"

"I'll give you points for cunning, but they get taken away for carelessness." The middle Tendo stated with a half-lidded stare. The three continued on their way and entered the dressing room reserved for the Furinkan High team. Looking around them, Nabiki and Miyako shared a smile to each other. "Operation Black Rose…"

"…will now commence." The blonde finished as she looked around again. Putting a finger to her lip, she brought out the umisenken technique and moved to the door. Peeking out, her eyes didn't see a soul close by. Moving quickly on her feet, the girl in pigtails moved down the hall and found the St. Hebereke's dressing room. Cracking the door open softly, she saw it was empty.

Entering the small room, she glanced at each of the lockers until she came to Kodachi's. Silently opening it, Miyako pulled out the black leotard the gymnast would be wearing. Giggling evilly to herself, she brought out a pair of small scissors and began cutting. "A little snip-snip here, and a little snip-snip there."

Finished, the azure-eyed girl put the garment back into the locker neatly before sneaking her way back to the Furinkan dressing room. Her eyes caught sight of a pair of sleeping fish with a black rose floating in the fish tank. Shaking it off, her eyes turned to Nabiki's. "Phase One of Operation Black Rose is complete, Nabiki-san." A salute was sent towards the mercenary.

"Excellent." The brown haired girl said in an almost exact replica of Mr. Burns. "We do indeed make a wonderful team, Miyako-chan." The smile was slightly predatory, and the one she received back from the younger girl was of the same magnitude. "Maybe I should start teaching you a little of what I know. You have quite a bit of potential that could be put to good use." She held out her hand, waiting for the girl to respond.

"We _**WILL**_ be assistants and business partners after-all, Nabiki-san." Miyako responded as she took the girls hand. Akane watched in a little fear at seeing two girls, both with equally predatory smiles, making plans that just screamed 'trouble'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heeeeyyyy… why did we get stuck next to Kuno-san?" Miyako whined as Nabiki and she sat next to the deranged kendoist. It wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't for the boy trying to hug her.

"It is because fate has shined upon us, my dear Miyako of Pigtails." Kuno stated as tears ran down his cheeks. "Will you at least accept this garment that expresses my love for you?" The tall boy handed her the same gothic lolita outfit and teddy bear that he attempted to get Ranma to take for her.

"Kuno-san, I don't…" She didn't get to finish what she said before Kuno was knocked far out of his seat by Kodachi entering the area. The young sibling gave a bow to the blonde.

"Do not let my idiot of a brother disturb you, my cute princess." She reached into her outfit and brought out something to hand to Miyako. "Please accept this lovely choker that expresses my feelings for you." The choker was a simple black strip with pink heart in the center.

"That's ok Kodachi-san, I…" The girl was gone by the time the blonde looked up. "Now what do I do?" She whined as she looked at the items. "They do look lovely though."

"Nabiki Tendo Rule of the Trade #1" the brown-haired girl began. "If the gift is free, then take it and don't worry about anything. They gave it to you, so why not?"

"I guess you're right, Nabiki-san. They _**DID**_ give the things to me, and I _**DO**_ love the items." A giggle escaped from the blonde. "Then I will. Yay, I have a new outfit." She announced giddily as the items were stuffed into her sub-space pocket.

Their eyes then turned to the match that was getting ready to start. The referee started calling Kodachi Kuno, but everything soon went silent. The Black Rose was curious as to why everyone started laughing. After a few seconds, a full length mirror was brought out for her to look. On the butt of her leotard was a large hole, and the hole was cut into a heart shape. Blushing furiously, the currently exposed girl demanded a towel to wrap around her waist, and to hide the unsightly cut. She announced she would find whoever did it, and make them pay.

"Phase One" Miyako began, "is a colossal success." She shared a look with Nabiki. "Phase Two is in Akane's hands. Winning will humiliate the girl a bit, and then Phase Three can commence." She pulled out a small device with a button on it. "Phase Three will humiliate her so much."

"You can be so devious, Miyako-chan." The girl with a pageboy haircut said as a smile wormed its way onto her lips. "Oh look, the match is starting. Hopefully Akane will be able to win." They watched as the two girls began leaping and whacking at each other with weapons of all kinds. "Spiked clubs and razor hula-hoop, she's a sneaky one."

"If Akane doesn't watch out, she could be cut by that hoop." Miyako's eyes went wide. "I spoke too soon. It looks like her hair was just cut." She watched as the large chunk of hair, bow and all, fell to the floor of the ring.

"Well this isn't good at all." Nabiki stated with a slight frown. "She's been growing her hair since she was a child. It was a pride and joy thing for her." Her eyes watched as her sister was standing there. "Crap, she's in complete shock."

"She's going to lose!" Miyako said as she stood up. She watched as Kodachi began charging for her, but blinked when the tomboy moved out of the way. "Whew, it looks like she's back… to… oh my."

"You can say that again." Her companion said with a slight whistle. Akane had just produced one hell of a battle aura, and said aura was used as a bit of fiery fuel that allowed the now short-haired tomboy to rain down hit after hit with clubs, hoops, ribbons, and an assortment of other things. A final underhand club hit sent the psychotic gymnast over the rope and out of the ring.

"Not as expected" The blonde began, "but Phase Two is complete." Her eyes watched as Kodachi climbed back into the ring and began an argument with the other girl. Pulling out the small device, Miyako and Nabiki shared a smile. "Phase Three activate."

After the button was pressed, everyone in the gym stared in shock as Kodachi's leotard and towel were completely ripped to shreds by some unknown thing. There she stood in her birthday suit, and every single eye was on her. One person started laughing, then another, and another, and finally the whole place was filled with laughter. The gymnast, embarrassed beyond belief, ran out of the place with her clothes in a bag; completely red from it all.

"You know what?" The young girl in pigtails said as she looked towards the older girl. "I feel really bad for doing that."

"It _**WAS**_ slightly over the top, but it was funny though."

"I'm going to go see if she's ok. Want to come with me Nabiki-san? I _**AM**_ just a little girl after-all." The so called little girl said with a puppy dog eyes attack. Caving in, the mercenary decided to join the girl. Along the way, they met up with Akane and informed them of what they were going to do.

"You didn't have to go _**THAT**_ far you know." The dark-haired girl said with a frown. "I need to go home and see if Kasumi can do something about my hair. You two go ahead, and don't make it worse." She finished with narrowed eyes and a growl. "You may not be a true young girl, Miyako, but I do think a spanking would be a just punishment."

"No!" The blonde cried as she held her butt. "I'll be a good girl, I promise I will." She watched as Akane left and shivered. "I will save the fate of my butt."

"Uh… right." Nabiki commented with a sweat-drop as they made their way to the St. Hebereke's dressing room. After a small knock on the door, Kodachi poked her head out. "Kodachi, we saw what happened, and Miyako here wanted to come and see if you were ok."

The gymnast's eyes went wide as she grabbed the arm of the boy turned girl and dragged her inside. "Oh Miyako-chan, you truly are a wonder." She said with a tight hug. "My love is most impure and proper, but I care not. True love can not be denied." She brought out a bouquet of roses. "Some roses, my princess?"

Before Nabiki could do anything, the paralysis powder shot out of the roses and hit Miyako. "Our parting for the moment is now, but our love shall stay." The psychotic gymnast leaned down and stole another kiss from her. "We shall see each other again, my princess. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!" With that laugh, she made her exit through a flurry of black rose petals.

The middle Tendo daughter looked around for a tiny bit before looking back towards the currently paralyzed blonde in pigtails. "Well… that went well I think. What about your thoughts on this event?"

"I think I'm scared of her." Miyako said simply as the paralysis powder began to wear off. "That evil woman has single-handedly stolen my first and second kisses."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Getting back at her doesn't work." The blonde said with a pout. "Best I could probably do would be to try and avoid her."

"Sounds like a plan."

xxA.Nxx

The chapter is finally done… yay! I'm also getting closer and closer to the whole PPGZ timeline. Another yay to that.

Big thanks to CyberSkaarj from Fukufics for pre-reading and helping with errors I had.

Next up: I'm not exactly sure at the moment. I know it will involve some things with Ranma and his grandmother, but nothing beyond that at the moment.


	8. Interlude: Mindless Fun Before the Storm

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

An interesting question was brought up by one reviewer. It was regarding the Golden Pair arc in Ranma. From re-reading the Golden Pair arc in the manga, I saw that it was sometime past summer, and that it was cold since everyone was wearing warmer clothes. In the current timeline of this story, it's still mid/towards the end of summer. Meaning there'd be a little while to go before the Golden Pair arc. It may seem weird, but it's worth noting.

This 'chapter' is also mostly of use for filling in a gap of things. Just a few things that can be considered that happened between chapters 7 and 8.

Big thanks to CyberSkaarj for pre-reading again

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

/signs/

///animal speech///

Interlude 1: Mindless Fun Before the Storm

"I'm glad you could make it, Miyako-chan." The Gotokuji elder said as she gave her grandson turned granddaughter a hug. The young blonde returned the hug before giving a smile of her own.

"I told you that I would be visiting today, Grandmother. My promises are something I try to keep." From the limited time they've known each other, Miyako had come to the conclusion that the older woman had an easy-going attitude and sense of humor. Maybe it came from the fact that she seemed to always talk with a kind of amusement within her voice, and how she would sometimes give a slight laugh. Whatever it was, the young girl found the woman easy to get along with.

"Miyako-chan" The gray-haired woman started. "I can sense there's a slight problem that is bothering you. Your head seems to be in the clouds." A slight pout appeared on the face of the girl in pigtails.

"My first two kisses were stolen by a maniac girl." Whatever her grandmother was expecting, it wasn't this. In fact, she had to blink a couple times. "The first one was stolen from me when I rescued her from falling out a window. The first thing she did was steal a kiss before jumping off, giving a shrill laugh, tossing black rose petals, and calling me her Leotard-wearing Loli Princess. The second time was right after the gymnastics match earlier. She shoved some roses to my face, they let off a paralysis powder, and then she gave me another kiss before bounding away with that laugh and petals again." Her pout deepened when the older woman in front of her gave off a small laugh. "It's not funny grandmother."

The laugh died down. "I'm sorry, dear. It's just that I've never heard of such a thing like that. If what has happened so far is of any indicator, I feel as if this is just the start of some interesting times for you."

"Well I certainly hope not, Grandmother." Miyako said with eyes wide. "I'm pretty sure being a split-personality aquatransexual with vast intelligence and good martial arts skills, having to put up the charade of a junior high student, having two people from the same family in love with my girl form, and having several other minor things happening are enough for one lifetime." Her grandmother proceeded to give another humorous chortle.

"You would think so, dear. You would think so. However, reality has a way of completely going the way you don't expect it to go."

"That's true." The blue-eyed girl said before her eyes lit up. "Hey grandmother, I was wondering something. Could I make another entrance to my Laboratory from here? That would allow easier travel and easier visits. It would also allow me to get to school easier. All I would have to do is create a door in my laboratory just a few feet away from the one that leads to my bedroom in the Tendo home. You would also be able to visit me over there without a lot of unnecessary travel." Her eyes lit up like street lamps in hope that she would be allowed to do it.

The Gotokuji elder thought for a few seconds before smiling. "I don't see why not, Miyako-chan. It would be a lovely idea. I could also meet the people who have been taking care of you." She was suddenly enveloped into a hug by a bubbly blonde in pigtails.

"I'll get right on it, grandmother!"

She was stopped when her grandmother started talking again. "Wait a moment, Miyako-chan. I was wondering if you could help me with something I've been trying to do, but have been having trouble doing lately."

"What is that, grandmother?"

"I was wondering if you could help me clean this old house a little. It's been a while since I've done it, and would appreciate some young help." The response she received was a wide smile.

"I'd be happy to!" It at least allowed her to spend more time with the woman. Turning to her computer watch, she gave a small command to Quadra. A few seconds later, she was wearing a light pink apron with floral print, and on her head was a handkerchief wrapped around her head with the same color and design. Her pigtails were poking out of the sides as well. "Where do I start, Grandmother?"

"I think the kitchen might be the best place."

"Ok!" Miyako shouted with a smile as she proceeded to get cleaning supplies and head towards the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma-monkey was currently lazing about and staring at the TV. He had been told by Ranma that the boy had to go somewhere after that gymnastic thingamabob. The boy wouldn't say where, even when the fat man tried to force the question. The braid-haired boy proceeded to just splash water onto him and walk off.

The man turned monkey figured it was just something that the boy's technological side was interested in. Especially since Ranma always seemed to act in that way whenever he wanted to go to something like that and Genma wouldn't let him. Often bemoaning his son over wasting time with all the technology nonsense, he was secretly impressed about how well the raven-haired boy did in balancing out both learning and martial arts.

The girl form was another problem with all that girly nonsense, but even _**she**_ wasn't bad at balancing the stuff out. Genma liked to complain about his son, and he convinced himself it was all for the boy's own good; although there _**WAS**_ the thought of early retirement and living off his son. If only his son wouldn't have gotten into increasing his intellect, then his retirement would have been easier.

Ah well, you can't have everything you want. The boy was, after-all, proceeding on to become an excellent martial artist. Science and curse or not, the boy loved the art. Ranma may have tried to hide that excitement with a calm exterior, but Genma could see it in the braid-haired boy's eyes. The overweight man was smarter than people thought he was. It was just… he had a thing for being lazy, gluttonous, sneaky, greedy, and all that other stuff. Not a good track record, but oh well. It's not that he didn't care for the boy, he just had a lot of human faults; anybody could understand that.

Many times he went on to thank his lucky stars that Ranma never did sign that seppuku contract all those years ago. If he had, then both of them would already be six feet under. He wasn't sure what Nodoka's interpretation of a man amongst men would be, but he didn't think it had anything to do with being a science geek or turning into a girl that acted girly.

That brought up another fact that the man turned monkey wasn't all that proud of. He had promised Nodoka that the both of them would visit her frequently, but he had not lived up to that promise. He had sent postcards and some photos regularly though, so that was something. That had stopped, however, after the curses. Hopefully he wouldn't be in too much trouble when/if the woman found him. He could only imagine what she'd do to him. She would probably give him a few hits upside the head and make him do a whole load of chores. Damn it, he didn't want to do any chores. He was happy with being lazy, and nothing could stop that.

Well… there was that whole thing the weird monkey did, but he didn't notice anything different after that fact. Just that outfit he wore for a couple minutes.

"_This just in"_ A news reporter said as she appeared on TV. _"We have word that a group of hostile men are holding the people in a bank hostage. It is believed to be about 12 men in all, all of them packing hi-tech weaponry, and they have the entrance to the bank barricaded. There is no word on why this has happened, but it is said that there are about 20 hostages in danger." _Shots seemed to rein out some of the windows on the upper level of the building. _"At the moment there is nothing anyone can do but hope for a miracle outcome."_

Genma's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second as he began to unconsciously ball up his monkey fists and transform into his Silver Chimp form. The glaze leaving his eyes, he looked down and gave off a monkey groan at the silver gi and black belt with the 'S' on it. His mind was also feeling an annoying pull into the direction where the bank was located.

With another pained sigh, the man turned monkey took off flying towards the scene of the problem. He was unaware, however, that a certain middle Tendo daughter inadvertently watched the whole scene. "Hmm… this is very interesting." She said with a slight smirk.

It didn't take too long for Genma to reach the bank. Landing on the roof, his mind went through several things that he could do. He wasn't the 'bust in and take names' type, but the 'sneak in like a thief and take care of them all' type. After a little while of contemplating, the martial arts monkey sighed as he decided to unseal his knowledge of the umisenken.

Slipping into the technique, he silently climbed down into the window and into the small office room of the second floor. The gunman thought he saw something, but figured it was his imagination; that was when a strike to the back of the head knocked him out cold. The man's partner looked towards the guy in complete shock. He had just suddenly fell unconscious.

His nearly concealed eyes scanned the room carefully, but he couldn't see any reason why his partner would suddenly black out with a lump on the back of his head. That was when a tail snaked around his eyes and head, blinding him in shock. That was all he knew before the tail imbued with super monkey strength tossed him into a wall, where he slid down, unmoving.

Genma's ears picked up the sounds of someone charging up the stairs to check on the two men. Hopping up, the onyx fur colored monkey hid himself above the door. When said door opened, he noticed it was one lone man holding a high powered machine gun. With a sinister grin, the silver clad primate jumped onto the guy's head and covered the man's eyes and mouth with his hands and feet respectively. His tail snaked around and took the gun from the man. With a leap from the startled criminal's head, he used the gun as a club to send the guy into the land of dreams.

Tossing the gun away, the man turned monkey moved quietly down the stairs; one step at a time. All this years of stealth were coming into play as he made his way to the heart of the building. In his mind, he went on to calculate. '12 men in the bank minus three equals nine more people, and they are probably all down by the hostages.' His eyes narrowed as he eyed the weaponry the men had. All the weapons were pointed outwards from the body. 'Hmm… should I bring myself to that? It would be the easiest way to defeat nine heavily armed men without endangering the hostages.' With a final sigh, he figured it was the only thing to do. Otherwise a lot of suspicion could be brought up, and innocents could be killed.

Perching himself on the railing of the steps, Genma made one big flying leap into the air above all the gunman. ///Kijin Raishu Dan!/// Vacuum blade after vacuum blade charged forward and cut each gun in half with acute precision. With that finished, the monkey landed on his feet on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" It was a question asked by many of the gunman as their guns were suddenly sliced in half and became unusable. Their eyes widened when they saw a lone monkey in a silver gi, black belt, and silver bandana land in their line of sight. Before any action could be made, the simian rushed forward, grabbed one of the gunmen by his top, and gave the man a toss that sent him right through the table that was blocking the entrance, as well as the glass doors themselves.

With the kind of speed that the power of the Monkey granted him, Genma moved faster than he remembered as he mowed down the remaining criminals. After trashing the gunmen, the police ran through the door and stared in shock at the sight of a monkey in a silver gi standing over a bunch of large men. Said monkey was about to make his escape when a young child, who was also one of the hostages, grabbed a hold of him.

"Oooooo, aren't you just the cutest, and brave too. I want to take you home and hug you and squeeze you into itty bitty pieces!" The girl's mom put her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Now Elmyra, I'm pretty sure the nice monkey has to go on and do more heroic things. You can't keep someone like that as a pet."

"Awwww…" The redhead with a skull decorated bow said as she let Genma go. The monkey's ears then picked up the sound of two mice in a small cage.

"Be glad that you don't have to put up with the stupid girl." The one with the large head said.

"NARF!" The taller one said, only to be hit upside the head by the smaller.

A sweat drop formed on the primate's head as he took off away from the insanity that was festering in this bank. That girl was a complete psycho. Maybe get back to the Tendo Dojo and get something to snack on. He was a little hungry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miyako-chan, I think it's time we stop cleaning for today. It's a little late at night to keep going." The Gotokuji elder said as she walked into the kitchen. She had to blink at how everything was. "Miyako-chan?"

"AH!" The blonde shouted as she sat on her knees. "It's this late?! I've only cleaned half the kitchen." It wasn't all that big of a kitchen; maybe about two/two and a half counter lengths. Her blue eyes looked at the very neat line that separated the nice and sparkly side, and the not so nice and sparkly side. "I guess I'm too thorough." She said with a small blush on her cheeks.

Her grandmother gave a small laugh. "That's ok Miyako-chan, we can pick up tomorrow. For now, I can show you around the house a little." She motioned for her grandchild to follow. The tour wasn't much, but the key highlights were the ofuro, 'far room', and the bedroom that used to belong to Nodoka when she was younger. The bedroom was located in the north-western part of the second floor. It was the room that ended in a circular shape near the windows, with the windows consisting of the area around the circular part.

"Wow… it's slightly similar to mine at the Tendos, but the décor is different, as well as the color scheme." Miyako said in awe as she looked around the room. It seemed as if not a thing was touched, and that everything was kind of frozen in time. She also loved the placement of the windows, which gave a nice view to the outside. The blonde then turned to the older woman. "Grandmother, can I place the entrance to my lab in here? Also, if it's not asking too much, could I kind of make this a second room or something? If you want to keep it as a memento of remembering mother, then I understand."

A smiled appeared on the woman's face. "I don't mind at all, dear. I'm happy that this room could be of some use again. I've mainly kept it this way to remind me that there is a family member still out there." She said with a wistful look on her face.

'Grandmother really misses mom. Maybe I should try and do a computer search for her. I'm kind of curious about what she's up to and where she lives as well.' A smile came to the blonde. "Don't worry, grandmother. I'll find her for you. I'm not really sure where to start myself, but I'll try."

"You don't have to trouble yourself, dear."

"It's the least I could do." Miyako said with a hug. "I'm curious to where she's at as well. I will find her eventually." Breaking away from the older woman, the blonde gave a small yawn. "I think creating a sub-space pocket can wait until tomorrow. I'm quite tired."

"You're free to spend the night here."

"Really? Thank you grandmother! I'll go call the Tendos and tell them I'll be staying here." With that, the blonde in pigtails rushed out of the room to use the phone. This left the elderly woman feeling a welcome warmth inside her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was sometime during the late night in which Miyako woke up with a start. She had experienced one of the freakiest dreams that she had ever had. It wasn't a nightmare, nor did it contain monstrous creatures, murderers, aliens, or anything of the like. No, the dream consisted of happy-go-lucky fields, pink skies, puffy clouds, rainbows, multicolored ponies, overly cute creatures, and something named the Koosalagoopagoop or something similar.

The blonde may have had some periods of child-like and happy-go-lucky behavior, but she was not _**THAT**_ childish to enjoy a place as disturbing as that. Those freaky little ponies had called her a 'Pony Puff Princess' or some such thing, and the Koosalagoop thingie knew exactly who she was. The dang dragon-like thing acted carefree, childish, mysterious, and all that other similar stuff.

Koosalagoop went on to say that all the stuff was Koos Land, created by that Dee Dee girl. Now Miyako knew just who was crazy enough to think up all this stuff. The dragon thing freaked her out a bit, mostly because he seemed to know who she was, about her two forms, and all that similar stuff; stating he was part of her imagination. That comment made the blonde in pigtails laugh a bit. It was not her imagination that created this, it was that Dee Dee girl.

Of course, the weird dragon went on to say that she was a reincarnation of the former living blonde, and the place was part of her own as such. The creature with a heart design on his belly went on to make a bunch of jokes she didn't understand. Like turning his lips inside out and saying it made one look like Jimmy Carter. Just who in the blazes was Jimmy Carter?

What disturbed Miyako even more were the visions she saw through a viewing mirror showing several other adventures of the two former siblings. The fact that this Koos thing could appear in the real world as well was unsettling. Just the very idea of all the comedic trouble the thing could get himself into because of his limited attention span.

Apparently, as the thing stated, the visions she was getting of the past lives of the siblings were something there to make sure she didn't make some of the same mistakes they did. Such as Dexter creating some cookies that turned anyone who ate them into monsters. Then the whole 'clone issue' which resulted in a crap-load of the siblings was not something she'd like to risk at all.

All in all, the 'Dexter' visions were more like a guide on what not to create and mess with. Jeez, that boy may have been vastly intelligent, but he was immature and dumb in certain fields when he was a younger child. The visions of Dee Dee, at least in Miyako's opinion, were just there for no reason at all. There was really nothing she could learn, although the ballet the girl did was fun to watch.

When the boy turned girl woke up, she still hadn't got the answer to her question as to when the two siblings had met their end. The visions during the dream only went up to when Dexter was 13, and Dee Dee was 16. From what Koos said, it all happened three years later than that time. That would mean even more visions of them, and the apparent rivalry between the boy and that Mandark kid.

From the visions, it seemed as if the brooding taller boy was getting more and more insane with time, and would step up efforts in trying to destroy his rival, and to get the girl he loved. She slightly wondered if it was that Mandark boy that ended up being the cause of the deaths.

"That's enough of all this stuff." Miyako said with a small shiver from the dream itself. "I may be a bit girly, but that was just spooky beyond all reason." Sliding out of bed, the small blonde looked around for a bit. "Maybe I should turn back into a boy, put up my lab, and do a little training." With that plan in mind, the girl in pigtails went about to do just that. A small part of her also hoped beyond hope that the Koosalagoopagoop would take a clue and just stay in that Koos Land place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere over in Nerima, another person was having a dream about the old days. Mandark was tossing and turning in his sleep, his mind going over a nightmare that he hadn't experienced in years. Not since the time he spent within that mental asylum for a couple years before they deemed him fully sane and free of all insanity that he once had.

"S… stop this… Please." The raven-haired man said inside his dream as he clutched his head. It was that blasted sound, the sound that hasn't made itself heard for years… not since his years of insanity. His eyes watched as fired burned, and the forms of two people were lying on the ground, lifeless.

"Mwahaha Mwahaha Mwahaha-ha-hahaha!" It was the form of his teenage self dressed in the old outfit that consisted of a long black cape with a very high collar to it, dark red boots, and dark red gloves. That very maniacal laugh kept going for what seemed like an eternity before it stopped, and eyes seemingly glowing red looked towards the currently sane older Mandark.

"W… why is…"

"Do you think sanity can last forever and never crumble? For being so smart, you are a fool." The younger slowly walked up to his older self. "You saw those who looked so much like the ones we knew. So much similar that it would seem logical that the possibility of being reborn comes to this clear mind of mine."

"Your mind can't be clear. It's full of insanity. If anyone is the sane one, it would be me." He moved backwards when his younger self came closer. The laugh of that very being began again.

"Look at you, you've become like a mouse; scared and weak. This is probably the reason those two were given a second chance. The very deities themselves are taunting us, they want to see us crumble like a stale piece of pie." Those very maniacal eyes looked towards the older. "That won't happen if we take control of the situation and destroy them both again. Maybe not that Dee Dee clone, though, because I believe she would make an excellent slave. Do you not agree?" A quick and hard punch to the head sent the insane boy several feet away, and caused him to crash into a bunch of debris.

"History will not repeat itself." Susan "Mandark" Astronominov said in a hard voice towards the downed form of the insane Mandark. "I shall not allow my mind to fall into the realm of insanity. I will not allow those two to fall and be killed again. You shall not rein over my mind."

The smaller genius rose out of the crumbled stone and wood, a manic grin on his face. "So you say, _**Susan**_, so you say. Mwahaha Mwahaha Mwahaha-ha-hahaha!!" The laugh continued on as the world seemed to fade slowly out of view.

"GAH!!" Mandark shouted as he bolted up in bed. His hand found its way to his forehead as tears started flowing down his cheeks. He would not allow himself to fall into insanity again, because he was happy… happy with the way his life was. Because of that, there was no plausible way he would fall back into the insanity that he held long, long ago.

Right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was six days later when Ranma cried out in joy. "At last" the genius said with a wide smile. "Ran-Biki Super Japan Construction is finally up and running!" Both Nabiki and he gave each other a joyful handshake; having to refrain themselves from jumping up and down in excitement.

It only took the help of Kasumi and his grandmother to help with the finalities of the creation. Soun wasn't part of it because he really wasn't sure if the whole thing would be a success, but he did wish the two luck in the endeavor.

The two business partners had started work in figuring out a system in which to allow it to function properly. The conclusion they had come to was to use the computers in Ranma's laboratory to keep track of the goings on in each area of Japan. If a battle between a few powerful beings created mass damage, then Quadra would dispatch several small construction droids that would get to work and quickly fix the damage.

If Ranma was aware of the damage that occurred, and he wasn't busy in any way, then he could sometimes end up jetting over to the area and fix the damage. He had mentioned it was just something he'd like to do to visit the sights of Japan. Akane went and called it 'just an egotistical jerk wanting to show off his abilities and possibly freak normal people out'.

The most difficult thing to get finished was the fact of who would pay for the repairs. The middle Tendo daughter had somehow managed to solve that issue. Ranma wasn't sure how she did it, but Nabiki assured him it was completely by the books, and there was nothing to worry about.

The first run of Ran-Biki Super Japan Construction occurred on that very day. Apparently the ogre from a while back that wanted banana sundaes was back. This time, however, it wanted just mindless destruction. In its small brain, it also figured the Sailor Senshi were the reason behind its defeat from last time. It was also prepared this time with a pair of reinforced steel underwear.

The scene was quite a sight to see. The idea of an enraged ogre with reinforced steel underwear going on a rampage against several teenage girls in small skirts with magical power was odd, but it was going on right on that very street in Azabu Juuban, Minato Ward, Tokyo. It took several well placed attacks from the Senshi to defeat the thing.

"Well if this isn't the perfect opportunity to implement our business, then I don't know what is." The braid-haired boy said as he ran from the TV, hopped into his boots, and ran out the door. "This calls for my newest invention." He said with a smile as he pulled out an item that looked like a surfboard. "The AirBoard Mark VI!" Giving a hop into the air, the genius/martial artist landed on the long board and shot off into the distance.

"Oh my, that board looks like it would be fun." Everyone turned and looked at Kasumi in a little shock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys, I'm picking up an unknown energy signal coming in fast from the north-western direction." Sailor Mercury stated as she looked at her computer. "I'm not too sure what it is, but it is headed this way at a fast clip." The Senshi in blue finished.

"Wasn't that ogre thing enough for today?" Sailor Moon whined out a bit. She had some homework she really needed to do, because otherwise she'd be facing a little bit of detention on Monday for missing another assignment.

Several pairs of eyes watched as some kind of flying surfboard came their way, and the person on top of said board jumped off and fell to his feet on the ground. The boy's eyes then proceeded to take in the damage that was caused by the fight. "The result of something like that on a rampage is not a pretty sight." He said to himself.

"Oh hey, it's just a little boy." Sailor Venus said offhandedly. She gave a slightly nervous chuckle when said little boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Had the blonde Senshi somehow offended him?

"I'm not a little boy."

"Then who are you?" Sailor Mars asked with a frown. Whenever somebody new appeared, it was not always a good sign. Especially someone who just pops up on a flying board, jumps from it at several feet above the ground, and lands as if it was a simple hop. The raven-haired girl felt a little on guard when light began to glare off the boy's glasses.

"I guess I should introduce myself." He said with a little smile. "I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I'm also quite possibly the second greatest scientific genius on Earth." He wished he was the first, but hey… Washu was currently on the planet. "I am also one of the owners of the newest construction company; Ran-Biki Super Japan Construction. Just a little thing I and my partner created after I noticed quite a bit of damage that seems to occur during super hero battles." The braid-haired boy blinked at the way they all stared at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, it's just that every time some new person just randomly pops out of the blue, then the person is either a new enemy, person who will be on the run from kidnapping enemies, a new ally, somebody who'll have some sort of impact upon our Senshi lives in some way, or a bunch of other small factors." Jupiter commented as she eyed the boy wearily.

"Ah, well you have nothing to fear from me. It's not like I'm some megalomaniacal super genius bent on carving the very Earth into some odd new world order that's soul purpose is to act like a bunch of mindless zombies and feast upon the souls of the rest of the living until all that's left is a desolate world of pure undead people who will worship some crazy piece of bacon. That would effectively cause the entire earth to die out into some odd form of… something." He saw the reactions of the Senshi. "Jeez, it's only a joke. Am I the only one around here who has a damn sense of humor?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The idiot should really stop doing things like that." Akane deadpanned as she watched what was happening on the TV. Usually the Sailor Senshi would be out of there by now, but since the raven-haired boy got there so quickly, they were still there.

"I don't know." Nabiki stated calmly. "I think the reaction people have is quite amusing."

"Oh the shame!" Soun cried as fountains flowed from his eyes. "My future son-in-law is a megalomaniacal mad scientist, and my second daughter is his assistant who finds it funny!" The tears managed to turn Genma into a monkey.

"Really Daddy…" Nabiki said with rolled eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nobody else apparently has a blasted sense of humor." Ranma grumbled out. "Ah well, time to get to work." He pressed a series of buttons on the touch surface of his watch. Pretty soon a bunch of small flying droids, shaped like round silver balls, came flying to the area. They had small skinny arms and legs that seemed to almost be strings attached to the body. With a command, the construction droids proceeded to fix all the damage that was previously there. The result was a place that looked like it hadn't even been touched.

"Wow… that's so cool." Sailor Moon said as her wide eyes looked upon the area that had previously been completely damaged. It was just plain incredible how someone was able to fix all that damage in a matter of seconds.

"Well, my work here is done." He started to walk away when his eyes caught sight of something that made him stop. Just a little ways down the street was an ice cream parlor. "I've always wanted to try some Azabu Juuban ice cream." The boy said with a slight smile as he made his way towards his destination. He also had to wonder if there were any interesting dojos in the area he could visit. In his dust, he left a bunch of confused and slightly cautious Sailor Senshi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako was poking her head around the corner and moving her eyes cautiously. It had been a several days since the little fun in Juuban, and Ran-Biki Construction had been going well. A hero, magical or super, fights a villain in one part of Japan, and the damage gets fixed. It was a great business venture indeed.

There was a slight problem with something else though. The waters around Japan _**WERE**_ getting crazier, and the climates _**WERE**_ changing. It would only be a matter of time before whatever it was that was going on would come to the forefront and reveal itself. It hadbetter be coming soon, because it was bothering the genius.

The idea was something she had to throw out of her mind though as she continued on with her secret mission. A couple days ago, she had gone to Dr. Tofu's because of a small sprain she had ended up getting in her wrist due to a sparring match with her father. She had said it was no big deal, since she healed quickly, but Kasumi had said she should go anyway. The good chiropractor had mentioned something about his mother coming, and that she was hell-bent on getting him with a woman.

The guy was in love with Kasumi, a little too crazy for her though. The blonde in pigtails figured the best way through all this would be to get Kasumi to meet the Ono matriarch. A little bit of matchmaking could provide a bit of fun. When Dr. Tofu wasn't looking, she had snatched one of the medical books he carried, and she was planning on setting it in Kasumi's room for her to see. She would think she had borrowed it from him and forgot to turn it. Of course, the older Tendo daughter wasn't stupid, but this could work.

So here she was, dressed in a small pink dress with a pair of plastic wings on her back. In her hand was a bow, and a few arrows with heart shaped rubber suction cup tips were in a basket on her back. A little over the top maybe, but it was something to do to pass some boredom she currently had. Love is also serious business.

Tip-toeing to the side of the Tendo home, the small girl looked in a few directions before hopping on the small area that was slightly jutting out from the bedroom windows. Carefully peeking through Kasumi's window, she saw that homemaker of the Tendos wasn't in her room at the moment.

A small giggle escaped her as she found the window was unlocked. Opening it quietly, she slipped in through the window and set the book on the stand near the girl's bed. Maybe it was a stretch to think about it happening as she wanted, but, as it was stated, she was a little bored. Slipping over to the window, she exited and closed it behind her.

Jumping up onto the roof, Miyako began creeping around for no reason in particular. Looking over the edge of the house, her eyes spotted the wandering form of Ryoga. He was most likely lost as usual on his way to somewhere, wanting to challenge Ranma, or visit Akane or something. The lost boy had somehow gotten on the tomboy's friendly side, even after that whole ordeal with him turning back into his human form naked. That didn't mean, though, that the dark haired girl didn't have a problem with constantly calling him a pervert and all.

A devious look came to the blonde's face as she stood up on one knee. Putting a suction cupped arrow into the bow strings, she took careful aim, and then fired the arrow off before ducking back onto the roof. It wasn't a few seconds later that there was a shout. "OW, My head! What the hell is this damn thing?"

Miyako giggled evilly at the deed she had done and rolled on her back. She was a little tired, and felt that a little nap would do some good.

Thus she was blissfully unaware that whatever it was that she had been watching was only a few days away from coming to pass and creating a string of crazy events.

xxxA.N.xxx

It was an interlude, not a chapter. It didn't really feel like it should be a chapter. There wasn't any real stuff to it that would be considered 'story meat', but it contained just a bunch of mindless fun for no apparent reason.

Also, this made transitioning into the next chapter a wee bit easier to do.


	9. Flying Lights Bring Complication

Genius and Ditz: Two Sides of a Whole.

Ranma, Dexter's Lab stuff, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z and anything else used are property of their owners/creators. I do not own any aspect of them. I'm just writing for fun.

Thanks to CyberSkaarj and the people of Fukufics for pre-reading.

Ranma in boy form will be referred to as 'Ranma'.

Ranma in girl form will be referred to as 'Miyako'

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 8

"What's wrong with you?" Akane asked Ranma as he came downstairs that morning. It looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. "You really do have a bad habit of going without sleep." She stated with a roll of her eyes.

The braid-haired genius looked towards her and shook his head. "I just had to tie a few loose ends up with a few random projects. I also did some last minute checking on that abnormality that was happening in the waters." From the readings he had looked at, it seemed that whatever it was would happen sometime today.

"I still say you are worrying over nothing." The youngest Tendo stated with a bit of annoyance. That annoyance turned into confusion when the bespectacled boy began to drink a purple liquid through a straw with a heart design near the top. "Two questions, Ranma. What the hell is that stuff, and why the hell are you using a straw with a heart on it."

The boy's blue eyes looked towards her. "As for the first question, this is a new creation of mine. It's an energy drink guaranteed to keep one awake and energetic for a whole day without any harmful side effects." As if on cue, the sleepy look in his eyes vanished, and replaced it with a look of readiness. "It took a few tries to create something like this. The first try ended up putting me asleep for five hours, the next try caused me to burp purple bubbles, the third try filled me with too much energy, the try before this… well, let's just say you don't want to know." He finished with a small shiver. "Science can be a scary thing sometimes."

Taking another sip of his drink, he continued. "It has a lovely grape taste as well." Noticing that Akane was getting a little impatient for the next question she had asked, he went on. "As for why my straw has a heart on it, I would say blame Miyako. She destroyed all of my regular straws and replaced them with straws similar to this." A slight frown appeared on his face. "It doesn't help that I have actually grown fond of these things either. I'm quite partial to the one with a fish shape though."

The dark-haired tomboy stared at him for a few moments before shaking her head. "It's scary how one person can come in conflict with themselves so often. Then again, it makes sense with a weirdo like you."

A glare was sent her way. "That's easy for you to say, tomboy." The two glared at each other for a time before Ranma stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, that's real mature." Akane stated with crossed arms and a small smirk upon her face. "I guess turning into an innocent and sweet girl who is trapped around junior high students for most of the day has caused your maturity to fade."

"At least I'm innocent and sweet as Miyako. You wouldn't know how to be sweet if it ran you down with a steamroller." It was the boy's turn to smirk as the youngest Tendo leveled a glare towards him.

It was at that moment in which Nabiki made her presence known. "Children, children," she chided, "Must we degrade ourselves to an elementary school level?" The middle Tendo ignored her sister's defensiveness and sat down next to the boy. "I overheard you talk about your new energy drink."

"Don't even think about it, Nabiki." Ranma stated with a raised index finger. "At the moment, this stuff is just experimental. I also don't know of it would be a good idea to release this into the public."

"You said that there are no harmful side-effects."

"No harmful side-effects for drinking just one. If you drank a few, it could mean that you wouldn't be able to sleep for however many you consumed. If you drank two, you'd be awake for two days. After being awake for so long, it would be inevitable that you'd end up crashing severely." He took a final sip of his drink. "There are also other possible misuses for these things that people might figure out. In all honesty though, a single sip could do a better job than a cup of coffee can."

Nabiki's eyes widened at that thought. If she could use that stuff, then it would save a lot of time. "Do you think I could try a sip, Ranma?" She received a glance from her business partner, and was happy when the boy pulled out a small cup with just enough for a sip. Thanking him, she tipped the cup and let the contents slide into her mouth. Her eyes widened a second later at the effects. "Have I ever told you that you're a true genius, Ranma?"

The raven-haired boy pretended to look contemplative. "Hmm… not lately, but I would like to hear it again. I've fully aware of my great genius, but it's nice when others are nice enough to point it out." A smirk accompanied the end of his sentence.

"Egotistical jerk." Akane mumbled under her breath. "Did the term modesty ever occur to you?"

"Why should I have to worry about modesty?" Ranma asked in fake innocence and confusion. "I don't have that big of an ego. If I did, I would be calling myself the greatest scientific genius in the universe. However that title is reserved to someone else I know. I just have to settle for a close second, maybe even third because of the Doctor." He finished while pretending to be dramatic over the fact. "Oh to forever live in Washu and the Doctor's shadows!"

It didn't take long before everyone settled down for breakfast. The meal was unusually quiet -- except for the obvious noise of Genma scarfing down his food like usual. Ranma still wondered why his father insisted on eating like some starving pig and attempting to steal from him once in a while. Figuring that the answer wouldn't be worth it, he finished his food and took out a small bottle of water. Dumping some of the contents over himself, the raven-haired braided boy turned into a blonde girl in pigtails. This earned a dismissive snort from Genma, but 'she' ignored it.

Hopping to her feet, Miyako gave a large smile. "Well, it's time I head for school. I'll see you all later." Turning on her heels, she made her way towards the steps and began to climb them. Her destination had been her laboratory, and then to the doorway that would take her to her grandmother's house. From there, it would take a little less time to arrive at school.

Exiting the closet that led to the room that she sometimes used when visiting her grandmother, the blonde continued out of the bedroom door, down the hallway, and down the steps. As she walked off the last step, her azure eyes caught sight of her grandmother. A smile came to her.

"Good morning, grandmother." She stated with a bow. "I hope you are doing well this morning." The boy turned girl was enveloped in a gentle hug from the older woman with grayed hair.

"It's good to see you this morning, Miyako-chan. I'm in good health, although something feels a little awkward today. I don't know why, but these old bones of mine sense that something is going to happen." The thought of something odd going to happen had actually piqued her interest for some reason. Perhaps it had been the thought of adventure or something.

Her grandchild gave a nod. "I hope whatever it is, nothing bad will happen." The blonde's face became stern. "That's because I plan on going to that little clothing shop in downtown Tokyo City after school." Miyako's face broke out into a small blush when the elderly woman giggled.

"I imagine 'Ranma' isn't too fond of this activity, am I right?" The woman asked with a small smile on her face. When Miyako didn't say anything, the Gotokuji elder shook her head. "It still surprises me how you can balance two different personality sets that change with water. I've heard cases about people having multiple personalities, but they end up losing themselves. I just hope that such a thing won't happen to you."

Miyako gave the older woman a bright smile. "There's no reason to worry about me, grandmother. I'll be perfectly fine!" The blonde gave the gray-haired woman a comforting hug. "Now, I need to hurry up and get to school. I'll see you later!" Miyako called out with a wave as she exited the home and made her way to the school.

The young Saotome would often wonder just how she managed to get put into Tokyo City Junior High. It was quite a little ways away from where she lived at the Tendo home. She figured it was only because of the fact that Principal Kuno was a friend of the junior high principal. If it wasn't for that, she would have been put in a different school. A part of her was glad that she was sent to this one.

The school was relatively normal, and the people were nice -- even though she would constantly be admired and receive letters and items of affection. The blonde never understood just why that seemed to be, but didn't have the heart to be rude to those people.

Miyako also enjoyed cheering on that one girl, Kaoru. The dark-haired girl's competitive spirit was a great thing to watch when she was in the middle of one sport or another. It had also been apparent that Kaoru was more of a tomboy than even Akane could ever manage. She never wore even the slightest bit of feminine clothing, and she seemed to get annoyed when she had to spend time around those who were girly.

Momoko's sense of justice and sentai obsession was also amusing to witness. The blonde had overheard the redhead talking about several different sentai heroes and magical girls on many occasions. Sometimes the girl would go on about the Sailor Senshi. There were also the Mew Mews and many other hero teams she would go on about. The redhead took it too far at times and would act out being a hero herself.

"Just what is today going to bring?" The boy turned girl asked herself as she neared the middle school. Looking up into the sky, she noticed it was a clear and beautiful day. There were only a few clouds, but none of them looked even the slightest bit ominous. "Well I guess if it comes, then it comes." She said as she entered the gates and made her way towards the school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako yawned as she made her way out of the school and past a few people trying to get her attention. The day had been very boring, and even the energy drink she had that morning couldn't keep her from feeling the effects of sleepiness. She was just glad she was able to get out of that place when she did. "Why is it that school can be so boring sometimes?" She asked herself as she made her way out of the gates and down the sidewalk. Of course, nobody else at the school was actually a 16-year-old super-genius boy masquerading as a 13-year-old intelligent -- if slightly ditzy -- blonde girl.

It was Tuesday, but she didn't have any piano practice to go to. Moseni felt that she had progressed enough so that there wasn't a need for her classes anymore. The woman did feel that the blonde should come in at least once a week and play the piano for fun and amusement. That way her talent wouldn't deteriorate away into a festering pile of nothingness.

With practice out of the way, she had more free time on her hands to work on experiments, inventions, the construction job, and many other projects. Currently though, her interest was visiting a certain clothing store that she discovered yesterday on her way home. It was weird that she had never noticed it before, but figured that she might find a few things of interest. Who knows, maybe she would even find a few things for her birth form to wear.

Upon entering the small shop, her eyes became wide and sparkly. "Wow…" She simply stated as she moved towards the back. In her distracted state, she didn't notice that large chunks of hail had started to fall and crash into the ground on the outside of the store. If she had, she would have immediately rushed out to try and figure what was going on.

After browsing for a little while -- during which she had found a couple of nice outfits -- the blonde paid for her purchases and headed out the doors. The area was mysteriously devoid of the hail shower that had happened just a few minutes before, and so the genius turned ditz remained blissfully unaware as she skipped down the sidewalk with her bag in arm.

"Huh?" She asked herself when her azure eyes spotted some bubbles floating in the air from around a corner. Peeking around the wall, the blonde caught sight of a younger girl with a bottle of bubble soap. In the little girl's hand was a bubble wand she used to blow them. "Wow, you are great at blowing bubbles. I wish there was a way that they could be made into clothing."

The younger girl giggled. "But then they would pop, wouldn't they?"

The blonde blinked for a few seconds. "I guess you're right. You know, that would be very embarrassing. Wearing just bubbles, and suddenly they pop." Her face broke into a blush. "Ok, pretend that I never even said that." Miyako looked into the sky and saw a strange white light headed their way. "Look out!" The young Saotome shouted as she shielded the girl just as the light hit.

As if she had lost control of herself, Miyako raised her arms in the air. A strange blue compact with a 'P' in the center appeared in her left hand. On her right hand, a small ring of the same color and design appeared on her middle finger. All of a sudden, a phrase popped out of her mouth. "Rolling Bubbles!" Making a pose with her left arm extended, the compact opened up.

In her blonde hair, a small blue hairclip appeared. With the ring on her right hand, she gave a quick swipe across the opened compact in her left. Closing the compact, she jammed it into the center-piece of a silver belt that found its way around her waist.

After that motion, she was surrounded by a wave of bubbles. When the bubbles disappeared, she found that her clothes had changed into a blue leotard with the odd belt around her waist. The top of the garment -- the shoulder straps as well -- was black. Unable to control herself from doing a bunch of odd motions, she snapped her right fingers over her left side, and did the same with her left fingers to her right side. That motion caused a light blue mini-jacket with a high collar to appear. The bottom of the jacket was dark blue with a white band in the center, and the same colors were visible on the collar. The Jacket also had a pair of thick dark blue shoulder puffs where the arms came out.

Continuing in her odd dance that she couldn't stop, she brought both hands to rest in front of the compact in the center of the belt. With a motion, she removed her hands and began to wave them from the left side of her thighs to the right, and then back to the left. Light formed around the area and became a blue mini-skirt of the same color as the leotard. The ends of the skirt were also black.

Tossing her hands forward, a pair of black fingerless gloves appeared. They were wrist-length, and the ends had a white ring with a blue stripe in the middle. Bringing her hands to the left breast of her mini-jacket, a yellow 'P' appeared. On her feet, a pair of blue shoes came into existence as well.

Giving a small twirl, a dark blue line appeared from one end in the center of the jacket to the other. In the very middle of it all, the line created the shape of a heart. The last things to appear at the end of her dance were a small black choker with a yellow 'P' in the center and a pair of white spherical earrings.

The odd dance and transformation finally over, the blonde Saotome looked down at herself. "Where did these clothes come from?" Looking at her hand, she had seen that she was holding a long silver staff. The end of the staff consisted of a circle with a large hole through it. It almost seemed like a large bubble wand. "This is completely weird."

"Wow," the little girl she jumped in front of began, "that outfit is so cute." The girl thought it looked a bit like the ones those Sailor Senshi girls wore, but it had a modern look to it.

"It is kind of cute." Miyako stated as she looked herself over. Saying goodbye to the little girl, the blonde began to walk off. As she was walking away, Miyako noticed that her entire body felt lighter than it should have been. It was subtle enough so that a person who didn't know their body too well wouldn't have noticed, but since she had years of martial arts experience, the change was rather apparent. Deciding to test and see if what she was feeling was correct, the blonde gave a small hop. She didn't put too much force behind it, but Miyako found herself a couple feet in the air. Upon landing back on her feet, she gave another hop and traveled several more feet into the air.

'Wow, this is great!' The blonde thought to herself as she continued on jumping higher and higher. 'My mid-air combat will become tons better now!' With a large smile on her face, Miyako proceeded to send out several punches and kicks to test out her new sense of gravity. Halting in her assault, her eyes traveled to the staff that she was holding in her right hand. Bringing it up close to her eyes for a better inspection, she noticed that it looked like an over-sized silver bubble wand. "I wonder if it can produce bubbles." The boy turned girl said to herself as she blew a little air into the center of the hoop. As she had thought, several large bubbles streamed out of the opening.

'They're pretty bubbles, but doesn't it make this thing a little lame for a weapon?' She thought before giving a shrug. The staff itself could provide a weapon if the bubbles didn't do anything. She'd just have to start learning a few fighting styles that used staves. 'Well, the bubbles could provide a distraction of some sort, and then I could rush in with the staff and knock the opponent silly.' Finally figuring out a purpose for it, Miyako took a step forward to continue on. When she put her foot forward, however, she discovered that she felt nothing. It took a moment to register, but the blonde in pigtails finally noticed that she was standing in midair above the buildings.

Flailing her arms about in fear of falling, Miyako was about to let out a scream of panic when it came to her that she was actually _**FLOATING**_ on her own. When this came to her, she started laughing. "YEAH! I'm now a master of the air!" She shouted out gleefully as she produced several loops, barrel rolls, and many other movements within the air. Miyako also noticed that she ended up leaving a small trail of blue as she went. Upon inspection, she noted that the trail of blue was both a lighting effect from the gems located on the bottom of her shoes, and a little inclusion of glitter from some other source. She didn't produce any glitter, so she had no idea where it came from.

"This entire event is so fantastic." The blonde then began tapping her chin in thought. "Still, I wonder where these clothes came from, and I am also wondering why I'm wearing them and can fly." Her eyes widened as she finally realized the reason. "I get it! This must be a new experimental outfit created by clothing scientists, and I am lucky enough to be the one testing the clothing out!" The thought of her actually being a new superhero failed to cross her mind at the time. "Those clothing scientists are so crafty." If the logical half of her brain could groan in frustration, it would have done so at that moment as the blonde flew off to test out just what she was now capable of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan 'Mandark' Astronominov sighed as he sat down on a park bench. The day hadn't been one of his better ones, and a certain school principal had tried to create another stupid rule to make the school a little more 'Hawaii-like'. There was no way he would dress up like that fool. 'Perhaps I should try and re-locate to a different school. Furinkan High is not a good place for my sanity.' He thought to himself as he took out a bottle of soda and began to drink it. The last thing he needed was something to destroy his hard-earned sanity that had been teetering on the edge due to those dreams he had been having. 'There is no way that I'm going to lose it.'

Mandark failed to notice that a small ball of black energy -- smaller than all the others that came out of the explosion with the white lights -- was heading in his direction. When he turned his head towards the direction, it was too late to dodge as he found himself hit in the head by the dark light. The result was a feeling of pain that felt like his head was on fire. The moment lasted for an agonizing ten seconds before it stopped and allowed Mandark to catch his breath that he didn't know he was holding. His head was throbbing, but other than that, he didn't feel different at all.

'What in the name of Einstein was that?' Mandark thought to himself as he shook his head to get the weirdness out of it. 'Well, nothing feels wrong, but I should go and make sure first.' Getting off of the bench he was sitting on, Mandark walked away with several questions on his mind. He could also have sworn that he heard a faint 'bwa-ha-ha, bwa-ha-ha-ha-hahahaha' in the very back of his mind. He decided to just ignore it as just his imagination for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now perhaps next time you'll play it safe when trying to chase the birds." Miyako stated as she set a soggy feline down on the sidewalk. As she was testing out her abilities, she had heard the sound of something splashing wildly in the river. Upon inspecting what it was, the blond noticed the young white cat in danger of drowning. The reason for it was the bird that was still standing on the sidewalk and looking at the cat with a smug impression.

/Cats are too stupid to learn their lesson when trying to chase us flying creatures./ The bird chirped in what sounded like laughter. This was another thing that Miyako had found out after the outfit appeared on her. For some reason, she could actually understand and talk to the animals. She found that it seemed kind of weird, but was in love with the ability.

/Yeah, well who's higher on the food chain?/ The young cat hissed out with the fur on its tail pointing every which way. /Why I bet you--/

"Now, now, let's not get into a big argument." Miyako commented as she picked the cat back up in her arms. "I know, I'll carry you for a little while until you dry off. How's that sound, cat-san?" The whitish feline glanced at her for a moment before nodding. It did stick its tongue out at the bird one last time as the flying creature gave another small laugh. "Bye-bye bird-san!" Miyako shouted as she began jumping away. She still wanted to have some more fun with the outfit that the 'clothing scientists' created.

/Um, blonde girl, if you don't watch where you're going, you're going to step on-- oh, never mind./ The cat stated as it watched the girl's foot land on the face of a monkey with a tall domed helmet and black cloak. 'What the heck was that weird thing?' It thought to itself as it looked over Miyako's shoulder. 'First a human in some weird clothing can speak animal, and now an ugly monster or something.'

Miyako could have sworn that she had heard and felt something, but figured it was just her imagination. Her azure eyes blinked when she caught sight of a monkey in a helmet and cape running in front of her as she was coming down. Miyako's martial arts reflexes were activated when the monkey started throwing punches her way. With a swift kick, she knocked the creature onto its butt before continuing on. "How dare you just kick me to the side like garbage - Mojo?!" The cloaked monkey shouted as he ran in front of Miyako again and started to send more punches. The blonde girl dodged a few and lashed out with her own before going ahead with a leg sweep.

"Oh, how fun, monkey-san wants to play!" Miyako announced as she set the now dry cat down and waved it goodbye. "Do you think you can keep up with me?" She asked to the monkey before she started hopping off again.

Mojo Jojo gave off a growl. "Do I think I can keep up with that puny -- yet somehow strong -- girl?" He jumped to his feet and gave a snort. "She doesn't know who she's messing with - Mojo." In his mind, the monster monkey was thinking of ways to get back at her for knocking him to the ground. "First I'll tweak her nose, then I'll knock her to the ground, and then I'll show her I'm not just an animal!" He shouted to the sky as he began to give chase.

'Maybe it's about time I head home. There's still a few things I need to work on in my lab, and I suppose I'll give my other form some time.' The blonde thought. As she was about to leap up into the air to fly home, she watched as the oddly dressed monkey hopped quickly past her being chased by a girl in an outfit similar to hers -- except red in color -- and complaining a little about how wrongfully declaring candy he stole as his was wrong. 'Hey, her outfits like mine! I wonder if she's testing it out for the clothing scientists as well.' With that, Miyako decided that heading home and changing could wait. The 'here and now' seemed a lot more interesting at the moment.

Following the duo as they seemed to hop and fight each other, she watched as the redhead caught a boulder and tossed it into the one the monkey was holding up. The force caused the creature to be crushed by the larger one. "I really don't think you should bully the poor monkey." Miyako chided as she landed next to the girl in red. This caused the girl to look at her in bewilderment.

"The good young girl has a point." Mojo whined out as he sat up. "A poor monkey like me should not be bullied - Mojo!"

The redhead -- Momoko -- pointed her finger at the clothed monkey. "The guy is an evil monkey monster."

"How do you know for sure? Jumping to conclusions can be a bad thing, and usually something like that can come back to bite you on the butt." Miyako replied with her index finger extended while acting sagely.

"Don't listen to the redheaded girl! I'm a good monkey - Mojo!" Mojo shouted while waving his arms around.

"He says that he's not evil."

The redhead shook her head before leaning close. "Ok, look at him. See the black aura that pours out around him? That is proof that he's evil."

"Well, I guess that might seem true." Still, it wasn't proof that the monkey was evil.

"Furthermore," Momoko began with an accusing -- and exaggerated heroic -- point towards Mojo, "Normal monkeys can't talk!"

That statement caused Miyako to pause with a look of realization upon her face. "Oh my," the blonde began by channeling Kasumi, "you are quite right about that. You're observation skills must be top notch!" A sweat-drop formed on the heads of both Momoko and Mojo. Of course, Mojo was also cursing that his secret was revealed. Acting quickly, the monkey in the cloak rushed forward and attacked the two girls. Miyako jumped back and watched as Momoko and Mojo started to fight. Her azure eyes actually gained a gleeful look at the prospect of a battle. As soon as Momoko was caught in a headlock, Miyako rushed forward and slammed the hoop end of her rod against Mojo's helmeted head. The force caused the monkey to drop the redhead and stumble backwards. He wasn't given any time to act as he was hit in the side by the rod and was promptly the victim of a flurry of punches and kicks. He was finally knocked out when Miyako jumped back and tossed the rod. Like a boomerang, it returned to her hand after it whacked Mojo on the side of the head and sent him into unconsciousness.

A small pout appeared on the blonde's face. "Ah shoot, that wasn't very fun. He didn't even try to fight back against me." She promptly wondered where Ryoga was. She also wished that Shampoo was around instead of back in China.

"You know," Momoko began, "I don't think that rod is meant for throwing and bashing people." She was sure that the hoop was involved in some way.

"Well, if I'm using it wrong, then it works quite well either way. A weapon can be used in any way as long as it's effective." Miyako tilted her head for a moment. "By the way, you seem familiar somehow." She could see the other girl clearly, but something was interfering with her recognition.

The girl in red was about to comment when a cream-colored minivan with a slightly odd design pulled up. Miyako watched as a young boy of around eight with short black hair and a lab coat hopped out. He was followed by a small cream-colored robot dog with a red main body. Looking back into the van, Miyako noticed three other people. One looked like an older version of the boy -- lab coat and all -- and appeared to be in his late 20's/early 30's. The next person in the van was an old -- if slightly hefty -- man with grayed hair and mustache. He gave off the impression of being slightly easy-going in matters. The final person was a woman with long and wavy blonde hair. Miyako couldn't see the woman's face because she had it hidden behind a clipboard that had a red lips design on it.

'So much for going home.' Miyako thought with a sigh as she wondered just what she had gotten herself into as she and the other two were ushered into the van with the other girl and the odd unconscious monkey who was tied up and bound. She was mostly surprised when the small robot puppy could speak fluently and seemed to actually be 'alive'. This was especially true when it actually started sniffing her. "Excuse me, but who are all of you people and why was I dragged into this van along with the other girl and monkey-san?" Her azure eyes widened. "Oh, you're not going to take me and perform all kinds of weird experiments on me and use me as a guinea pig, are you?"

The eight-year-old boy in the lab coat quickly shook his hands in a warding gesture. "Oh no, we're not going to do anything like that. It's just that you might have noticed a few strange things, and we're going to try and help work it out." Miyako seemed to feel better after that.

"Yay, it's the second one - wan!" The robotic puppy shouted as it jumped into Miyako's arms and started to lick her on the cheek. "My name is Peach!"

"It's good to meet you." The blonde replied with a smile as she secretly typed a code on her computer watch to tell Quadraplex to let everyone know that she'd be a little late because she was being dragged off by some… friends. 'Can't really have people wondering where you are.' She thought to herself as she sat back and watched the robotic dog growl at the still unconscious monkey. 'Besides, if that robotic dog and the equipment in this van are of any indication, these people might actually have some nice technology at wherever it is we are going to.' The genius in her -- no matter how much it was buried by her current persona -- just couldn't deny the thought of being close to technology. 'I really do need to pay another visit to Washu sometime.' Her eyes widened a little. 'Oh, I wonder if Mihoshi has anymore new manga or DVD sets of animated series!'

There was no explanation for it, but somewhere a redhead with crab-like hair was suddenly feeling annoyed for no reason at all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Miyako had thought, they did arrive at a laboratory. In fact, it was the hill-top laboratory that was located in the bowl-shaped yellow building. 'Ranma' had always wanted to visit the place and see what went on, and 'he' always wanted to meet the man who worked and lived there. Of course, this excitement had also spilt over to Miyako's side, and upon arriving at the hill-side laboratory, she was able to finally identify the tall man in a lab coat. 'This man is Professor Utonium!' The blonde thought loudly within her mind as she and the redheaded girl were lying down on a pair of tables as Prof. Utonium used some kind of red device to scan them.

As Prof. Utonium started talking, a word caught her attention. "Chemical Z?" She had never heard of that type of chemical before, and so it piqued her curiosity. "I've never heard of that before." Momoko gave an agreeing nod as both of them hopped off of the tables and headed for the living room as Utonium and his son -- Ken -- proceeded to explain to them about exactly what happened that caused their powers and the outfits. Internally, Miyako was glad that the abnormality that she had been tracing was finally dealt with. Still, the question remained on how that Chemical Z fired at a forming glacier could cause these 'balls of energy'. It was also at that time that she realized something. "Wait, you mean that these clothes are the result of magical powers given to us by those weird white lights?" At the almost synchronized nods, Miyako gave a small giggle. "Wow, and here I was thinking that a group of clothing scientists chose me to test out their new super outfits!" This caused a massive face fault as Miyako hopped around and wondered just how in the heck she could be a magical girl of some kind.

The blonde in pigtails watched curiously as Momoko flew over to the sleeping Mojo Jojo and woke him up. The monkey started to panic as he glanced around at everyone and noticed that he was tied up. Momoko soon demanded that he hand over the candy that he had stolen from her, when Mojo 'admitted' to eating it all, the redhead became thoroughly enraged. 'Note to self: Never get between her and sweets.' Miyako thought feeling sorry for the downed monkey.

"Could you two girls come back into the lab for a moment?" Prof. Utonium asked. This caused Momoko to stop her verbal assault upon Mojo and follow Miyako into the lab. Both watched as the raven-haired man held that red device from earlier and turned it on in their direction. The light ray washed over both of the newly created heroes and proceeded to cast them in a glow. When it ended, they both found themselves in their normal clothing that they were in before the transformation. This also allowed Miyako to finally identify who the redhead was.

'It's Momoko! No wonder she tried to act so heroic when she was transformed.' The blonde then had to cover her ears when Momoko started shouting about how she loved being a hero, and that they took it away from her. Miyako then noticed the belt that was fixed around her waist. "Hey, what's this belt?" She asked as she reached down and pulled out the blue circular object with a 'P' on it. She then recognized it was the transformation compact from earlier. Her studying of the object was halted due to Prof. Utonium grabbing it from her and examining it for a moment. Giving it back to her, the professor thought for a moment and turned to Peach.

"I think the fact that Peach could sense you two has something to do with it, and I wonder if he's somehow a key in this." Turning his head towards the robotic puppy, Utonium gave a nod as if to tell Peach to do whatever he was thinking.

The robot dog excitedly jumped to his feet and gave a small and odd dance before shouting. "Powerpuff Girls Z - wan!" As if on cue, the circular compacts in the belts began to glow. After one transformation lightshow later, Miyako and Momoko were standing in the outfits that they were in a few moments ago.

Prof. Utonium gave a small smile. "Ah, just as I figured--"

"The white energy that hit us and Peach must have created a type of magical and technological bond that allows him to sense us _**AND**_ those black energies that you were talking about. Peach then has the ability to send some kind of signal that might be similar to an FM wave to activate the belts for if there is an emergency." Miyako interrupted with a finger to her chin. "In fact, it might work the opposite way and send a signal to him if one of us transforms on our own." Everyone stared at her with unblinking eyes for a few moments before Ken broke the silence.

"That's… exactly what papa-- I mean-- Professor was trying to say. But how did you know?" Everyone present actually thought the blonde was slightly ditzy from how she acted, but for her to actually pull that together quickly was incredible.

Miyako gave a small blush at the attention. "I'm smarter than most give me credit for, and I'm quite good at martial arts." Her eyes soon traveled to the oversized bubble rod in her hand. Blowing through the center, she watched as bubbles of different shapes and sizes came into creation. 'Just what good is a weapon that shoots bubbles?' She asked herself. Miyako then watched as one of the bubbles trapped Ken inside. "Ah, the bubbles can capture things! This is amazing."

"Yeah, amazing, now could you get me out of here?!" The young boy asked as he attempted to pound on the side of his prison. Miyako examined her bubble rod for a moment before poking her creation with the short end. Ken was freed, but he fell onto the floor. The scene was amusing, but it was cut short when Peach started to growl and run towards the door. The door opened to reveal that Mojo had gotten out of his bonds as was now looking for a way to get out. He apparently heard the door opening and glanced behind.

"You're not going to change me back - mojo!" He shouted as he dodged a punch from Momoko and managed to block a kick from Miyako. He was too slow to dodge a quick rod attack to the chin that had enough power behind it to send him into the air before another attack knocked him into the wall. 'How can a little girl know how to fight?' The monkey asked himself as he rubbed his chin and stomach.

"Bubble Champaign!" Miyako shouted as the phrase suddenly popped into her head. Out of the hoop of the rod flew a multitude of bubbles that attempted to trap the monster monkey. Miyako actually felt a little silly relying on bubbles in a serious fight. It was more apparent when Mojo dodged all the bubbles and hopped out the window. 'Darn slippery monkey.' She thought as she flipped up onto the railing and gave a leap out of the window. Momoko was following closely behind as they tried to capture the wayward monkey.

Miyako blinked when she heard an explosion and saw that the monkey was sent flying into the distance. 'How did that happen?' She thought to herself as she and Momoko came to the source of the explosion. The source was a girl of their age with short and slightly spiky black hair. She was dressed in an outfit similar to Miyako and Momoko, but it was green with a yellow mini-jacket. In her hands she was carrying a large yellow mallet, and she looked as if she was disgruntled about something.

"Stupid skirt," she grumbled, "why do I have to be stuck in a skirt?! I hate skirts!" The girl in green soon noticed the other two girls who were dressed similarly to her. "Hey, tell me to get out of this stupid skirt!" She demanded as she gripped her mallet tightly.

Miyako sweat-dropped a little at how annoyed the girl seemed to be. 'Ranma would probably act the same way if _**HE**_ was the one stuck in something like that.' She thought before shaking her head. "If you come with us, you'll learn why you are dressed as you are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One could almost describe it as a war zone of some kind. The girl in green wasn't one for girly or skirts, and it was a proven fact. When Momoko and Miyako got her into the lab, she almost went berserk on Professor Utonium and Ken as she demanded to get out of the outfit. That mallet was a scary sight as well as she hefted it up for more of an incentive if they didn't do what she demanded. When it was mentioned that the skirt suited her -- in which Momoko gave an agreement, -- the dark-haired girl turned in her and Miyako's direction and tried to smash them with the mallet. Momoko jumped out of the way, but Miyako used the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken to halt the weapon. The blonde found out first hand that the mallet was actually heavier than it looked, but that wasn't _**TOO**_ much of a problem for her. Apparently the girl holding the mallet was slightly shocked at her ability to stop it.

After the professor used that odd ray device to change the girl back to normal, Miyako's eyes widened as she was then able to identify the girl as Kaoru. It now made sense as to why the girl -- dressed in a baggy shirt, shorts, and a ball cap -- seemed to hate that skirt so much. Kaoru soon became a little friendly to her and Momoko when the redhead offered some gummy candy to her. The three then sat down on the couch to discuss the current predicament they were in.

"From what I can put together," Miyako began, "I guess that we are now transforming heroes of some kind." She and Kaoru watched as Momoko suddenly jumped to her feet and got into a 'dramatic' pose. 'Well, at least she's energetic.' Part of her also wondered just how she would explain this to everyone.

"That's right! Chemical Z has given us a miraculous power!" Momoko cheesily announced as she kept doing 'heroic' pose after 'heroic' pose. "We have to act as super heroines! I, Momoko Akatsutsumi, am a Powerpuff Girls Z. From Momoko I transform into Blossom! I protect the Earth!" She finished scratching the back of her head.

'I guess I should introduce myself.' Miyako thought as she stood up. "I'm Miyako Saotome, and I transform into Bubbles!" The logical part of her mind slightly wondered why that was her transformed name. "Wearing a cute dress, I heal the earth!" Her eye slightly twitched as she said that. 'I think I'll definitely need to turn back into Ranma after this. Even I'm feeling slightly disturbed by the overly cute and girly stuff I'm doing.' She also slightly wondered if she should inform them about the curse, but the idea of them all being disturbed and grossed out by it stopped her.

"I'm Kaoru Matsubara, and I transform into Buttercup..." the dark-haired girl commented lazily as she went silent for a moment. After that moment, she jumped up in a panic. "…and I wear a skirt!" She shouted. "A skirt, gross, totally uncool! There is no way I'm doing this! I can't do this!"

It took a moment to calm her down, and after which, they all realized that they actually knew who each other was. This also led to Kaoru panicking because of the other two actually including her. "Now wait, I told you two that I'm not going do this! The whole skirt thing is a big no!" 'There's also the fact that you two are too girly for my tastes.' She added silently.

"Kaoru-san," Miyako began with a smile, "what if I offer to help you a little with your martial arts? I think that would be a fair trade, don't you?" This caused Kaoru to look at her in shock.

"Wait, someone like you can do martial arts?" She didn't believe it at all. "You're not trying to trick me, are you?" The look she was receiving caused Kaoru to almost shrink back.

"Just so you know, I've been practicing Martial arts since around the time I could walk. I'm possibly one of the best there is." The blonde finished with her arms crossed. She was still receiving a look of non-believing from Kaoru, and that caused her to frown. "How about we have a little match then? If I win, then you agree to join us -- with no more resistance -- and learn martial arts from me."

"Fine, but if I win, then I'm done with this whole Powerpuff Girls Z thing." Kaoru stated with a determined look on her face. 'Feh, she's probably only studied a little bit and thinks she can win. This is going to be a piece of cake!' She thought as the two of them moved the couch and table away from the middle of the room. With those two items moved, the area was big enough for a small spar. Momoko was on the sidelines and rooting for Miyako so that Kaoru would stay. The Mayor, Prof. Utonium, and Ken -- who were still in the room -- wanted to stop it, but Miss Bellum told them to just watch.

Miyako stood with her arms to her side and an expression of calm as she glanced at Kaoru who was in a ready stance. "Whenever you are ready, Kaoru-san."

"Aren't you even going to ready yourself?" Kaoru asked with a frown. The frown became larger when her opponent merely sent a cocky smile her way. 'I should just end this quickly so I can get out of here.' The dark-haired girl ran forward in an attempt to do a quick punch. She was slightly shocked when said punch was effortlessly caught by the blonde in pigtails. She was even more shocked when she felt a palm strike to her stomach that sent her onto her butt. Growling in indignation, Kaoru stood up and charged. "That was just a lucky shot!"

Miyako answered her by merely yawning and weaving between punches and kicks. "C'mon Kaoru-san, I know old mummies who can fight better and put me in my place!" Miyako whined out before ducking under a high punch and connecting her foot to her opponent's stomach. Apparently she put a little too much force into the kick, because Kaoru was sent crashing into the computer. "Ah! The computer!" Miyako shouted with wide eyes as she ran up to it and examined it. "Whew, only a little bit of damage. Electronics should not be treated so badly." Azure eyes then looked towards Kaoru who was lying on top of it. "Oh, and are you ok, Kaoru-san?" The question was met with a series of sweat-drops as everyone wondered why she seemed more concerned over the computer.

"You're good." Kaoru said in defeat. 'In fact, it seems as if she's better than me by a wide margin.' She sighed at the thought of having to hang around with these two in those skirts. 'Then again, I would have someone to help me in my physical abilities and who'd understand about such things. Maybe this won't seem so bad.' Her emerald eyes watched as Miyako and Momoko started blabbering on about food and other things. 'Maybe I spoke too soon.' She added with another sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ranma' sighed as he made his way home. The day was a slightly sucky one. Turned into a magical girl by a white light due to a 'chemical Z' ray, roped into becoming a super heroine with two others, becoming friends with those two others, the Mayor charging them with protecting Tokyo City, and last but not least: not being able to tell anybody about the whole thing. What was he/she supposed to do? Just randomly decide to leave because something comes up and leaves everyone wondering? Then again, nobody would question it since he was in his lab most of the time, and he did constantly head to his lab at random moments.

Looking down at his waist, he noted the transformation belt that stayed. Ranma wondered just where he could put the thing so that it wouldn't give him away if Momoko, Kaoru, and everyone else saw him with it around his waist. He thought about hiding it under his lab coat, but that could still be found out. Hiding it in subspace wouldn't work too well because he wouldn't hear it in an emergency. Of course, he _**COULD**_ end up keeping it under his lab coat and use some kind of holographic disguise for it. In fact, installing a holographic node on the belt could be a good idea. He'd have to get on it once he made it to his lab.

Ranma still wondered why he didn't just tell them about the curse, but figured it was because Miyako thought she could be friends with the two. 'She' figured that If they found out about the curse and how old 'she' really was, they would distance themselves and be scared or something. Ranma didn't care if they did anything like that and would have gladly told them. 'Well, at least I put that Kaoru in her place for mocking my martial arts skill. That'll show her not to act stupid when it comes to me and martial arts.'

His mind also drifted to the rules that Miss Bellum told them to abide by. Keeping the fact of being a Powerpuff Girl secret, not breaking anything in the lab -- like he/she would willingly do something like that, -- and no fighting with each other -- unless it's a sparring session in martial arts. They were slightly strict rules, but at least the three of them got to hammer out some things of their own.

One of the promises that were demanded was from Momoko. They could get to eat all of the snacks in the lab that they wanted. That was something that cemented Ranma's like for the girl. She had an incredible love for food, and anybody who loved food was ok in his book.

The second promise that was made was from 'Miyako', and it was more of a 'Miyako' preference. The 'promise' was that 'they' could look at all the fashion, martial arts, and technology magazines that 'they' wanted while in the lab. 'She' added something else about using the electronics as well.

The last one was from Kaoru. The 'promise' was that 'they' could watch as much as the sports channel as 'they' wanted. Of course, that also included the entire TV channel roster as well. Just the sports channel would be really boring.

'It seems as if that place is going to almost be like a fourth home for me.' Ranma thought as he tapped his chin. He had the Tendo Dojo, his grandmother's place, and his laboratory already. 'Jeez, why the hell was I chosen to become a dang magical girl?' Ranma had the same sentiments about the whole thing as Kaoru, just… not as violent and destructive. 'Now I really do have two lives to fully balance. Maybe we could get to know each other first, and then I'll tell them about the curse. There's no way they could be angry at 'Miyako'.' Part of him wondered why he even cared about it as he entered the Tendo Dojo and walked towards the family room.

"So little Miyako actually found some friends to play around with?" Nabiki asked humorously with a smirk when she caught sight of the bespectacled genius. "It's hard to believe that you are actually letting your girl side get close to people."

"I was roped into it, I tell you." Ranma grumbled out with his arms crossed. "If I could have my way, I wouldn't hang around with them." He added before noticed that Kasumi was looking at the belt around his waist.

"Oh my, that's a cute belt, Ranma-kun." She tried to hid a little humor as the boy frowned. "Where exactly did you get it?"

"I got it from my new 'friends'. In fact, they both have one as well. Theirs have different colors in the center though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and install a holographic node upon this so that I can effectively hide it while in my birth form."

"You better, because it looks too girly." Genma grumbled out. Ranma heard this and whacked him upside the head. He then noticed Akane almost threatening to laugh and glanced at her.

"It's not funny at all, tomboy." He dodged a lazy swing and stuck his tongue out before running up to his lab and leaving a glaring Akane behind.

"I still say that his girl side is turning him childish, and hanging around two middle-schoolers will probably increase it." She rolled her eyes as her father started crying about the thought of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Miyako gave off an annoyed sigh as she looked around her classroom. For some reason, the principal had decided to re-arrange their classes. Miyako now found herself with both Momoko and Kaoru as classmates, and the latter didn't seem all too thrilled about it while the former was positively jumping for joy. 'Hopefully this whole predicament won't turn out to be complicated.' Miyako thought hopefully.

Too bad for her that it was a call for Murphy to get off his ass and do a little work of his own.

xxA.Nxx

Hey look, I finally got a chapter of this fanfic finished. It took a while to get to it, but another chapter has finally been added! Booyah!


End file.
